Damaged
by BloodRedEnd
Summary: A car accident lands Harry in a muggle hospital paralyzed from the waist down. Severus is given the task of rehabilitating Harry. What happens when they learn to get along? SSHP Slash
1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed and looked at the clock. Five minutes. Five more minutes and his shift was over for the night. He then looked outside. Great. It was raining, pouring really. He sighed again. Since the Dursley's had been threatened about being good to Harry, they had stopped giving him chores. Instead they insisted he get a job. Harry didn't mind too much, he got to keep all the money he made, he just had to feed himself lunch and sometimes dinner. He worked in the local grocery store as a cashier, so it wasn't that hard. The worst part was the trip to and from the store, a good half-hour walk as Vernon refused to drive him.

Finally the clock hit ten and he was free to leave. He had been made to take the night shift tonight as the person who was supposed to show didn't. Harry went out back to the employee room and took off his apron, grabbing his favorite black sweatshirt. He had bought it with his own money, along with the clothing he was wearing. It was easy to tell he had bought it, as his clothing actually fit now. He had bought mostly black clothing, partially because he liked black and partially to continue his mourning for Sirius.

Harry said goodbye to the manager who was closing up and pulled his hood up, stuck his hands into his pockets, and headed out into the storm to walk home. Within five minute he was soaked. Harry was quite surprised when Vernon pulled up beside him in his new company car and opened the door.

"Get in." he growled. Harry hesitated, seeing the whisky bottles on the floor, but at the shout from Vernon jumped in, praying he would get home safe. It wasn't often that Vernon drank, but when he did he _drank_. In fact, he had gotten this company car when he ruined the last one after hitting a tree when drunk two months ago. So you can see why Harry was nervous to get in the car.

He was even more nervous when they got onto the freeway instead of going toward Privet Drive. Vernon was gripping the steering wheel hard, grumbling at the other drivers. Every once in a while he would veer close to the opposite lane before jerking back into their own lane. Harry made sure he was buckled tightly and grabbed onto the panic bar above the door of the SUV.

"Uncle Vernon, watch the road!" he shouted when Vernon leaned down to grab a still half-full whisky bottle sitting on the ground beneath his feet.

"SHUT UP BOY!" he shouted, still feeling for the bottle. Harry watched in horror as they drifted into the other lane, right into the path of an oncoming big rig. Harry stared with wide eyes as the lights got closer and closer, the horn blaring, then finally CRUNCH! The big rig hit Harry's side of the car. The airbags deployed and Harry smacked his head hard on the side airbags, knowing they had probably just saved his life. Then the car began to roll. Once, twice, three times until it finally stopped, the car upright in on the side of the road. Harry barely registered the pain and the blood coming from his many wounds before everything went black.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry woke up to loud sounds, people shouting back and forth, rain falling on him again. Sirens and lights from ambulances and other such things cast an eerie light over the landscape and the noise combined with the many people shouting. Harry noticed his uncle was gone, and that his part of the car had been peeled away so that people could get at him. Suddenly a young man and woman were at his side.

"Hey kid, can you understand me?" The girl asked kindly. Harry began to nod but stopped in pain.

"Don't move your neck!" the man said, placing a brace around it.

"Can you tell me your name?" the girl asked, cutting through his seat belt.

"H-Harry." he croaked out, his voice breathy. He was having problems breathing and his back felt like someone had shoved a stake through it. The loss of air was overwhelming. It felt as if someone was sitting on his chest. Harry began panicking.

"Okay then Harry. We're going to get you out of here as soon as possible, but we need your cooperation." she said. "Where does it hurt the most?" she asked.

"Breathe…can't…" He tried to say.

"Okay, my partner is going to fix that soon, I promise. We've got to get you onto a back brace first, we think you've injured your spine. This may hurt a bit when we move you, but we've got to get you onto a stretcher." She said, even as her and the man were lifting him up. If Harry would have had the breath to do it, he would have screamed. When the man pushed something through his ribs and into his lung he did scream.

"He's going into shock! John, get us to the hospital pronto!" Jackie shouted to the driver. Soon they arrived and Alex and Jackie, the two paramedics, rolled him into the emergency room. Immediately they were surrounded by doctors. Jackie and Alex left, went back to the ambulance after telling them what had happened and the injuries they observed. Harry was oblivious to all of this.

Harry woke up a few days later in a hospital room. There was a strange contraption on his back keeping him from moving much at all, as well as a brace on his neck. There were tubes sticking down his throat with another in his nose. An IV was beside him dripping blood through yet another tube and into his body. His left leg was in a cast and he was covered in cuts and bruises. As he was looking around as much as the back and neck brace allowed him, a kind looking woman walked in.

"Hello there. Harry, right?" Harry tried to nod, but the brace stopped him.

"I'm Doctor Deveau. Don't try to move, Harry. I'm afraid you've suffered a serious spinal injury. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your spinal cord was snapped, severing the nerves that control your lower body." She said. "You're paralyzed from the waist down, Harry." she paused for a minute to let the news sink in.

"You also have a broken leg and two broken ribs. One of your ribs punctured one of your lungs and it collapsed, which is why you couldn't breathe. It's also why the tube is in your throat. It's called a respirator. Movement right now could make your back injury worse, or keep your ribs from setting right, so try to stay still." Harry was dumbstruck. Paralyzed? No, he couldn't be. It was impossible! How could he be paralyzed?

"Your Uncle survived the crash with few injuries, but he's being held in jail. There was another car involved in the crash, as well as the truck that hit you. The passenger of the car died and the driver is in critical condition. The driver of the truck was released yesterday. We found evidence that your uncle was drunk while he was driving, and he is being charged with manslaughter. Once you can speak inspectors will be coming in to ask about the crash. Make sure you don't move around more than you absolutely need to." The doctor said, trying her best to answer any question Harry might have.

Harry couldn't help the tears that escaped once the doctor had left. His whole life had been shattered in less than a minute. As the tears became sobs he choked on the tube. The steady beat from the heart monitor sped up and a nurse rushed into the room. Harry passed out soon after from lack of oxygen and the shock at his condition.

A week passed and Harry was taken off the respirator. He could use his voice again, but it was scratchy and hoarse. The doctors asked if there was anyone they could contact for him, as Aunt Petunia refused to take Harry back once he was out of the hospital. He gave them Mrs. Figg's address. It seemed good luck was not on his side because the nurse soon returned with the news that Mrs. Figg was dead. She had been the passenger in the car that Vernon hit after being hit by the big rig, and had died on impact.

After the nurse left two inspectors came in to question Harry about what had happened. Harry explained that his Uncle had picked him up after work. When asked why Harry got in the car when he knew Vernon was drunk, Harry replied that Vernon was often violent when drunk and he didn't want to cross him. That led to a whole new set of questions about whether Vernon had abused Harry or not. Harry told them he had never been physically abused, but his wording led to even more questions. Eventually the cops found out that Harry had been neglected and verbally abused as a child. Harry blamed his loose lips on the pain relief drugs making him woozy.

"Hello Harry. How are you feeling? Any pain or discomfort?" Doctor Deveau asked when she checked up on Harry the next day.

"I'm fine." Harry answered.

"You will have to remain in the hospital until your spine is fully healed, which could take up to three months. Most of that time will be spent in bed as you need to have a back brace until we are sure you won't make the injury worse. Once you are healed, if we still haven't gotten a hold of anyone, you will go to a rehab center. They will teach you how to get along with your disability, such as teaching you to use a wheelchair and lift yourself with your arms." Doctor Deveau informed him. Harry was silent as she checked him over and eventually she left.

Two days after Harry was questioned the same inspectors returned. They informed him that both Vernon and Petunia were being charged with child neglect. Dudley was being taken in by Aunt Marge while the two were awaiting a trial. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Harry, she wouldn't take him. Harry asked if someone could retrieve his things, which were luckily almost all packed in his trunk.

After another week Harry was deemed well enough to be moved out of the intensive care unit. His lung was perfectly fine again and his back was healing nicely. Both his ribs had set correctly as well as his leg. One of the nurses carefully checked over all the straps on the back brace to be sure they were tight. Three nurses then grabbed the corners of the sheet he was laying on and on the count of three hoisted him up off the bed and onto a gurney. The process was repeated once more in the long term ward and Harry was once again alone.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hello there Harry." A voice said. Harry knew who it was without even looking. It was Jeremy, one of the nurses that had been taking care of him during his stay in the hospital. It had been almost two weeks that he'd been in the long term ward and still there was no word from anyone in the wizarding world. Hedwig had yet to make an appearance as well.

"Time for your medication." The young nurse said, popping two pills into Harry's mouth and holding a glass of water to his lips. Harry had to take medication at every meal to deal with the pain in his lower back. He still wasn't allowed to sit up or move his arms. Even if he had been allowed to move his legs, he couldn't. He couldn't even feel his legs anymore.

"It's roast beef for supper tonight, with carrots and a biscuit." Jeremy told Harry before beginning to feed him. In the first week Harry had been extremely embarrassed when Jeremy had to feed him and help him do basically everything except breathe. But the nurse acted as if it was nothing and soon Harry became more comfortable with Jeremy looking after him.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us the name of your school Harry? I'm sure someone there can help you." Harry continued eating in silence. He hadn't spoken very much since he was moved to the long term ward. There wasn't much to say, and if he ever mentioned Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was sure they would be whisking him off to the psychiatric ward next.

"Harry, you do realize that since you are still a minor, you will be sent to an orphanage once you are healed?" Jeremy asked. Harry remained silent. Jeremy had been trying to get him to speak for a long time, but Harry was depressed and didn't want to talk to anyone. Jeremy sighed and picked up the dishes from Harry's meal.

"Goodnight Harry." He said, leaving the room. Harry didn't respond. He was sure that the order would have figured out something was wrong, would have found him by now. But then again, he wasn't sure he wanted anyone finding him. Harry was taking the loss of his legs hard. He was sure that his disability would be all over the Daily Prophet once the order found him. He didn't want to face the reactions of his friends, didn't want them knowing he was a cripple.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Harry heard several people shuffling into his room. Harry turned his eyes to look at them as best he could since the brace wouldn't allow him to move his neck. Dumbledore was there as well as Tonks and Moody. Professor McGonagall and to Harry's displeasure, Professor Snape, finished off the little party. All looked quite odd in muggle clothing.

"Go away." He said, his voice hoarse from disuse.

"Typical Potter. Refusing help when he so obviously needs it. What's wrong Potter, can't stand to be seen as weak?" Snape sneered. Harry closed his eyes against the tears that wanted to fall. He hated himself for the reaction, but his emotions had been all out of balance since the accident.

"That's enough, Severus. What happened Harry?" Dumbledore asked sadly. Most people were eyeing the large metal back brace with apprehension. Either that or the large scar on his exposed chest where they had stuck the tubes into his collapsed lung.

"Vernon was drunk." Harry answered. He could tell they weren't satisfied with the answer.

"What's on your back?" Tonks asked. Harry didn't answer, just stared at the ceiling.

"Well Potter, are you going to get up so we can leave or are you just going to stare a hole through the ceiling?" Snape asked with a scowl.

"I can't." Harry answered.

"Can't what, Harry?" Tonks asked. Harry didn't answer, and they remained in silence for a moment. It was broken however, when the door to the room opened.

"Hello. Are you friends of Harry's?" A new voice asked. It was Jeremy.

"You could say that." Moody answered.

"I just need to give him his medication and then I'll leave." Jeremy said, walking over to Harry's bed. Harry opened his mouth and Jeremy gave him the pills and some water to help them go down.

"Anything you need Harry?" Jeremy asked. Harry didn't respond. Jeremy sighed and walked away from him.

"Excuse me Mr.…" Dumbledore began before Jeremy could completely leave the room.

"Just call me Jeremy. I'm one of Harry's nurses." Jeremy said.

"Well then Jeremy, could you tell us what happened to young Harry here? He doesn't seem to want to talk about it." Dumbledore asked.

"I don't blame him. Harry, is it all right with you if I tell them?" Jeremy asked. Harry didn't answer and Jeremy sighed.

"I assure you it is fine, I am the Headmaster of his school and guardianship lies with me now that the Dursley's are unable." Dumbledore said.

"Very well then. Short version or long?" Jeremy asked.

"Long would probably be best." Dumbledore answered.

"There was a car accident close to a month ago by now. His Uncle was drunk and drifted into the other lane. A truck hit them on the passenger side, Harry's side. He broke two ribs and one of them punctured his lung, causing it to collapse, but we've fixed that. He might have lingering trouble when breathing heavily, but otherwise should be fine. One of his legs was broken, but it's been set properly and is nearly healed. The worst injury was to his spinal cord, which snapped. I'm afraid he is paralyzed from the waist down. He will have to remain in the hospital until his back is healed which could take a few months. During that time he is not allowed to move, which is why the metal brace is on him. The inspectors following the drunk driving case also discovered that he was being neglected by his relatives, as you seem to already know." Jeremy explained in a quiet voice.

"Neglected?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"It appears that he wasn't fed properly, and all the clothing he wore were hand-me-downs that didn't fit. There were several locks on his bedroom door, on the outside so as to keep him locked in. He was forced to do manual labor at times. When he was brought in here after the accident he weighed less than one hundred pounds, which may or may not affect the speed of his recovery." Harry ignored the surprised gasps at the revelation.

"Both his aunt and uncle are being charged with child neglect. If you wish I'll leave you alone with Harry now, but I'm afraid he hasn't been speaking much more than the odd sentence here and there." Jeremy said. At Dumbledore's nod he left the room.

"Nymphadora, if you would please apparate to St. Mungo's and fetch a healer for Harry." Dumbledore said, locking the door to the hospital room. Tonks nodded and quickly apparated away.

"Harry was all of that true?" Dumbledore asked.

"What? That I was abused for all these years right under your nose? That Vernon is a raging alcoholic? That I'm a bloody cripple now?" Harry asked in a bitter voice. He could virtually feel the flinch that came from the others in the room.

"I'm sorry Harry. The wards were to protect you from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I never thought you would need to be protected from your own relatives." Dumbledore said sadly. Soon Tonks and a Healer from St. Mungo's apparated into the room. Dumbledore quickly relayed Harry's injuries to the man.

"I'm afraid we can't fix paralysis if the injury is that old. Even under the best of conditions, injuries to the spinal cord are tricky. Now that it's been partially healed the muggle way, I can't repair the nerves. I can heal the spine so that he is able to move though. I can heal all the rest as well." He informed them. Dumbledore nodded and Tonks and Moody left the room to get a muggle doctor. Harry was downcast at the news that he would have to remain like this. Typical. Magic could take away so many things, but it could rarely give them back.

As the healer was working, one of the Muggle doctors, obviously one who was a muggleborn or a squib or at least knew of the Wizarding world, was brought in to remove the braces so he could heal Harry's back. A few memory charms were placed on the workers to make them forget Harry, and the group was leaving the hospital, Harry in a wheelchair being pushed by McGonagall.

They brought him to a large, shiny black car that was obviously magically enhanced. To his embarrassment Snape lifted him out of the wheelchair and placed him in the backseat, getting in beside him, McGonagall on his other side. Moody and Dumbledore sat in the front along with Tonks who was driving. Harry was slightly uncomfortable sitting beside Professor Snape, but found he couldn't move. Come to think of it, he couldn't feel his legs at all. He tried poking his leg a few times and shuddered when he felt nothing.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Snape asked.

"I can't feel it." He said quietly.

"Yes, that's what usually happens when you are paralyzed." He said.

"Leave the kid alone. How would you feel if all of a sudden you couldn't feel your legs?" Tonks asked. Snape ignored her.

They soon stopped in front of Grimmauld place. Snape once again lifted Harry from the car and placed him in the wheelchair and Tonks pushed him toward the house. Suddenly Harry was apprehensive. What would Ron and Hermione think? How would they react to Harry being disabled? A cripple? Harry didn't speak a world as they entered the building.

"Harry!" a voice shouted. Suddenly Hermione and Ron were running for him, Ginny and the twins on their heels.

"What happened Harry? We heard you were in the hospital." Ron said. Harry didn't answer, but he didn't have to as Mrs. Weasley rushed into the room and tightly hugged Harry.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. We never should have sent you back to those muggles. You should get some rest dear, you just got out of the hospital. We moved you to a room on the ground floor. I hope that's okay with you dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's fine." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley led him down the hall and into a room with a large bed. With her help Harry got out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. He blushed slightly as Mrs. Weasley helped him change into pajamas.

"There you are. If you need anything don't be afraid to call for someone." She said, leaving the room. Harry soon found himself sinking into despair over his legs again. In the hospital he had been in a back brace and unable to move. Now that he wasn't restrained, he was able to sense the full weight of his predicament. He couldn't even roll over to get in a more comfortable position.

How was he going to live? He wouldn't be able to get around whenever he wanted. Heck, how was he going to get around Hogwarts at all with the numerous staircases, especially with Gryffindor being in a tower? And Quidditch. He'd have to give up flying all together. He'd have to learn a whole new way to get around.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Let him stay here with us Albus." Molly pleaded. A few members of the order, mainly those who had come to get Harry along with the Weasley's, were discussing what to do with Harry.

"I'm sorry Molly, but it is not the best for young Harry. Right now the last thing he needs is to be coddled. He must learn to get around with his new limitations, must learn to rely on himself. And I highly doubt he wants to stay here with the constant reminders of Sirius." Dumbledore answered.

"Where would you have him go? Remus is often out on missions, and, no offense Remus, but a werewolf is not going to be the best care giver for Harry right now. What if something happens during the full moon? The only other option would be Hogwarts, but we can't always count on a professor being there and he needs someone to be with him everyday." Molly said.

"I was wondering if perhaps you, Severus, would have any objections to taking young Harry in?" Dumbledore asked the dark wizard standing in the back of the room.

"Are you serious Albus? What about the Dark Lord?" Snape asked.

"He no longer trusts you Severus, I see no reason for you to continue endangering your life. Your manor has more than enough wards to keep Voldemort and the Death Eaters out if you modify your floo connection. You are the only one I can rely on to teach Harry what he needs to survive and not spoil him. I know you once had a friend in the same predicament as Harry." Dumbledore said. Snape was stunned. Dumbledore was giving him an out. He wouldn't have to spy anymore. He could go back to his life. But of course there was a hitch. He had to take care of the Potter brat. Maybe with his new…condition…he would be less annoying.

"One can't just quit the Death Eaters, Albus. Without me, we won't have anyone on the inside." Snape said.

"I have a solution to that, Severus. One of your Slytherins came to me at the end of the last school year, wishing for protection from his father who wished him to become a Death Eater. In the end, he decided to take the mark and become a spy. By telling Voldemort who the leak in his circle is, he will be let into the inner circle and you will have your out." Dumbledore explained. A few more arguments flew back and forth between the occupants before they all finally agreed Snape was the best choice.

"It's settled then." Dumbledore said. "Why don't you spend tomorrow setting up a room for young Harry, and you can pick him up either that night or the next morning?" Dumbledore said.

"Very well Albus." Severus sighed.

"Splendid."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry spent much of the next day in bed. He slept late and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins brought him lunch and kept him company for the afternoon.

"Harry, will you please tell us what happened?" Hermione asked. "Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"I'm paralyzed." He said bluntly.

"W-what?" Hermione asked.

"Paralyzed. Paralysis. Crippled. I can't move my own bloody legs." He spat out bitterly.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said. Both her and Ginny hugged him tightly.

"Don't be." Harry snapped.

"Harry! You don't have to be so rude to them. They're just trying to help." Ron said. Harry didn't answer and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Sorry guys. I'm just not feeling right." Harry said.

"It's alright Harry. You whole life is different now. I don't blame you." Hermione said.

"Am I staying here?" Harry asked quietly. He hated being in Sirius' house.

"No Harry. I'm sorry mate, but they're sending you to stay with Snape. Bloody bonkers if you ask me." Ron said.

"Snape?" Harry asked. Ron nodded and Harry groaned. "I'm not going to survive this summer."

"Don't worry Harry, we'll give you plenty of pranks to use on him." George said.

"Honestly Harry, if Dumbledore trusts him he must be the best person to help you right now. I'm sure there are plenty of spells he can teach you to help you get around. And you won't have to stay here." Hermione said.

"I guess you're right Hermione." Harry said. "You always are." Harry found he couldn't really find much fault with going with Snape. If he stayed here he was sure to find himself in the middle of one giant pity party with everyone tripping over themselves to help him, and that is not what he wanted. He wanted to be alone for a little bit, and then learn how to help himself. He knew it wasn't the end of the world because of all those stories on the inspirational day time television Petunia loved to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening Snape arrived back at headquarters to pick Harry up. Harry released Hedwig, who had arrived soon after Harry, to fly to wherever he was staying. He had the utmost confidence in Hedwig being able to find him wherever he went. Harry was easily lifted back into his wheelchair by Snape and rolled out to the sitting room where he received a teary goodbye.

"Hold on tight to the chair Potter, we're leaving by portkey." Snape said, holding out an old wristwatch. Harry reluctantly reached out to it with one hand, the other holding onto the arm of his chair. They landed in a small parlor, sparsely furnished and done mostly in greens and blacks.

"I will not be coddling you during your stay here Potter." Snape said. "I will help you for the first few weeks, but I expect you to learn how to take care of yourself again soon. I will teach you spells to help yourself around. They will come in quite useful at Hogwarts so I hope you make more of an effort than you did with occulmency." After the little speech Snape led him down a hallway to a room done mostly in blues, with a large black four-poster against the wall. There was a door leading to a bathroom that Snape led him into. There were bars here and there on the walls, much like in the handicapped stalls in public bathrooms.

"You will learn how to use your arms to get around. The bars will help you get around in the bathroom. I will have you start on a small workout to build your upper body strength, which will greatly help your mobility. For now I will leave you to settle in. If you need anything call for the house elf, Cinder. He will be able to find me if my assistance is needed." Snape said.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"The wards on the house allow you to do magic without the ministry finding out." Snape added, sweeping out of the room again. Harry was confused as to what to do. Somewhat awkwardly he rolled over to his trunk, removing a few textbooks. He might as well work on his summer homework. Placing the texts as well as some parchment, ink, and a quill in his lap, he slowly rolled over to the desk in the corner. There was no chair at the desk so Harry easily rolled right up to it to work. He found he was quickly picking up how to move around in the wheelchair.

Harry was soon tired. He had done nothing but lay in bed for the last few weeks and his muscles now tired easily. Reluctantly he called for the house elf who in turn called Snape.

"What is it Potter?" Snape snapped.

"I…I don't think I can get out of the chair." Harry said.

"Well have you even tried?" Snape asked.

"No." Harry answered.

"Then try!" Snape snapped.

"I need to change." Harry said. Snape rolled his eyes and waved his wand and Harry was dressed in gray pajama pants and a Slytherin green t-shirt. Slowly and clumsily Harry rolled up to the bed, looking for something to brace his arms on. There was a small but sturdy looking table next to the bed. Harry braced his arm on it, leaning forward to place the other on the bed. He tried pushing up but only ended up lifting himself off the chair and forward a few inches before the weak muscles in his arms protested.

"Pathetic." Snape said.

"I've been confined to a bed for the last month Professor, I believe that is at least average. You forget I was restrained from moving at all by a metal brace for four weeks." Harry said. Snape sneered and roughly lifted Harry into the bed.

"You will begin building upper body strength tomorrow." Snape said, sweeping out of the room, extinguishing the lights on his way.

In the morning Snape woke Harry up around nine, grumbling about lazy brats. He used the same spell he had used last night to change Harry's clothing then lifted him out of bed, dropping him unmercifully into the wheelchair.

"I will not be pushing you around all day." He said. "Learn to keep up." Snape swept out of the room and Harry followed, getting stuck on the doorframe and awkwardly backing up only to get stuck on the other side of the doorframe. Finally he got the wheelchair out of the room only to see Snape turn left at the end of the hall. As quickly as possible, which wasn't very quick at all, Harry rolled down the hallway and carefully navigated around the corner. It was almost impossible for him to catch up as Snape was walking fast and Harry wasn't used to a wheelchair. By the time he caught up to Snape by another doorway his arms were aching from exertion.

Sneering, Snape opened the door and swept in. Harry followed, lining the chair up carefully so as not to get stuck this time. Inside the room there were several different pieces of exercise equipment, something he was definitely not expecting to be in the middle of Snape's house, well, manor really.

Snape quickly laid out a routine for Harry to do that would build up the muscles in his arms. He started out with a few stretches then moved to a small set of weights, only three pounds. Once he was able to do twenty reps with the three-pound weights, he would move up to the five pound weights, and so on. Right now he could barely do ten in a row. Next Harry worked on some of the machines. Each machine worked his arms in a different way, and like the weights he would move up a weight level once he could do a certain number of reps. By the time he was done he was completely exhausted and his arms were shaking.

"Each morning you will come down here and work your arms. If you slack off I will be able to tell. I expect this is not too difficult for you to remember by yourself?" Snape asked.

"No sir." Harry said. "Professor?" Harry asked.

"What, Potter?" Snape snapped.

"What am I to do for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"I'm sure you can find something to occupy your time. Just stay out of my way and don't destroy anything." Snape said, stalking off. Harry sighed and began the long trek back to his room. His arms were excruciatingly tired and he got lost along the way, but he finally got back to his room.

Once back in his room he was at a loss. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he couldn't get out of this blasted chair. He wasn't about to call Snape either. Finally more than frustrated he grabbed his wand and cast a levitation spell. Miraculously it worked and he floated out of the chair and over to the bed. The spell wasn't strong enough to keep him up for long, and the landing was a little rough as he dropped about three feet, but at least he was on his bed. He promptly fell asleep, completely exhausted.

After a few hours Snape asked one of the house elves to check on Harry for him. When told he was sleeping Snape went to the room himself. He was slightly proud that Harry had gotten onto the bed by himself, it meant he was still fighting, that he wanted to help himself. Despite Snape's earlier hatred for the boy, he would admit that Harry was a fighter. He didn't give anything up easily.

Harry woke around noon and busied himself with figuring out how to get back in the chair. He wasn't sure if his aim was that good, and dropping into a wheelchair was probably quite a bit more dangerous than dropping onto a large, soft bed. After a while he decided the first step was actually sitting up. He did that, and pulled himself over to the edge of the bed using the posts that held up the canopy. He moved so that his back was facing the edge of the bed, and began trying to drag himself onto the chair. Unfortunately he had forgotten to put the brakes on and it just rolled away from him. After regaining his balance he set the brakes and tried again. This time it was a success.

Feeling proud of himself he used the spell Snape had shown him to change his clothing, as well as casting a cleansing charm over himself. How he longed for a bath, but he wasn't sure if he could do it himself, and he sure as hell didn't want Snape giving him a bath. The very thought was laughable, actually. Harry removed the brakes and slowly rolled backwards, wincing at the sound his legs made as they finally fell off the bed and smashed into the wheelchair. He had finally gotten out of bed. It may have taken close to a half hour, but he did it by himself.

After a few minutes of celebrating a house elf popped in announcing that lunch was ready. Harry quickly followed the elf down the hallway and into what could only be the dinning room. It was one of those extremely fancy places with the really long tables that rich people in movies always have and always insist at sitting on the opposite ends of. The elf led Harry to a position near the head of the table, however, close to Snape. There was a gap where a chair or two was missing, and Harry rolled himself awkwardly into the gap.

The house elves had made a bit of a buffet type lunch, several different things placed around him and Snape on fancy platters. Harry followed Snape's lead and took a little bit of what he wanted. When Harry was almost finished Snape pulled three vials out of his pocket and placed them in front of Harry.

"What are these for?" Harry asked.

"One is a nutrition potion, you are underweight. The second will help you gain muscle mass. The third is a follow up to the healing of your spine, to make sure there are no complications." Snape said. Harry nodded and quickly downed the potions, trying to ignore the awful taste. Next Snape summoned a book to him.

"If you wish, this book explains paralysis and certain spells that may help you get around." Snape said, passing the book to Harry.

"Thank you sir." Harry said quietly.

"You are dismissed." Snape said, quickly sweeping out of the room. Harry placed the book in his lap and began rolling out of the room. He got caught on the edge of the doorway again, and the book fell out of his lap. Scowling he reached down but it was just out of his reach. He backed up and moved closer, but he still couldn't reach it. He tried rolling up beside it and finally was able to pick it up. He rolled back to his room, thoroughly annoyed. He chucked the book onto his desk, ignoring it. He didn't want to read it. Somehow reading it, seeing it in print made the situation all too real for him.

The rest of the day passed calmly. Supper was much the same as lunch had been, except he only had one potion this time, the nutrition potion. Snape also scowled at the small amount of food Harry ate, but let it go for now, as long as he took the nutrition potion.

At night Harry was all ready to levitate himself onto the bed again, but once he had raised himself a few inches in the air his spell began to waver. Not fancying a drop onto the ground, he dropped the spell before he got too high up. Sighing he placed his arms so that he could brace himself, but he was still too weak to lift himself out of the chair without his legs. He carefully moved himself to the edge of the chair, deciding to try the spell very quickly.

Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough, and he didn't concentrate as he should. Once in the air he came crashing down to the ground, landing partially on his chair and causing it to tip over and make a loud crashing noise. He lay on the ground for a moment before trying to get up. But he was at an odd angle and couldn't get his legs to move as they were tangled in the chair. He flopped back onto the ground, wrapping his arms around his chest and feeling useless. A small sob escaped his lips and he screwed his eyes shut, willing himself to wake up and find this was only a dream. It had to be a dream. It just had to

"Potter?" a voice from the door way asked. Snape.

"Go away." Harry said, not opening his eyes.

"The first step to healing is admitting something is wrong." Snape said.

"I'm so bloody weak!" Harry said, more to himself than Snape. Snape sighed, moving Harry's legs so he could get the wheelchair out of the way. He carefully picked Harry up and placed him in the bed, much gentler than the night before.

"Everyone needs help once in a while. It does not mean you are weak." Snape said before sweeping out of the room. Harry sighed and pulled the blankets up, turning the lights out with a whispered _nox _and placing his wand on the night stand.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke around mid-morning the next day. Sighing to himself he began the long process of dragging himself off the bed and onto the chair. At least he could get out of bed, even if he couldn't get into it. He spelled his pajamas into gym pants and a t-shirt before wheeling down the hallway to the weight room. He slowly began his workout, noticing he could add an extra rep to some of the exercises already before his arms gave out.

Completely exhausted and covered in sweat Harry rolled back into his room. He spelled away most of the grime, but he still felt dirty. How he longed for a nice, relaxing soak in the rather large tub his bathroom contained. He knew he would never be able to pull himself out of his chair though, with the way the muscles in his arms were protesting. Gathering up all of his Gryffindor courage he called for Cinder, who called Snape out of whatever room he was hiding in. Probably his lab.

"What is it this time Potter?" Snape asked.

"Um . . . I was wondering . . . what I mean is . . ." Harry stumbled over his words.

"Spit it out Potter, I haven't got all day." Snape sneered.

"I wanted to take a bath . . . but I can't get out of the chair." Harry said quickly, whispering the last part. Snape didn't say a word, just picked him up and unceremoniously dumped him into the empty tub.

"I'm staying in your bedroom to make sure you don't drown, so don't dally." Snape said with a scowl, stalking from the room. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and huffed at the nerve of him before peeling off his shirt. While he might have learned a spell that would change his clothing, he didn't know one that would remove it. He struggled with his pants for several moments before he finally succeeded in removing them. Shivering as the cool air of the room hit his skin he turned the tap on and warm water quickly filled the tub. He located soap, shampoo, and a washcloth and began dutifully scrubbing his body.

Harry had several scars from the accident that he was just now noticing, wounds that had healed before the healer came. The most noticeable one was a thick, pink scar a few inches below his left nipple, between two of his ribs. That was where they had pushed the tubes into his lung to keep him breathing. As he washed his body, he felt another thick scar on his back. Probably something to do with his spine. The other scars were small, just scratches really. They would probably fade with time.

Harry also noticed that he was skinny to the point of extreme. Every rib could be seen, and his limbs were rail-thin. While muscles in his arms made up for a bit of the lack of fat, his legs, which had barely moved at all since the accident, looked odd and alien to him. He remembered just last year when he had powerful muscles in his legs, built up from gripping his broom with his legs to keep from falling off during quidditch. Now those muscles were quickly deteriorating.

"Are you finished yet?" Snape's voice interrupted Harry's pleasant soak.

"Just a minute." Harry shouted back, draining the tub with a sigh. He summoned one of the large fluffy towels and began drying himself off. He carefully wrapped the towel around his waist before telling Snape he could enter. Harry blushed deeply as Snape picked him up. He wondered what his awkward, obviously malnourished body looked like to the older wizard. Did it make him look like more of a child? Or did it make him look sickly? Or maybe it made him look maltreated. A body like this could never look like anything positive.

"C-could you put me on my bed please?" Harry asked. Snape obliged. "Is there a spell to help me dress and undress?" Harry asked quietly, blushing again.

"It's in the book." Snape said before sweeping out of the room. Harry sighed and decided to deal with it later, opting for sleep now.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The days slowly fell into a routine for the two wizards. Harry would get up in the morning and was mostly able to get into his wheelchair unaided. If he wasn't, Snape was usually there even before he called to help Harry into the chair. They would eat breakfast and Harry would go do his workout. For a long time he tired himself out so much that he fell asleep afterwards. Again, Snape was there to help him in and out of the chair, if needed. At lunch Harry continued to take potions. The two slowly became more tolerant of each other as time continued.

Snape watched Harry throughout the days that passed, his respect and toleration for the boy steadily growing. Not long into his stay Harry had apologized profusely for entering Snape's pensive the previous year, and explained his reasoning for it. He swore he hadn't told anyone, except for a confrontation with Sirius and Remus, and even offered to let Snape into his mind to be sure. The offer of opening up his mind to the older wizard was what told him Harry was telling the truth.

They did have a couple spectacular fights, however. One even cause Harry's magic to rise to levels Snape had rarely ever felt. All the glass in the room they had been in had cracked, and would have broken if Snape didn't calm Harry down. But slowly, ever so slowly, they were coming to know each other better, and Snape was beginning to lose the image of perfect Harry Potter, the arrogant and spoiled Boy-Who-Lived and son of James Potter.

While Harry might not have been arrogant as Snape had believe, he was just as stubborn, even more so than Snape had thought. He was also fiercely independent, refusing to let Snape help him until he had used up all his ideas, not to mention sapped his energy. One day Snape had sat impatiently as Harry struggled for nearly an hour with his chair, trying to get out of it on his own for once. When he had stepped forward to help, frustrated with the waste of time, Harry had threatened him with his wand, sparking one of the previously mentioned fights.

Snape could tell that Harry was depressed, though. He didn't speak very much, and Severus had not seen him smile since . . . actually, he hadn't seen him smile at all this summer. Harry worked hard on his building back his strength, but Severus knew he hadn't touched the book yet. It made it all too real for Harry. Snape knew he would have to confront Harry about this soon. Until he accepted the situation completely, he would never fully heal.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Snape walked into Harry's room to tell him it was lunch time about two weeks into his stay and found Harry just staring out the window. He called his name but Harry's didn't respond, just stared straight ahead. Snape carefully approached him, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Why?" Harry asked, voice filled with sadness. Snape could tell he had been crying. "Why, after all that has happened to me, did this have to happen? Why can I never be left alone? Why am I not allowed to be happy?" Harry said, a tear falling down his cheek, the last words coming out in a whisper.

"Potter . . . Harry, look at me." Snape said. Harry turned his face slightly and Snape could see that he was an absolute wreck.

"I can't even get into a bathtub by myself and they expect me to save the world, to kill a man . . ." Harry said.

"Do not try to drag me into your pity party, Potter." Snape sneered. "It's not the end of the world. Scars heal, and while you may not be as good as new, you will learn to live." He added in a kinder voice. Harry nodded, wiping his face.

"I'm sorry, it's just . . . I guess it still hasn't fully sunk in." Harry said, turning the chair around slowly, still getting used to maneuvering it around turns.

"Read the book Harry, it will help. But right now it's lunchtime and you need your potions." Snape said. He swept out of the room and Harry followed, able to keep up with Snape's long strides easily now that he had gotten used to the wheelchair, at least going in a straight line. He barely even noticed that Snape had begun calling him by his first name.

After lunch Harry retrieved the book from it's place collecting dust on his desk and wheeled out to the garden, a place he liked to go to relax. Taking a deep breath he opened the book and looked down to read it. The first few chapters explained paralysis, it's cause, the different degrees, and other such things. Next were some treatments, both muggle and magical that were commonly used to help regain movement in the paralyzed limbs. The last few chapters explained spells that were used to help disabled wizards and other such things.

Harry sat reading until a house-elf retrieved him for dinner. As he made his way back inside he looked up at the darkening sky wistfully, wishing he could fly but knowing it was a very real possibility that he would never ride a broom again. Sighing he banished the book to his room and continued to the dinning room.

"Professor?" Harry asked once he had finished.

"Yes?" Snape said.

"How will I get around Hogwarts? School is starting soon and I still have trouble moving. Not to mention all the staircases, and Gryffindor is in a tower." Harry asked. Snape sighed slightly.

"I do not know. I will ask Dumbledore soon. You have been progressing well so far." Snape said.

"But I'm still far too weak." Harry said.

"You are much further along than others in your position." Snape answered. Harry shrugged it off and Snape sighed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

On the thirty-first of July, Snape and Harry portkeyed to HQ, where a large birthday party was held for Harry. He and the Weasley's talked and partied long into the night. Molly Weasley's babying irritated Harry slightly, though. She was constantly bringing him things he could have easily gotten himself, and insisted on pushing him around as if he was completely incapable. Harry found himself extremely glad that he had gone with Professor Snape.

Hermione was close to normal around Harry, though she was constantly asking if he needed help. Ron just didn't know what to do, constantly stumbling over his words and babbling when he thought he might have said something to offend Harry. Fred and George were by far the easiest to be around, as they acted as if nothing had happened at all. They even put one of their new Wheezes into Harry's food, and while they got a long lecture from Mrs. Weasley, Harry had a good laugh at himself.

All in all he was glad to get back to the quiet of Snape's house. He knew from the reactions he had gotten at the party, that he would probably meet much of the same at Hogwarts. Some people would constantly be tripping over themselves to help him, while other's wouldn't know how to act around him anymore, thinking he was somehow different. Harry sighed at the thought of having to face that this year. And Malfoy, he was going to be _unbearable._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Harry was called down for lunch one day toward the end of August, he was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore sitting at the table with Snape, deep in conversation.

"Hello there Harry." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "You seem to be progressing nicely."

"Thank you sir." Harry mumbled. At least Dumbledore was one of the people who acted as if nothing had happened. The three ate lunch mostly in silence before retiring to the sitting room.

"Now Harry, Severus tells me you have some concerns about school." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Unfortunately we have never had a disabled student before, therefore the castle is not properly equipped for one to get around. But I do have a proposed solution." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Well what is it?" Snape scowled.

"First of all, Filius has charmed a chair for you Harry, the magical version of a wheelchair, if you will. They are commonly used at St. Mungo's." Dumbledore said, taking something out of his pocket and enlarging it. "It hovers instead of having wheels. You merely need to tell it where to go."

"Why didn't I have one before?" Harry asked. "Why did I have to use a muggle wheelchair?"

"It was to get you used to it Harry. It was much better for you to do things the muggle way as it helped build your strength back. Also, if you had relied on just a magical chair, you would have a hard time getting around the muggle world." Dumbledore explained.

"I still have trouble getting in and out of the chair." Harry admitted.

"I have a solution for that too. I would like for Harry to continue living with you, Severus"

"What!" Snape shouted.

"We do not need a repeat of the conversation at headquarters, now do we Severus?" Dumbledore said.

"No Albus. I agreed to this thinking it was just for the summer!" Snape exclaimed.

"Why are you so opposed to this, Severus? You don't seem to see James in him anymore. In fact the two of you seem to be getting along quite well. So why do you refuse this?" Dumbledore asked. Snape knew exactly why - he didn't want to care for Harry. To care about someone was a weakness.

"Why me, Albus?" Snape asked.

"Harry seems to be comfortable with you Severus, and you know his needs. Your rooms are the closest to the Great Hall and most of his classes. Also, you can teach him what he needs to know for this war. What do you say Harry?" Dumbledore said.

"I'll still attend normal classes?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry, of course." Dumbledore said.

"I . . . I suppose it couldn't be that horrible." Harry said. He and Snape still had a few fights here and there, and he knew exactly how to push Harry's buttons, but he also didn't pity Harry. And he was used to Snape picking him up and such, and helping with embarrassing things. Dumbledore turned to Snape expectantly.

"Very well, there is no point in arguing with you." Snape finally agreed.

"Splendid, splendid. I'll look forward to seeing you on the 28th ." Dumbledore said. "I have one last order of business." Dumbledore said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"The Dursley's trial is in a week's time, Harry. So far I have been dealing with the lawyers, but you will be expected to show up and give testimony." Dumbledore said gravely.

"W-what?" Harry asked.

"You will just need to recount the events leading up to the accident, and give an overview of how you were treated as a child. Don't worry Harry, both Severus and I will be there to support you, and any others you wish. Severus might also be called to testify what he has observed as your caretaker."

"N-no, no one else." Harry said. "I just . . . I don't want everyone knowing."

"Of course Harry, of course. If you have no other questions, I will be leaving. Goodbye Severus, Harry." Dumbledore said, flooing out of the house.

"The 28th?" Harry asked after a moment.

"The Professors arrive a few days early to get ready for term. How are you progressing with your spellwork?" Snape asked, changing topics.

"I'm doing okay." Harry said. "Could I try out the other chair?" Harry asked.

"Very well." Snape said, moving to lift Harry into the other chair. Harry instantly noticed that this chair was much more comfortable, though it was still the same style. The chair was black in color with plenty of padding. The arms were more like those of an armchair than a regular wheelchair. The leg rests were much the same as the other chair, mostly there to keep his feet from dragging on the ground. The chair also had legs instead of wheels, for when he wasn't moving.

"Don't think this means you can slack off on your exercises." Snape warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry said cheekily.

"Brat." Snape said, and Harry thought for a fleeting second that his voice held affection, before the cool exterior returned. "I need to return to my potion lab, you're free to explore the rest of the house as you no doubt want to. Just don't break anything and stay out of the basement." Snape said. The entire basement was Snape lab, and Harry did not feel like messing up anything down there and evoking Snape's wrath. So he started with the ground floor, deciding to work his way up.

Because of his limited mobility when he was getting used to the wheelchair, Harry had not explored much. He had no idea how large this house was and did not fancy getting lost. Not that getting lost now would be any better, but at least his arms wouldn't give out. And from what he understood, he could tell the chair where to go.

It was odd to hover over the ground, moving without having to use his arms. Every once in a while, after having stopped for a moment, he would reach to the sides of his chair to wheel himself away, only to be confronted with thin air. He was surprised by how much of a habit wheeling himself around had become since he was sent here.

Harry slowly got used to the new chair as he looked around Snape's house. He was perfectly fine until he tried going downstairs. The chair tilted downwards as he descended, and without the use of his legs he slipped out of the chair before he could grab onto anything. He cried out as he tumbled down the long flight of stairs, landing with a thump and a crack at the bottom. He moaned once before darkness filled his vision.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus' potion brewing was interrupted as alarms went off in his head. He immediately recognized it as the simple monitoring spell he had cast over Harry. He quickly stabilized the potion before rushing out of the room. The alarms were set to go off only if he was in danger or injured, and Severus found a hint of fear creeping into him.

Severus gasped slightly as he finally found Harry laying at the foot of the main staircase. Blood was beginning to pool around him and the bone in his left arm was poking out through the skin. Severus easily figured out what had happened due to the position of the chair Dumbledore had delivered. He quickly swept Harry into his arms and carried him to his bedroom, grabbing a few potions on the way.

Setting Harry on the bed, Severus was glad that he was unconscious. Snapping that bone back into place was going to be excruciatingly painful. Severus fixed his arm quickly and efficiently, as Medi-wizardry had been part of his training to become a potion master. He wrapped the arm tightly in bandages as too much movement could prevent it from healing correctly. Next he set about waking Harry up in case of a concussion.

"Severus?" Harry asked in a painful whisper, looking up with confused eyes. Severus had to forcefully wrench his eyes away from the pain-filled green gaze. He picked up a few more potions and turned back to Harry. He couldn't even bring himself to berate the boy for calling him by his given name. Since when had another's pain affected him this much? He helped Harry to sit up, holding the first potion to his lips.

"It's a pain reliever." He said when Harry didn't drink it at first. Harry drank it with a grimace. "This one is for the concussion." Severus said as he held the second one for him to drink. "This one to heal the bones. Don't move your arm more than absolutely needed, it's broken quite badly. Foolish boy." Severus said, only half as much malice as usual in his last words.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"It's not as if you were dying." Severus answered.

"No one ever tended to my wounds when I was little." Harry admitted.

"What?" Severus asked incredulously. The muggles hadn't even tended his wounds!

"They told you the Dursley's were negligent." Harry said quietly, looking away in shame. Severus gently touched his face, enraged when Harry flinched. He turned Harry's face to look back at him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about." Severus said calmly. "Harry, did they ever physically abuse you? Anything other than the neglect? Verbal abuse?" Severus asked. " It's best to get it out now, before you're in court." Harry averted his eyes again, and tried to turn his head, but Severus held him still by a firm but gentle hand on his chin.

"V-verbal." Harry said quietly. "They called me a freak, called me worthless." Harry said, horrified that tears were beginning to build up.

"And physical?" Severus prompted.

"No, not really. I might get a bruise or two when he threw me into my cupboard, but that's all." Harry said.

"Cupboard?" Severus asked.

"I . . .it was my bedroom up until my eleventh birthday. After that they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom because they thought they were being watched." Harry said softly. Oddly, he didn't mind telling all of this to Severus. They had progressed greatly in the past weeks. Severus took a deep breath to calm himself before asking his next question.

"What about sexual abuse?" Severus asked.

"NO! N-no . . . they tried to avoid touching me at all." Harry said. Severus breathed a sigh of relief. The reaction Harry had assured him he wasn't lying, that and the fact that Harry was a horrible liar.

"Do . . .do you have anything for bruises?" Harry asked after a moment. "My back aches."

"I need to check for internal injuries first." Severus said. Harry nodded and Severus ran his wand over the boy, muttering a long string of Latin.

"Bruised ribs." Severus muttered to himself. "Your back and chest are bruised pretty badly, it may take a few days to get rid of them." Severus said, fetching a jar of thick paste. Harry carefully removed his shirt, wincing slightly as the bruised muscles were stretched. He hissed as a dollop of cold bruise cream was dropped onto his chest. He flinched as Severus began rubbing it into his skin, which was already turning a brilliant purple-ish color. When most of the cream had been rubbed in and it didn't hurt as much. Harry thought idly that it felt nice to have someone touching him with the intention of healing, of comfort. The Dursley's had always avoided touching him unless absolutely necessary.

"I need you to turn over, Harry." Severus said. With help, Harry rolled over onto his stomach so Severus could treat the bruises on his back. "You're lucky you didn't break your neck, idiotic Gryffindor." Severus said, though he almost sounded affectionate. Harry smiled sleepily as those surprisingly gentle hands continued to stroke over his back even after the cream had been rubbed in. It was just a matter of moments before Harry was asleep.

Severus returned to his own rooms, as it was getting late, though sleep was the last thing on his mind. Instead it was the disruption of his life called Harry Potter. Ever since the boy had come here he had been hard pressed to dredge up the feelings of hatred he once had. He couldn't even equate the boy that lay down the hall with James Potter anymore. Something about being in a wheelchair brought reality crashing down onto Severus. It was hard to think of the sad boy he now saw as the arrogant Potter he knew from school. The two images just didn't fit together. Had Harry always been like this, he thought to himself. Was he just too blinded by an old grudge to see it? For a spy he was pretty oblivious when it came to the Potters.

Over the past few weeks he had come to see Harry, not the son of James Potter, or Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Just Harry. And the truth was a shocking thing. Harry was neglected by his relatives, not pampered as Severus had thought. He had been denied all that a child needed to flourish, such as love and tenderness, yet he was one of the most loving people Severus knew. There was just something about the boy that made Severus want to protect him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Time seemed to pass all too fast for Harry with the trial looming in the future. He had to be present for the entire thing, as he was the victim of the crimes. He went back to the muggle wheelchair for the trial. Severus stayed at his side for the whole thing, much to Harry's surprise.

When Harry first wheeled into the courtroom, several people eyed him with pity. When he was asked to describe his life with the Dursley's, several women in the courtroom began crying at what he had suffered. Other's gasped when they learned Harry was paralyzed more or less because of Vernon.

Finally, after a very long and tiring trial, the verdict came back. Guilty was the response to every single count against Vernon and Petunia. When Vernon heard that, and how long he would be in jail (manslaughter was one of the counts from the accident), he flipped.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING UNGRATEFUL LITTLE FREAK!" Vernon bellowed, rushing at Harry who sat frozen. Immediately cops rushed forward to restrain him, but he ploughed on. "Look what you've done! I should have gotten rid of you the night you were dropped on our doorstep!" Vernon was quickly advancing on Harry. Vernon's meaty hands grabbed Harry by the neck, lifting him up out of the chair. Harry scrabbled at the hands, trying to get them off, but to no avail.

After only a second or two, though, a dark shadow approached. It was Severus, Harry thought with relief. Wait, since when had Severus meant safety, Harry thought to himself. A loud cracking sound was heard and Harry was released. He quickly slumped to the ground on his useless legs. Vernon lay on the floor, clutching his nose, blood beginning to leak onto his fingers. Severus had punched him. Probably hexed him too from the look of it.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on Harry again." Severus growled before turning, crouching before the fallen boy. Harry was close to hyperventilating as he tried to get air into his empty lungs as fast as possible. "Are you alright?" Severus asked over the noise of the courtroom. Vernon was being cuffed and dragged away kicking and screaming by two cops and Petunia was in hysterics, while the jury and the onlookers were panicked.

"Y-yes." Harry stuttered, still concentrating on breathing, his voice slightly hoarse. Severus sat on the ground next to Harry, trying to get him to calm down. When he wouldn't calm, Severus resorted to what he remembered of his mother comforting him, and pulled the shaken boy into a somewhat awkward embrace. Harry stiffened, but Severus gently rubbed his back as he held him, and Harry slowly relaxed.

"Just breathe deeply, Harry, you're only going to make it worse breathing like that." he told the slightly frightened boy he held. Harry nodded, wondering why Severus was showing such kindness as he buried his face against the older wizard's shoulder, his breathing returning to normal. Severus was also wondering just what it was about Harry that made him want to take care of the boy, to drop his cool exterior.

Finally the courtroom had calmed down, the public being herded out. The Dursley's had been taken away, and the trial was over. Severus gently picked Harry up, placing him back in his chair as Albus swept up to them.

"Ready to go home, boys?" Albus asked. Today was the day Severus was due back at Hogwarts. Term would be starting up in a few days. They both nodded and Albus led them to a small room off the side of the courtroom, holding out a portkey.

"I took the liberty of rearranging your rooms, Severus, as well as getting your school things, Harry. I'll leave you to settle in." Albus said as they landed in the great hall. Severus scowled, thinking of the Headmaster having free reign in his rooms to 'rearrange.' He lifted Harry into his magical chair before leading him down through the dungeons and a maze of corridors, finally stopping before an ebony door.

"You've been keyed to my wards, Harry. I change the password frequently, at the very least once a month, so do try to remember them. You merely need to place your hand on the doorknob and say the password." Severus instructed, opening the door and entering. Severus was relieved to see no change to his living room except for the addition of a new door and a sofa of the same color and style as his armchair.

"Why don't you have a portrait like some of the other Professors do?" Harry asked. His voice was rough and scratchy.

"Portraits are corruptible, like people. A door is merely a piece of wood." Severus answered. "I believe the door on the left is yours." he said. Harry opened the door with a wave of his wand and floated in. The room was similar to the one he had back in Severus' house. The walls were made of stone, as they were in the dungeons, but there was a thick carpet over the floor to ward off the chill. A fireplace was set into one wall to warm the room. A desk with no chair and a bookcase sat against another wall. His bed was a large four-poster with a thick, soft comforter and fluffy pillows. Against the last wall was his wardrobe, and a door leading to a bathroom.

"Both of our rooms connect to the bathroom, so be sure to lock both doors." Severus said. Harry nodded. He was now able to use the bathroom by himself with the help of the bars that had been in the bathroom back at Severus' house. Peering inside this bathroom he noticed it was almost an exact copy of the other one, large enough to fit a wheelchair and with bars on the walls so he could lift himself onto the toilet or into the bathtub.

"Your throat is bruised." Severus said, standing before Harry. He tilted Harry's head to one side to get a better look at the bruises. They were in the distinct shape of hand prints. Anger flared up once more in Severus.

"I'm fine." Harry said. His voice was still quite rough and scratchy, and it was perfectly obvious that he was not fine.

"I want you to go see Madame Pomfrey." Severus said sternly. Harry nodded and Severus led him

back out of the dungeons. While Severus was perfectly capable when it came to healing, Madame Pomfrey was far more experienced than he was.

"Here already, Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey clucked. "Term hasn't even begun yet!"

"His uncle attacked him during court, I need you to check his throat for damage." Severus said in a no-nonsense voice.

"I never did like those muggles. You always weighed less when you came back then when you left." She said, waving her wand around Harry's throat. She bustled over to her cabinet and pulled out a light blue potion.

"Drink." she ordered, shoving the potion under Harry's nose. "I'm all out of bruise cream, Severus, you'll have to make me a new batch. At least you won't be in here for quidditch injuries anymore, Mr. Potter. Ought to cut your hospital time in half. Dreadful sport, quidditch is. Would you mind if I checked over your spine, just to be sure?" she asked. Harry felt a small pang of sorrow at the mention of quidditch, but pushed it aside.

"Go ahead." Harry said. Already there was a marked improvement in his voice thanks to the potion.

"Well then, lift him up onto the bed, Severus, on his stomach." Madame Pomfrey ordered. Harry was glad to find yet another person who acted normally around him, though he reasoned that Madame Pomfrey was probably used to disabled people as she was a nurse. Severus easily lifted Harry onto the bed Madame Pomfrey pointed out. Madame Pomfrey pulled his shirt up and ran her wand down his spine, causing him to shiver slightly.

"Ah, your healer did an excellent job. They even got rid of the scar tissue from the muggle's healing! Wonderful. A shame that nerve repair is so tricky. I'm sure Severus has a cream to get rid of this scar on your back, if you wish, Mr. Potter. Make sure you get him some bruise cream as well, Severus. Other than that, you're free to go. Oh, I need some more pepper up potion as well." Madame Pomfrey said before bustling off to check her potion stocks or something. Harry pulled his shirt back down and with effort, turned over and sat up. Severus pushed the magical chair to him, and Harry pulled himself into it. He was glad Severus let him do it himself.

They returned to the dungeons and Harry sat silently as Severus gently rubbed the by now familiar cream into his throat. Even though he tried to be gentle, Harry still winced when he rubbed over the bruises.

"These should be gone by the beginning of term." Severus said.

"Thank you." Harry said. "For stopping my Uncle. I'm . . . I don't think he would have stopped." Harry whispered, his eyes beginning to mist over, to his embarrassment. Severus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I wasn't about to sit by and let that rampaging rhinoceros harm you." Severus said. Harry smiled at the comparison.

"If it's alright, I think I'm going to sleep now." Harry said.

"Alright. Do you need help?" Severus asked.

"Let me try first." Harry said, his new chair floating into his bedroom. Severus waited outside while Harry changed. After several moments he heard Harry's voice telling him he wasn't needed. Severus let a small amount of pride show through on his face as he sat down with a nice book in front of his fireplace.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Harry was helping Severus set up his room for the coming classes. September first was a Friday, so they didn't have classes right away, but Severus still needed to sort all the new shipments of ingredients. Harry was dutifully putting away all different kinds of containers in the thankfully easy to get to cabinets. Severus was restocking his cupboard full of antidotes for any unfortunate accidents that would unavoidably happen.

There was a sound of breaking glass from Severus' direction, but before Harry could react his world narrowed down to the extreme pain that flared to life in his scar. He heard screaming in the background, but didn't know who it was, or if it was him. After a few seconds the pain lessened, and within a few more he was lucid enough to remember what had happened.

"Severus?" Harry asked. He heard nothing but a pained moan, and quickly directed his chair to where Severus was. The dark man was sitting against the wall gripping his left arm tightly, clearly trying to control the pain he was in. It didn't help, and in a few minutes he had passed out, tremors of pain still running through his body. Harry acted quickly, levitating Severus with a whispered mobilicorpus and quickly making his way to the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey!" he shouted into the silent room.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" she asked as she entered the room "Oh dear, what happened?" she asked, quickly moving Severus to a bed.

"I think it was Voldemort. My scar flared up, and I think his mark did as well." Harry answered.

"I need to call Dumbledore. Here's a headache potion if you need one." she said, bustling off to her office. Within moments she exited again, Dumbledore behind her, obviously having flooed into the infirmary.

"I believe my new spy just informed Voldemort of Severus' defection." Dumbledore said wearily.

"You mean Severus just . . . quit the Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly, Mr. Potter. I placed a new spy within Voldemort's inner circle by giving him the means to gain Voldemort's trust."

"But now he's going to hurt Severus more!" Harry exclaimed. As a scream finally fought it's way out of Severus' throat despite being unconscious, tears began falling down Harry's face.

"I did not know he had such control over the marks." Dumbledore said sorrowfully. Harry was oblivious to everything but the painful screams of torture and the once perfectly composed face twisted into a horrible, pain-filled look.

"Stop it! Stop! Don't hurt him!" Harry shouted at the now inflamed red mark, his knuckles turning white from the death grip he had on the arms of his chair. He never even noticed that he had spoken in parsltongue, but the screaming stopped.

"What?" Harry asked when Madame Pomfrey stared at him.

"You spoke in parsltongue, my boy." Dumbledore said.

"Oh." Harry said, slumping in his chair.

"Harry, would you allow me to use your parsltongue abilities for some research?" Dumbledore asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking up.

"Perhaps Voldemort used parsltongue to ensure no one could remove the mark. We have tried to remove them before, but it hasn't worked. Perhaps a counter-spell spoken in parsltongue would succeed where our other attempts failed." Dumbledore said.

"Yes. Anything to stop him from hurting Severus . . . um, Professor Snape." Harry said, blushing a little at the amused look he gained from Dumbledore when he used Severus' given name.

"I would like it if you stayed with Severus for now, incase the mark flares up again. Perhaps you can keep it from harming him too badly. I will return as soon as I find the counter to the marking spell we believed Voldemort used." Dumbledore said, sweeping out of the infirmary.

"Into bed with you, Mr. Potter. And drink the potion I gave you!" Madame Pomfrey said. Harry sighed and lifted himself out of the chair, luckily able to do it without help. He downed the potion and immediately knew Madame Pomfrey had slipped a sleeping potion in with the pain relief. He gave Madame Pomfrey a scowl eerily reminiscent of Severus before the potion dragged him under.

Unfortunately, the sleeping potion was not of the dreamless variety, and Harry was pulled into Voldemort's mind as the meeting continued. Who he guessed to be the new spy was standing in the center of the circle, in front of Voldemort.

"Step forward and receive your mark." Voldemort said. The Death Eater kneeled before him, his left arm extended. Harry realized what was happening and focused his attention. Voldemort chanted a long string of parsletongue, but to Harry it sounded like hissing mixed in with Latin and some English. He could feel some of the pain of the marking on his arm, and was surprised that the Death Eater didn't cry out.

"Bring in the entertainment." He commanded. The doors were thrown open and five death eaters entered, surrounding a terrified family of what could only be muggles. The mother held a wailing child no older than two in her arms, while what looked like a five-year-old and a seven-year old clung to their father. They were shoved to their knees between the new spy and Voldemort, and immediately huddled together.

"How quaint." Voldemort taunted. "I believe you have earned the first go, my most _loyal_ Death Eater." Voldemort said.

"You are too generous, master." the new Death Eater said. Harry didn't recognize the voice, though he wasn't too sure if his judgement was reliable as his gut was currently churning with fear and repulsion about the upcoming _entertainment._

The first spell was cast, and Harry was again subjected to a most painful feeling. It slowly faded as the sound of the children screaming receded, though the sound of someone else's screams reached his ears. As he became more aware, Harry realized it was himself screaming. With effort he stopped, slowly fighting off the sleeping potion to become fully aware. As he did so, he noticed a cool hand was stroking over his heated face, calming him, it's counterpart firmly placed across his chest, keeping him from thrashing too much. Harry forced his eyes to open, meeting the concerned black eyes of one Severus Snape.

"Sev'rus?" Harry slurred. Severus removed the restraining arm and held out a potion. Harry willingly drank it, the pain slowly evaporating.

"Voldemort . . . vision. A new spy, marked him . . . entertainment." Harry said brokenly. Severus' eyes widened fractionally, no doubt knowing what Voldemort's idea of entertainment was.

"You see the meetings?" Severus asked.

"Not very often, but enough. Too much." Harry said.

"Dumbledore said you stopped Voldemort from accessing the mark." Severus said.

"I don't know how I did it. He was hurting you, and I got upset. I shouted at him, at the mark to stop. Dumbledore said it was parsltongue." Harry said quietly, looking away. Severus gently tilted Harry's head back to look at him.

"Thank you Harry." Severus said sincerely.

"You don't hate me for using parsltongue?" Harry asked.

"Why would that make me hate you?" Severus asked, genuinely confused.

"Everyone thought I set that snake on Justin in second year. They thought I was evil because I could talk to snakes. They blamed me for the attacks on the muggleborns, even though my own mother was muggleborn." Harry said.

"You forget who you're talking to. I believe most of the Slytherin's envied your talent. Those from other houses are quick to judge. To them there is only good and evil, black and white. No grey areas in between. No one is truly good or evil, not even the Dark Lord. Good can not exist without evil." Severus said. Harry noticed Severus' hand reaching for the place where his Dark Mark was hidden as he spoke.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" Harry asked.

"No. I believe Voldemort stopped trying to access my mark when he felt your presence. I have no doubt that he will try again, however. And he will probably fight harder to keep you from controlling my mark." Severus said.

"Dumbledore has an idea to remove it." Harry said.

"He has had many other ideas before." Severus said.

"Can . . . can I see it?" Harry asked, touching Severus' arm gently. Severus wordlessly lifted up his arm, unbuttoning his sleeve and rolling it up. The mark was no longer red, but it was dark. Harry lifted a shaking hand as he stared at the evil tattoo. He lightly brushed his fingertips over the mark, but pulled away when Severus exhaled sharply.

"Did I hurt you?" Harry asked, worried.

"No, it felt . . . soothing. You just surprised me. No one has ever wanted to touch it before." Severus said.

"Oh." Harry said.

"You should try to get back to sleep, it's getting late." Severus said.

"Shouldn't you rest as well?" Harry asked.

"I need to finish setting up my classroom."

"But what if he decides to activate the mark again?" Harry asked. Severus sighed slightly

"If I stay, will you go to sleep?" Severus bargained.

"Yes." Harry said. Severus handed Harry another potion then retreated to his own bed beside Harry's.

"It's a dreamless sleep potion. Don't worry, you can trust my word." Severus said, correctly interpreting Harry's hesitation. Harry nodded and drank the potion, barely having time to place the bottle on the table before it took effect.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In the morning Harry was roughly shaken awake by a worried Madame Pomfrey. She informed him that Severus' mark was acting up and he was needed. He quickly as possible lifted himself into his chair. Luckily Madame Pomfrey knew enough as a nurse to know that Harry needed to do this himself.

"I don't know what to do." Harry said.

"Speak to the mark Harry. Force Voldemort away." Dumbledore instructed. Harry slowly reached out his hand, placing it over the once again inflamed red mark. He stared at the snake, willing himself to speak parsletongue. At first his words didn't work. Then he looked up at Severus' pained face. The obsidian eyes flickered open to look at him, and Harry began to get angry at Voldemort for hurting _his _Severus. This time his hissed orders were effective, and the tension slowly bled out of Severus' body. Harry also felt his energy leaving him, and laid his head on the bed beside Severus', his hand still on the mark.

"Leave him be." Dumbledore said when Madame Pomfrey moved to check on them. "They'll both be fine." Madame Pomfrey huffed, but returned to her office.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Harry woke up, the first thing he noticed was a pain in his back from his position slumped over the bed, and a smooth hand once again stroking over his face. Harry sighed contentedly, but kept his eyes closed, afraid the hand would go away. He leaned into the touch when the hand stopped moving to gently cup his cheek.

"I know you're awake." Severus said. Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked over to Severus.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked.

"Quite. I . . . Thank you." Severus said.

"Call it payback for stopping my uncle, if you wish. I wasn't going to stand by and watch him kill you." Harry said.

"No, that wouldn't conform to your hero-complex at all, would it?" Severus said in a teasing tone.

"Ow, my back." Harry said, sitting up for the first time since waking.

"Serves you right, sleeping in a chair." Severus said, walking over to one of Madame Pomfrey's cupboards and pulled out a jar of salve.

"Get on your bed and I'll put this on your back. It will get rid of the pain." Severus said.

"I don't think I can." Harry answered. Without a word Severus set the jar down and easily lifted Harry out of his chair, laying him on the bed face down. He poured a bit of the viscous liquid onto Harry's back, causing him to hiss slightly.

"That's cold!" Harry exclaimed. Severus just smirked at him.

"You have no idea how good that feels." Harry said as Severus kneaded the potion into the sore muscles of his back. Severus just smirked again.

"I suggest that you not sleep in your chair again if you don't want a stiff back.." Severus said.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Madame Pomfrey said, coming in. "What are you doing, Severus?"

"Mr. Potter has strained his back sleeping in his chair all night like a fool Gryffindor. I was merely administering a potion." Severus said, easily switching back to snarky professor mode. Harry sighed slightly when the hands left his back.

"Could you help me turn over?" Harry asked. Severus complied and Harry pulled the blanket up over him as he settled into the soft mattress.

"Ah, you're awake." Another voice said.

"Do I hear an echo?" Severus sneered.

"Now, now Severus. I have a few books here of marking spells Harry. We can begin trying them, if you are up to it Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Can I look at the spells? I had another vision, Voldemort was marking a new Death Eater." Harry said.

"Of course Harry. Here are the books." Dumbledore said, placing several books on the table beside Harry's bed. "Why don't you tell me all of this vision?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry did just that.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The morning of September first approached swiftly and the students were due back in a few hours. Harry and Severus were still in the hospital wing. Harry was desperately reading through books while Severus slept, having recently been tortured through his mark again. Voldemort was activating the mark more often, and Severus was becoming weak, fast. Harry's energy was fading as well from constantly battling with the mark and Voldemort. Each time Voldemort seemed stronger, more determined that this would be the day he would overpower Harry and kill his traitor. Excitement filled Harry, however, when he stumbled upon some very familiar words.

"Madame Pomfrey!" he shouted, his eyes flying across a page of an extremely obscure book from the restricted section.

"What is it Mr. Potter?"

"Call Dumbledore, I've found it!" he said, directing his chair over to Severus' bedside.

"This better be worth waking me up, Potter." Severus snarled. He wasn't much of a morning person, Harry had discovered.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I've found it! You're free!" Harry said.

"Not yet I'm not. We aren't guaranteed it will work." Severus said.

"Stop being such a pessimist." Harry chided.

"I'd rather be a pessimist than a disillusioned optimist." Severus said. Harry huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Madame Pomfrey informs me that you have had a breakthrough, Harry?" Dumbledore said.

"This is the spell Voldemort used. The counter-spell is here." Harry said.

"An extremely simple spell. How clever." Dumbledore said. "You may have as long as you wish to get ready to cast the spell."

"I want to do it now. Voldemort is draining both Severus and I of our energy." Harry said

"Very well then, if you are sure, go ahead and perform the spell. Madame Pomfrey and I will stand back here. I'm afraid there might be pain for you Severus, if not both of you." Dumbledore said.

"A fair trade to be rid of this monstrosity." Severus said. Harry nodded, placing the book on the bed beside Severus. He placed his hands over Severus' arm, one just above the mark and one just below. Concentrating on the snake part of the mark for a moment, he began the chant. As his hissing filled the room Severus' eyes locked onto him. Harry's breath was nearly taken away as Severus' masks crumbled and all his feelings of apprehension and fear showed through those obsidian eyes. Harry was reluctant to look back at the book, but he needed to know the next line. He found it surprisingly easy to switch the English to parsltongue.

As Harry reached the middle of the incantation, the mark began to glow an evil shade of red. The light grew in intensity until Harry was nearly blinded. A hoarse cry broke from Severus' throat, and Harry began to feel himself physically fighting with the darkness contained within the mark. He could feel Voldemort's presence fighting back. As he continued the spell, he racked his brain for anything to stop Voldemort. Then he had it - Love. Love and kindness had stopped him from killing Harry once or twice, perhaps love could stop him again. So he dredged up every good feeling he had, his love for his friends, the Weasley's, his parents, and his feeling for Severus, feelings he didn't even realize had been festering under his skin for weeks now. He concentrated all of these feelings at repelling the darkness he felt, and it began to abate.

And then it was gone. Harry continued the spell almost too easily. As he neared the end of the rant, the red slowly faded to pink, then white. Once it had reached the purest white, it began to diminish. Harry focused all his remaining energy on his chanting. The light disappeared as he said the last few words. He caught a glimpse of a bare stretch of pale skin before exhaustion took over and his world faded to black oblivion.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke to a pounding headache and achy limbs. His headache was only made worse when he opened his eyes. Hissing at the blinding whiteness of the hospital wing, he snapped his eyes shut again. He didn't try opening them again until he heard sounds from the next bed.

"Severus?" Harry asked.

"No, it's bigfoot." Severus snapped obviously in pain as well.

"Did it work?"

"See for yourself." Severus smiled, actually smiled, lifting up his unmarred arm for Harry to see.

"We did it." Harry said in awe.

"You did it Harry." Severus said. Harry's protests were stalled by Madame Pomfrey's entrance, however.

"I thought I heard voices. Here, drink these." Madame Pomfrey said, shoving potion after potion at her two patients. They gave identical sighs of relief as the aches and pains bled out of their bodies.

"How long have we been out?" Harry asked.

"It's Sunday the third. Classes begin tomorrow. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have been quite worried about you." Madame Pomfrey said. After a routine checkup and a lecture not to do anything strenuous for at least 24 hours, they were free to go. Harry found himself torn between finding his friends or returning to the peaceful quiet of Severus' - and now his - chambers.

"Go see your friends, Harry." Severus said, deciding for him.

"Really? Thank you Severus." Harry said, setting off for Gryffindor tower. He was a bit paranoid on the staircases, which actually worked in his favor. Before he even reached the tower he ran into Ron and Hermione, no doubt coming down to visit him in the infirmary.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, launching herself at him.

"Hullo Hermione." Harry said.

"What happened to your wheelchair?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore replaced it with it's magical counterpart. I can actually get upstairs now." Harry said.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? The Weasel, The mudblood, and what's this? A cripple?" an unmistakable drawl asked.

"Bugger off Malfoy." Ron said.

"No, I don't think I will. How the mighty have fallen, huh Crabbe?" Malfoy said. Before anyone could act Harry had whipped out his wand, casting the first curse that came to mind. Malfoy went flying, hitting the wall with a satisfying thud.

"Maybe that will knock some sense into you." Harry said calmly, directing his chair away from the scene.

"Where are you staying Harry? You stuff isn't in the dorm." Ron asked.

"Dumbledore doesn't want me staying in the dorm. I still have problems getting in and out of my chair sometimes, and a little while ago I fell down the stairs." Harry said.

"So where are you staying?" Ron asked.

"With Snape." Harry said, putting on his best look of repulsion. Best not let Ron think he enjoyed it.

"WHAT!" Ron shouted. "It's bad enough you had to spend your summer with him, now you have to live with him at school as well!" Ron ranted.

"It's not all bad, Ron." Harry said.

"Not all bad? NOT ALL BAD?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione sensibly slapped a hand over his mouth to end his rant before it even began.

"Even though I hate to admit it, I can't take care of myself yet Ron. I need his help." Harry said quietly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and looking down.

"But why _him?_" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron. You'd have to ask the headmaster.

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall asked, approaching with Malfoy behind her.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Malfoy has accused you of attacking him in the hall just a few moments ago. He has the wounds to prove it." She said.

"Malfoy was insulting him, Professor McGonagall, calling him a cripple." Hermione said.

"Whether provoked or not, this cannot go without punishment. Ten points from Slytherin for insulting another student, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention with Professor Snape for attacking one of his Slytherins, Mr. Potter."

"Yes Professor." Harry said. The trio retreated to Gryffindor tower where Harry was instantly mobbed. Seemed news of his paralysis had already hit the newspapers. Everyone knew. Needless to say, Harry got out of there quickly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Why aren't you wreaking havoc with the other two thirds of the Gryffindor Trio?" Severus asked as Harry entered the room. Severus was sitting in front of the fire reading on what looked like an extremely comfortable black leather armchair. Harry had always thought he would have wing-back chairs. At least the black was correct.

"Everyone knows I'm paralyzed. It was in the paper already. They were all treating me like I was brain-damaged, not disabled." Harry said.

"Professor McGonagall says you attacked Malfoy." Severus stated.

"He insulted me."

"So you physically attacked him?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

"He hit on a bit of a touchy subject." Harry said.

"Which would be?"

"He taunted me about being a cripple." Harry said.

"I'm disappointed. A Slytherin should be able to come up with a better insult than that." Severus said matter-of-factly. Harry chuckled slightly.

"Count on you to be disappointed that his insults weren't creative enough. He's been doing it for years, can't think of anything more original than Potty and Scar-Head." Harry said.

"At least this year I won't have to cater to that little ingrate anymore." Severus said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I am no longer a Death Eater. I do not have to favor Malfoy or any of the Slytherins to keep my cover anymore."

"That's always good news. Class might actually be tolerable now." Harry said.

"Perhaps." Severus said.

"Git." Harry said, smiling despite his words.

"Brat." Severus countered. Harry stuck out his tongue. "Oh, that's real mature." Severus said sarcastically.

"I'm a teenager, I'm allowed to be immature. Actually, it's like some great universal law, like gravity, that all teenagers must act immature and rebellious." Harry said with a smirk eerily reminiscent of Severus himself.

"You should go to bed. Classes start tomorrow." Severus said.

"So that's your solution? Send me to bed when you can't think of a comeback?" Harry had no idea where this new attitude was coming from, but it was nice to be able to get one-up of Severus.

"My rooms, my rules." Severus said.

"They're my rooms too." Harry said.

"Don't act like a petulant child, it isn't becoming of you." Severus said.

"Git." Harry said.

"I believe we've been through this before." Severus smirked, putting away his book. Harry huffed and waved his wand, his clothing changing into a pair of drawstring pants and a t-shirt. So much for being one-up.

"Goodnight Severus." Harry said.

"Goodnight, Brat." Severus said, smirking as he left the room. Harry stuck out his tongue again even though Severus couldn't see it before going to his own bedroom and hoisting himself into his bed. He was quite proud of himself that he could get in and out of bed at least 90 percentof the time.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next morning Harry entered the Great Hall just after Severus for breakfast. Silence spread over the hall for a moment when they saw him in the magical wheelchair before talk exploded, no doubt rumors flying back and forth. Ron and Hermione rushed up to him, Hermione moving behind Harry to push his chair.

"You don't need to push the chair Hermione, it moves on its own. Even if I had a normal wheelchair, I am perfectly capable of getting around by myself." Harry said.

"Sorry Harry." Hermione said.

"It's okay. Could you get rid of that chair there so I can sit at the table?" Harry asked. Hermione obeyed, vanishing the chair with a wave of her wand. Harry put a bit of breakfast on his plate, not eating very much. His appetite had suffered greatly at the Dursley's, as they refused to feed him since he was making his own money.

"What are you going to do about Quidditch, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Do I look like I can play Ron?" Harry said bitterly.

"I guess not." Ron said. Harry's temper rose at the tone Ron used, as if it were Harry's fault.

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment, Ron. At least you can still feel your own damn legs!" Harry exclaimed, leaving the hall with Ron gaping after him. He headed back down to the dungeons as Potions was his first class of the day. After a few minutes fuming in silence he was interrupted by Severus' entrance.

"Care to explain what the drama in the Great Hall was about?" Severus asked.

"Ron showing off his 'emotional range of a teaspoon.'" Harry said.

"Weasley is unusually thick." Severus said. "What caused the shouting and storming away?"

"He's disappointed that I can't play quidditch anymore."

"Seems like something Weasley would do. You should get your ingredients now before the cupboard is mobbed. Class is starting soon." Severus said, waving his wand so the recipe was on the board. Harry obliged, gathering up what he needed and setting up his cauldron. Soon the rest of the class began filing in. Ron was about to sit by Harry, but Harry glared at him and he moved to sit with Seamus, the only other Gryffindor besides Hermione to make it into the class. Hermione sat beside Harry. The rest of the class was Slytherins - Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, and Nott.

"You are all to separately brew the potion on the board. That means no whispering instructions, Miss Granger. Using what you know of potions and ingredients, you will determine what the potion is. Ingredients are in the second cupboard from the left. Begin." Severus said. Hermione gave her best indignant look. There was a mass movement to get the best ingredients. Harry just pulled his knife and daisy roots to him and began chopping.

Near the end of the double period Harry finally finished. His potion was an amber color, looking very familiar. Looking around the room he noticed most cauldrons were darker by a shade or two, but basically the same color. The only exception was Ron's, whose was a lovely shade of puke green. He bottled his potion, trying to remember where he had seen it before. He mentally went over the ingredients again, and smelled the potion. He pulled away sharply. That scent was unmistakable. It was skele-grow.

"Weasley, what is this slop?" Severus asked.

"Um . . ." Ron swallowed. "It's a healing potion?" Ron asked more than stated.

"Wrong. Are you any better informed than your fellow classmate, Potter?" Severus asked. Harry noticed right away the Severus didn't take away points, which was quite unusual.

"It's skele-grow, Professor." Harry said. He found it easy to revert to calling Severus Professor when he was acting not too much different than just a few months earlier.

"Care to tell the class how you came to that conclusion?" Severus asked.

"The ingredients in it generally promote growth and healing. And that scent is unmistakable, I remember it from when I had to drink the stuff back in second year." Harry said.

"For once your clumsiness come in handy. Everyone label your potions and put them on my desk. Not you Weasley, that mess isn't even fit for a garbage bin." Severus said, vanishing Ron's potion. Ron glared at the ground as he left the classroom.

"Wait Harry." Ron said, catching up with Harry and Hermione on the way to the next class. Harry stopped near the foot of the staircase leading out of the dungeons. It would be easier for him to get through the halls after most people had cleared out.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to offend you. Hermione told me to think about what you said about not being able to feel your legs. I guess it must be pretty awful, huh? I could never imagine being paralyzed." Ron said.

"It's okay Ron, I'm just a little . . . sensitive about it." Harry said.

"Well come on then you two, we're going to be late for Transfigurations!" Hermione said. They quickly set off for the transfiguration classroom.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After dinner Harry was glad to return to the solitude of his and Severus' rooms. He never noticed how entirely exhausting it was being in the middle of a crowd of people. And with everyone ready to drop everything to help him when he didn't need help, he was more than glad to have a small sanctuary in the dungeons.

When Harry got into the rooms, Severus wasn't anywhere in sight. Harry decided he didn't want to have to sit straight up in his chair anymore, and lifted himself onto the couch. It was wonderful to be able to slouch again. The couch matched the armchair - black leather, overstuffed, and oh so comfortable. Harry sighed, summoning his transfigurations text to himself and beginning his homework. One class and already McGonagall had assigned them a two-foot essay. After Harry had written about a quarter of the needed length, Severus entered the living room from a door Harry had never payed attention to before.

"Hello Severus." Harry said. "Where does that lead to?" he motioned toward the door.

"That is my private lab. You are to stay out of it." Severus said.

"It's not like I'm going to blow it up by just looking at it." Harry muttered.

"One false move and it could blow up. I brewed potions for the Dark Lord Harry, I have many illegal and dangerous substances and potions in there." Severus said.

"Oh." Harry said, looking back to his textbook.

"It's not an issue of trust, Harry." Severus said, correctly interpreting Harry's sullenness. "I'd just rather not see you back in the hospital wing so soon. You seem bound and determined to break the record of most days spent in the infirmary."

"Hey! It's not always my fault!" Harry exclaimed.

"And Dumbledore wears black robes." Severus said.

"Hmpf." Harry said, turning back to his textbook.


	8. Chapter 8

The days soon fell into a pattern, as they're so likely to do during term. Harry became increasingly comfortable with his disability, and the other students became more used to having a handicapped person around. Soon everyone knew to not even try to push Harry's chair, as Harry hated feeling as if he needed a nursemaid. Harry took to watching Quidditch practice hidden in a corner of the pitch. That was the one thing he missed most from his old life - flying.

Harry was also slowly realizing that his feelings for Severus were more than friendship. The first time he had been aware of his subconscious feelings for the other man was just after he had removed the mark. Since then the feelings had only grown. But Harry was afraid to act on them in fear of losing Severus. He would rather have the man as a friend and love him from afar, then not have him in his life at all. He didn't even know if the man was gay, let alone interested. That was another thing Harry had gotten used to. After Cho, he had never had interest in anyone else. He found it wasn't too hard to accept he wasn't interested in girls anymore.

Classes had changed as well. They were much more grueling and fast paced, with quite a bit more homework now that they were in N.E.W.T. level. Severus had changed his attitude in class. He treated the Gryffindors a tiny bit better, and treated the Slytherins just the same as anyone else (cruelly). It was causing quite a stir in the castle, and rumors were running rampant. Harry found the dungeons were a much needed reprise from the hubbub happening in the rest of the castle.

Harry usually spent an hour or so each night with Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, or sometimes the library. Their treatment of him was still slightly different than what it was before, but he knew they meant well. The other Gryffindors were by far the worst, except for maybe the Slytherins with their constant insults.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Before anyone knew it, Halloween was upon them. The morning dawned dark and dreary, with a promise of rain later in the day. Harry had dark circles under his eyes and a feeling that something was going to go wrong today due to his scar acting up most of the night. Yawning, he piled his usual, albeit small breakfast onto his plate.

Harry didn't usually pay too much attention when the post arrived as there was rarely anything for him, but when people began pointing up and whispering, he turned his face up to look at the owls. A large, black bird that was definitely not an owl was flying straight toward him with a small package. He stared distrustfully at the package, not wanting to open it without verifying it wasn't cursed.

"Who's it from?" Neville asked.

"I don't know. Don't touch it, it could be cursed." Harry said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Severus heading over toward him. Before they had gone more than a few steps from the head table, however, the package exploded into a cloud of smoke. What looked suspiciously like, and probably was, blood sprayed all over the people closest to Harry as well. A horrible, cold, hissing voice filled the hall, Voldemort's voice. The students panicked, shrieking, running into each other and yelling muffled curses in the smoke-filled hall.

"Happy Halloween Potter . . . Crucio." the awful voice hissed. As the curse was said, Harry felt the familiar pain of the cruciatus curse scorch along his veins. The smoke began to glow green, then formed itself into the Dark Mark. Harry lost his inner battle with the curse and screamed in pain, thrashing so much he fell out of his chair. Severus was the first to reach him, and with a muttered finite incantatum the pain dissipated. Harry slumped as Severus gathered him close, standing up with Harry cradled in his arms. He quickly checked him over for wounds as he was covered in blood. Luckily none of it was Harry's, it was all from the package

"What happened?" Hermione asked shakily. She too was covered in blood.

"The Dark Lord found a way to send curses through owl post, I'd say." Severus said, sweeping out of the hall and toward the dungeon. As he made his way there, Dumbledore's voice echoed through the halls of the school, telling the students not to panic, to return to their common rooms, and that classes were cancelled for the day.

Severus placed Harry in his room, leaving him for a moment to retrieve a potion. Severus had taken him to the dungeons as he could treat Harry just as easily as Madame Pomfrey, who would probably be busy with other students as some had begun hurling curses when the Dark Lord's voice rang out through the hall.

"Drink. It will get rid of the lingering pain." Severus ordered as he returned to Harry's room. This particular potion was of his own creation, made specifically to deal with the effects of the cruciatus curse. He had nearly worshiped this potion during the worst of his spying days. A couple cleansing charms and the horrible red stains were gone as well. A knock on the door had Severus pulling his wand, carefully opening the door to see who it was.

"Oh, Albus, come in. I've treated Harry." Severus said, lowering his wand.

"The castle has been secured and the wards checked. It was just the package that got through. How is Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"He is resting. I have given him a potion to counteract the lingering effects." Severus said.

"Very well, I will leave him in your care for the rest of the day. Students are restricted to their common rooms, just incase. Here is Harry's chair. The other order members and I are doing a sweep of the perimeters, but I would like you to remain with Harry. I will check on your Slytherins." Dumbledore said.

"Very well Albus." Severus said. Dumbledore swept out of the room with a nod. Severus placed strong locking spells and wards around his rooms, adding to the already impressive security he kept up. Better safe than sorry. He returned to Harry's room to make sure the potion was working - he had only ever used it on himself.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"The headmaster. They have checked the castle and the wards, and are doing a sweep of the perimeter as we speak. Students are confined to their common rooms, you are staying here." Severus said.

"Good. I can't deal with all of my house mates asking if I'm okay every five seconds right now." Harry said. Severus cast a critical eye over the boy. He was slightly pale, and there were large bags under his eyes. He was still rail thin as well, though he had added a nice layer of muscle to his upper body.

"Have you been sleeping well Harry?" Severus asked. Cruciatus didn't cause bags under the eyes.

"My scar was acting up last night. When I did fall asleep, I had nightmares." Harry said.

"You have nightmares often?" Severus asked.

"Almost every night, though not always so bad." Harry admitted.

"Dare I ask what they are about?"

"Cedric and Sirius, Voldemort." Harry said quietly. Severus sighed and sat beside Harry on his bed. Harry leaned his head against Severus shoulder. "I . . . I see them die again. I see Voldemort's rebirth. I see the meetings again, at least without the pain." Harry whispered. Severus ran his hand through the mop of raven hair, subconsciously calming Harry. Harry turned his head to hide his face against Severus' shoulder.

"I can give you dreamless sleep potion when it gets particularly bad, but you can't take it all the time as it builds up toxicity in the body. It's also addicting." Severus said.

"That would be nice." Harry said, nodding against Severus' shoulder. He yawned a moment later, the adrenaline rush from the fear long gone.

"Why don't I get you some now? The Dark Lord might be planning something, you might have a vision." Severus said.

"No use, it doesn't work against the visions." Harry said.

"Really? I guess it isn't that odd, the visions are caused by something completely separate than what causes dreams." Severus thought out loud. "Why don't you take some anyway, you could use a good long rest." Severus said.

"Never thought I'd see the day Severus Snape started acting like a mother hen." Harry snickered.

"Clearly you're so tired you've become delirious." Severus said, summoning the potion to himself so as not to leave Harry alone.

"Can . . . will you stay until I'm asleep?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Very well." Severus said. "Bottoms up."

"Do you have any idea how disgusting your potions are?" Harry said with a grimace, setting down the empty vial.

"They're medicine, they are not supposed to taste good." Severus said. He helped Harry to lay down as the potion quickly took affect.

"Thank you." Harry murmured just before sleep claimed him. Severus ran his hands through the soft raven hair for a few moments before leaving the room. He went straight for his laboratory, intent on starting a new potion, one to block the visions. He gathered together several books and recipes, spreading them out on a table.

Severus' lab was set up much differently than his classroom. Shelves lined the walls, holding potions, ingredients, recipes and books. There were three main tables, both as large as two of the students work tables. One was used to make his everyday potions for the hospital wing and his classes. The second he was currently using. The third was covered with papers, figures, texts and recipes, as well as two cauldron which held different versions of an experimental potion, yet another potion he was working on for Harry. This one he had been working on since Harry was sent to live with him. He was hoping it would be able to restore the feeling, and hopefully the movement to Harry's legs. He hadn't told Harry about it yet as he didn't want to disappoint him if it failed.

Harry was beginning to occupy a large part of his life, Severus thought idly. He also found he didn't mind much. He had thought he was used to his solitary life, but he couldn't deny that it was nice to have Harry around. Perhaps that was what Dumbledore was planning all along.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry slowly surfaced from the dark depths of sleep, feeling more rested than he could ever remember being. He gave a small content noise and burrowed deeper into the soft bed, taking advantage of the rare comfort. He heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the room, causing him to snap his eyes open.

"You laughed." Harry said.

"Is it that amazing?" Severus asked.

"Ron would probably have a heart attack. But no, once someone gets to know you, I guess it isn't that surprising." Harry said.

"You don't seem to have any lingering aches or pains. No visions either, correct?" Severus asked.

"No visions. I feel better than I've felt in ages." Harry said.

"Have you never gotten a decent amount of sleep?" Severus asked.

"Maybe during my first couple years at Hogwarts." Harry answered. Severus thankfully let it go.

"I've begun research on a potion to help you with the visions. I can't guarantee results, though." Severus said. He felt safe enough telling Harry about this potion even with the risk of failure. His legs were still a raw wound, however, and failure might not be taken well if he knew about the potion.

"You don't have to do that for me." Harry said. Severus sighed, conjuring up a chair to sit in. Time to tackle the problem of Harry's low self-worth.

"I want to do this Harry." He began. "You need to stop thinking that you aren't worthy of other people's attentions. If anything you are more worthy, and not because you are famous. Do you understand?" Severus asked.

"I guess so." Harry answered. "I just don't want you to go through so much trouble for me. Creating a new, working potion must be hard. I can barely brew an existing potion"

"It is, but I enjoy the challenge. I am a Potions Master, Harry, creating new potions is one of my hobbies. Potions may seem like a chore to you, but to me they are the most interesting thing I can think of." Severus said.

"Oh. Where did my chair end up?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"It's in the other room. The school is on lock down still, so you have to stay in the rooms." Severus said, allowing the topic change.

"I can't see Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You can tomorrow." Severus said.

"Oh. So the feast is cancelled as well?" Harry asked.

"The headmaster doesn't want to risk an attack."

"Probably a good idea."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The rest of the day passed without event. Not a single Death Eater or dark creature showed up at Hogwarts, but there were attacks on two small, isolated villages where muggles and wizards lived together, more or less the only two in existence. Voldemort was getting braver. Harry was unfortunate enough to be dragged into Voldemort's mind during the attack. Severus had held him down for what seemed like ages as he thrashed and screamed during the vision. He had finally slumped back onto his bed, and for a few frantic moments Severus searched for a pulse. He found it with a sigh of relief and went about gathering up potions for Harry.

When Harry had surfaced from unconsciousness he had been frantic. It took Severus several minutes to convince Harry he was safe, that he was still at Hogwarts, and that he wouldn't be hurt. Finally Harry recognized his surroundings, and quickly dissolved into tears. Severus had held him, offering him what comfort he could as Harry mourned the death and destruction he had witnessed. Finally he calmed enough to take the potions.

As Harry had already taken a dreamless sleep potion that morning, Severus couldn't give him another. Instead he had to fall asleep naturally. Harry once again asked Severus to stay with him in a small voice, and Severus obliged. He carded his fingers through Harry's hair, letting his mind wander. Before he knew it Harry was asleep. He stayed a few more minutes, amazed by how innocent, how unburdened Harry could look in sleep. Finally, when his position was beginning to become uncomfortable, Severus returned to his own bed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Severus observed Harry closely the next day. He acted quite normal, laughing with his friends and such, but there was something off about him most of the day. He politely answered questions about his health with 'I'm fine' before changing the subject. Severus finally pinpointed the difference in Harry when he was finishing up his potion in class. His eyes had changed, had become a bit more empty, a bit more sorrowful, a bit more jaded.

Severus spent much of that lesson studying Harry's eyes. They didn't belong in a face that young. They didn't even belong in the face of someone Severus' age. They were the eyes of an old man, a jaded man, a man who had lived through chaos and destruction, through torture and death. But then again, all of those descriptions fit Harry, all but old. For there was no way he could be called a boy any longer, not with eyes like those.

After dinner, when Harry was with his friends up in the common room, Severus was feeling restless. He needed a place to think as potions weren't helping. Finally it hit him and he went to his wardrobe, reaching all the way into the back and pulling out an old, but well-cared for broomstick. He hadn't flown in ages, but it helped to clear his mind when he was particularly restless. He didn't care for the death-defying stunts Harry liked to pull when he could fly, but he did enjoy being up in the air with the world spread out beneath him, feeling weightless. So he headed out to the pitch. The Gryffindor team was just leaving the pitch, and he carefully avoided them in the dark.

As Severus kicked off, the moon appeared from behind gray clouds. It was full, and Severus gave a small shudder at the reminder of werewolves. But the view was astounding, all of Hogwarts and the forbidden forest spread out beneath him, the moonlight adding an almost ethereal glow. He slowly flew around the pitch, not noticing the solitary figure in the corner of the pitch.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry silently made his way through the hallways of Hogwarts. Ron had left for Quidditch practice, and he and Hermione had finished all their homework. He had told Hermione he was going back to the dungeons, but halfway there he changed his mind. He directed his chair outside and down to the Quidditch pitch.

Hidden in a corner he watched as the team practiced in the setting sun. Ginny was a good replacement for him, her skill much improved over the summer. Harry sighed, wondering why he tortured himself by watching his friends do the one thing he would give his life to do again. But he kept on coming to the pitch, longing for just five more minutes in the air. But without the use of his legs he wouldn't be able to grip the broom. He would fall off before he got two feet in the air.

The sun set and the team headed toward the changing rooms. Soon everything was silent and dark. Just as Harry was about to leave, the moon came out, illuminating a single figure on the pitch. The person took off, immediately flying high into the sky. While the figure didn't do any particularly fancy flying, it was still beautiful for Harry. As the figure turned toward him, he caught sight of the face and gasped. It was Severus. At the same instant, Severus saw him as well. He flew down to Harry, hovering on his broom next to the boy.

"You miss flying, don't you?" Severus asked after a few moments of silence.

"More than anything." Harry said.

"Why do you torture yourself by coming down here?" Severus asked.

"I was asking myself the same thing." Harry answered. They lapsed into silence for a moment. Severus seemed to come to a decision, however, and dismounted the broom.

"Give me your arms." Severus said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Trust me." Severus said. Harry nodded and held out his arms. Severus placed them around his neck then carefully picked Harry up, holding him with his arms around Harry's waist and their chests pressed together. He directed the broom to hover next to them, and carefully maneuvered Harry's leg over it.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Just trust me." Severus repeated. Keeping his arms around the boy's waist, he moved to sit behind him on the broom.

"Hold tightly with your hands. You'll have to steer." Severus said.

"You really mean it?" Harry asked in awe.

"Just hold tight." Severus said, kicking off slowly. Harry was in heaven the moment he felt the wind rush through his hair. He directed the broom to go higher, beginning to steer in zig-zag patterns across the pitch. Giving a small whoop he urged the broom to go faster. Severus' arms around his waist anchored him when by himself he would have fallen. They pulled him against the warmth of Severus' chest, and Harry felt safe in those arms.

"Pull up before you kill us Potter!" Severus shouted as Harry entered a dive. Harry was too busy losing himself in the rush of air. He pulled up about a foot from the ground, only then noticing the death grip Severus had on his body.

"Don't you ever even think about doing that again." Severus growled into Harry's ear.

"Will you take me flying again?" Harry asked happily.

"If you don't try to kill us." Severus said. Harry just grinned and directed them back to where his chair had been left. Severus carefully dismounted, never once letting go of Harry's waist. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck again as Severus lifted him off the broom.

"Thank you Severus, so much. You have no idea what that meant to me." Harry said quietly.

"It was nothing." Severus said. Harry's arms were still around Severus, who was bending over, his face only inches from Harry's. Before he could stop himself, Harry slowly leaned up, and then his lips were on Severus', soft, pliable, and oh so delicious. In the back of his mind Severus was screaming 'This is wrong!' but for the life of him he couldn't find a reason to care. The kiss ended all too soon for both parties. Though it was nothing more than a chaste kiss, Harry had somehow felt as if it was the most intimate thing he had experienced.

"Harry . . ." Severus began.

"No, please. Please don't say you don't want me, or that we can't. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin things." Harry said desperately.

"I wasn't going to say that, Harry." Severus said. "I do want you, but we must be careful."

"It's allowed?" Harry asked.

"It's not strictly forbidden, but it's not encouraged. We are wizards, Harry. A simple dose of veriteserum can determine whether any coercion was involved." Severus said. "But we should take this slowly, Harry. I don't want to pressure you into anything. And we must be careful. The public will not be happy about their savior being attached to an ex-death eater more than twice his age." Severus said sorrowfully.

"Screw the public. They've dictated my entire life, I won't let them interfere in this." Harry said. "And it's only twenty years, Severus, how much is twenty years going to matter when we're in our hundreds? Wizards live nearly twice as long as muggles."

"The fact remains that I am not well liked Harry." Severus said.

"I understand Severus, and if you want to keep it a secret I'll listen. I don't particularly want my face plastered all over the tabloids yet again." Harry said. Severus gave a small smile.

"Let's go back to our rooms to talk this over a bit more." Severus said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Harry agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay everyone, I haven't put any author's notes in here before, but with the release of HBP I feel there is a need.

I have already finished the book, and I have only two things to say to you.

1. There will be **NO SPOILERS** in this story.

2. This story will continue on, completely disregarding everything that happened in HBP.

Thank you for your time.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The rest of the evening went smoothly for both wizards. They talked about many things, mostly their past and their habits, in order to get to know each other better. Severus informed Harry of the wizarding world's view on love. In the wizarding world gay couples were slightly more accepted, as many believed love to be it's own brand of magic, no matter if the one you loved was the same gender. That's not to say it was completely accepted. Purebloods generally discouraged same-sex relationships as it was difficult to produce an heir.

Unfortunately, the night did not continue on it's smooth course. Severus was jerked awake by screaming in the middle of the night and quickly dashed to Harry's room. He wasn't thrashing, so it was unlikely that it was a vision, but something was causing him great distress. Severus sat on the bed beside Harry and gently gripped his shoulder, shaking him a bit to wake him up. He woke with a start and tried to move away from Severus.

"It's Severus, Harry. You're safe here in your room." He said quietly, waiting for him to regain his senses. When he did he immediately collapsed against Severus.

"Nightmare or vision?" Severus asked, stroking his hand through Harry's hair. He had found out long ago that Harry loved to have his hair played with. He acted much like a cat, leaning into the touch.

"Just a nightmare." Harry said. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, having learned from past nightmares that the thing that comforted Harry the most was simple touches and a comforting embrace. Harry tucked his face into the small hollow between Severus' neck and shoulder, something he hadn't done before, but something that felt perfectly right to both wizards. Severus ran his hands up and down Harry's back.

"Harry?" Severus asked after Harry had been quiet for several moments.

"Yes?" Harry answered, his voice muffled against Severus' skin. Severus suppressed a small shiver as Harry's breath ghosted over the bare skin of his neck.

"Would you care to talk about it?" Severus asked.

"Just normal nightmares - meetings, tournament, veil." Harry answered quietly.

"No one's normal nightmares should include death and the Dark Lord." Severus said. Harry pressed closer to Severus, taking as much comfort as possible. Severus found himself all too happy to be able to give Harry the contact he needed. Here, in the middle of the night, in his own quarters, with the person he found himself falling for, he felt he didn't need to hide under his cool exterior anymore. He could be kind and caring, Harry wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't tell him emotions are a weakness. Harry felt the same. Here he could be vulnerable - Severus would protect him.

"I'm not exactly normal myself, am I?" Harry asked bitterly.

"What is normal?" Severus asked cryptically. Harry snorted slightly.

"You sound like Dumbledore with his cryptic non-answers."

"Merlin forbid." Severus said with shudder. The dismal mood lifted with the small bit of humor. Severus moved to get up as Harry seemed fine now, but he was stopped as Harry's grip on his tightened.

"Don't leave, please." Harry pleaded.

"We agreed to move slowly, Harry." Severus said.

"You don't have to stay all night . . . just until I fall asleep, please?" Harry said.

"Alright." Severus said, settling back onto the bed. Harry loosened his grip to lay back down in a comfortable position. It was just a matter of moments before Harry was asleep. Severus left, wanting to keep the relationship at a slow pace. His own bed seemed frigid compared to the warmth of an armful of Harry.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The routine of classes continued on, though with the added hint of romance at night for Harry. During the day Severus remained as he had been since the beginning of the year - passive and showing an equal amount of disdain for all the students, though considerably less house points were taken than when he had been a spy.

Harry found it not very hard to continue to act as teacher and student, as Severus had a different personality in class. He did it to keep order in the classroom, Harry had come to learn. If the students weren't careful people could be seriously harmed or killed in potion explosions. A good amount of fear of the professor kept most students in line.

Ron was a bit curious why Harry spent so much time down in the dungeons, but Harry easily avoided his questions. He did make a point to spend at least an hour or more with his friends each day, more on the weekends, but for some reason it didn't seem the same as it had been. He often found Ron's behavior childish, and Hermione's incessant worrying over schoolwork annoying. He supposed he had grown up after Sirius' death and the loss of his legs.

The other students seemed even more childish to Harry. Didn't anyone know there was a war going on out there! People were dying, not just nameless statistics, but actual people with names and faces, lives and families. Everyone just continued on as if there was nothing to worry about except tests and their grades.

"What are you brooding about today?" Severus asked as he exited his lab. Harry was in his favorite spot slouched on the couch, staring unseeingly at his essay he was supposed to be finishing.

"I'm not brooding." Harry answered.

"You're most definitely brooding." Severus said. He sat on the arm of the couch and Harry leaned into his side with a sigh.

"Everybody is so carefree. They don't have to worry about Voldemort everyday." Harry said sadly.

"You shouldn't have to either, Harry." Severus said.

"I can't just forget him. He's in my head every other night. I'm . . . I'm afraid he might try to possess me again through the link." Harry admitted.

"Again?" Severus asked, manouvering Harry until they both sat on the couch, Harry between Severus' legs, leaning back against his chest. Both men were amazed at how easily they moved into an intimate relationship. They had shared nothing more than a few heated kisses and comforting touches, though, as neither wanted to rush things.

"At the Ministry . . . he and Dumbledore were dueling. He possessed me, tried to get Dumbledore to kill me, killing him as well. It hurt . . . Merlin did it hurt. I wished Dumbledore would listen to him, would kill me just so I didn't have to feel that pain. I thought of Sirius then, and the love I felt for him forced Voldemort out of my body, however." Harry explained quietly. Severus wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist, leaning his cheek against the nest of black hair.

"Funny you should mention that. I had a breakthrough on the potion I was working on today, the potion to block the visions. I have a version for you to try. If it works it will just be a matter of fine-tuning it." Severus said.

"Really? Already? You . . . thank you, you have no idea how much that means . . . thank you." Harry said emotionally. He turned in Severus' arms to press a chaste kiss to the older mans lips. "Thank you." he said once more.

"It was my pleasure, Harry." Severus said. "It was quite simple really. A combination of dreamless sleep and an obscure potion true seers use to control their visions, with a few enhancements. I'm almost positive it will work. And it's non-addictive and non-toxic, so you should be able to take it every night." Severus said.

"How will we know if it works? I don't have visions every night." Harry said.

"You take it every night, and if you go an unusually long period of time without a vision, we assume it's working." Severus answered. He was glad at least one potion was done for Harry. The potion for his legs was giving him a bit of trouble. He was hoping to have it ready by the holidays, however. It would be the perfect Christmas gift for Harry, even if Christmas was more than a month away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The third night that Harry took the new potion, his scar began to pain him just before bedtime. A bit nervously he took the potion, not particularly looking forward to falling asleep. Usually when his scar hurt it meant a vision was coming. Tonight would be the night he found out whether the potion worked or not.

Harry woke groggily in the morning to a pounding headache originating in his scar. There were also a few aches in the rest of his body. The potion had not been quite as effective as they had hoped.

"How do you feel Harry?" Severus asked when Harry left his room.

"I think I had a vision. It was just flashes, not nearly as bad as it was before. A bit of pain. I think the potion was too weak. I'm sorry." Harry said. Severus frowned, disappointed that his potion was a failure.

"Nothing for you to be sorry about Harry. I'll make a stronger version. More of the vision-repressing aspect and less sleeping potion. Natural sleep is far better. Would a pain-killer in the mix be helpful as well?" Severus asked, half thinking out loud.

"A pain killer would be wonderful. My head is about to split open." Harry said. Severus immediately retrieved a vial.

"Drink." He ordered. Harry did so with a grimace.

"Thanks."

"You need to finish getting ready for class." Severus said.

"Don't remind me." Harry groaned.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Over the next few days Severus worked on perfecting the potion for Harry. It took two weeks, but they finally had it perfected. Harry still felt a bit of pain in his scar, but it was not nearly as bad as it had been. Severus was still stumped on the nerve-repairing potion, however, a fact which constantly nagged at him.

Both men were becoming increasingly comfortable around the other. They often shared small touches and kisses in the privacy of their rooms, though they had yet to go further than a few heated kisses. In the evening, after Harry had done his homework and Severus finished up his lab work, they would often sit curled together on the couch. Sometimes they would read, or talk, or just sit and enjoy each other's presence.

Harry enjoyed the simplicity of it all. He enjoyed knowing there was somewhere he belonged, somewhere he was wanted. Hermione and Ron were becoming increasingly preoccupied with each other, though they had yet to act on their feelings. Harry didn't mind so much now that he had Severus to turn to.

Severus loved being able to enjoy another's company once more. He had thought he would live a life of solitude after taking the mark. He had even grown accustomed to it. But Harry wasn't demanding like others were. He didn't try to change Severus. Both just went along for the ride.

Severus' potion, unfortunately, did not repress Harry's nightmares. It could not be mixed with dreamless sleep either, as it could possibly put Harry into a coma. For a few nights Harry was fine. But, of course, all good things must come to an end.

Severus, who was woken by Harry's screams, gently woke the boy up and helped him realize he was still in Hogwarts. Harry was crying, signaling a particularly bad nightmare. He rarely cried, only when the nightmares were at their worst.

"Severus?" Harry asked once he had calmed.

"Yes?"

"W . . . would you stay with me tonight? Please, just for tonight?" Harry asked. Severus sighed slightly. It was not that large of a step in their relationship anymore, really. Nothing sexual would happen tonight, and they were both fully clothed.

"Very well Harry." Severus said, sliding under the blankets. He arranged himself so he was spooning the younger wizard, Harry's back pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, feeling Harry place his hands over Severus.

"Thank you." Harry whispered. Severus placed a small kiss on the back of Harry's neck as a reply.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning Harry was surprisingly the first to wake. In the night the two had gotten their limbs impossibly tangled. Severus' arms still held him, one splayed over Harry's stomach, the other holding one of Harry's hands. Harry was laying more on his back than his side, Severus' head placed near his shoulder, his long hair spilling over Harry's chest. One of Severus legs was thrown over Harry's hips, and he could feel a bit of it's weight high up near his waist. It disappointed him slightly that he couldn't feel Severus' legs entwined with his own.

Sighing quietly to himself, Harry played with the dark hair spread over Severus' face like a curtain. Though it was greasy, it was also silky and smooth. A good cleansing shampoo would probably get rid of most of the grease. Tucking his hair behind his ear, Harry took the opportunity to study Severus' relaxed expression. He look so different asleep. There were less wrinkles, not that he had too many to begin with. His face was neither sneering nor scowling, but almost peaceful. His nose looked slightly larger without his obsidian eyes framing it. There was no way Severus would be called beautiful or handsome, not by conventional means, not by society's standards, but to Harry he was the very definition of love. Severus cared for him, not Potter, son of James, not Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, but just Harry. Insecure, disabled, frightened Harry.

"I can feel you staring at me." Severus said in a husky, sleep-laden voice. Harry jumped, as Severus had not opened his eyes, and his breathing had not noticeably changed.

"Don't scare me like that!" Harry said. Severus chuckled slightly and pulled Harry against his chest, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Brat. It's too early to be awake on a Saturday." Severus said.

"You know, I always thought you would be a morning person." Harry said.

"Don't you listen to the rumors? I'm a Vampire, I'd much rather slink around at night sucking out student's blood." Severus said.

"Yeah, and I'm the neurotic heir of Slytherin." Harry said.

"The stupidity of students surprises me." Severus said.

"I think some random girl claimed to be carrying my child a few months ago." Harry said.

"You actually read that drivel?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Mrs. Weasley does. She believes it too. Took a while to convince her it wasn't mine." Harry said.

"If the girl pesters you, tell her to have a paternity charm performed." Severus said.

"Good idea." Harry said.

"Whatever happened to sleeping?" Severus asked.

"One-track mind, huh? I guess a bit more sleep doesn't sound too bad." Harry laughed.

"Good." Severus said. Harry snuggled close to Severus, bathing in the warmth his body provided. Both were soon asleep once more.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Where were you this morning?" Ron asked as Harry joined them for lunch. Harry blushed minutely, praying they wouldn't notice.

"Se - Professor Snape was recording my reactions to a potion he created." Harry lied. He wasn't sure he was ready for his friends to know about him and Severus yet.

"What! Snape's using you as a guinea pig for potions?" Ron hissed. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Ron. He created a potion to stop my visions. It's actually working." Harry said.

"That's wonderful Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What's the catch?" Ron asked. Harry frowned.

"No catch, Ron. He's a potions master, remember? It's fun for him to create potions." Harry said.

"I don't think Snape ever has anything remotely like fun." Ron said.

"Whatever you say Ron. Where is everybody?" He asked, noticing the hall was unusually empty.

"Did you forget? It's a Hogsmeade weekend." Ron said.

"I guess I did forget." Harry said. "I'll have to go get my cloak before we leave."

"Meet you in the entrance hall?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Harry said, making his way back down into the dungeons. He grabbed his thickest cloak as it was now winter and quite chilly. He also fished out his money bag so he could start his Christmas shopping.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Put a blanket over your legs so they don't freeze." Severus said. He transfigured a pillow into a thick wool blanket, spreading it over Harry's legs, tucking the edges beneath him so it would stay put.

"Thank you." Harry said, pulling Severus down for a kiss. "Bye." he said, going to meet Ron and Hermione. They were in the hall where they said they would be. He threw his cloak over his shoulders as they made their way down the path to the village.

"What's the blanket for?" Ron asked.

"So my legs don't freeze. Since I can't move them anymore they get cold easily, but I can't tell when my legs get too cold." Harry explained.

"Oh." Ron said, looking slightly uncomfortable. Harry scowled slightly, but more or less ignored it. For a few hours the three stayed together, going to the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes. They decided to split up after time in order to do their Christmas shopping. Harry easily picked up presents for most his friends, but he had no idea what to buy for Severus.

A Potion book seemed mundane when Severus probably had every book in creation. Potion ingredients fell under that category as well. Severus never wore jewelry, or anything besides his stiff black teaching robes. All in all, Harry didn't know very much about Severus' interest, a fact he found slightly disappointing.

Harry began searching through random stores to see if anything caught his attention. A small pendant in the back of one store caught his attention, he could sense powerful spells around it. Severus might like it, it was a Celtic Tree of Life pendant in silver, with a green stone in the center, on a thin silver chain.

"May I ask what charms are on this?" Harry asked the store owner.

"Ah, that is a rare necklace indeed. There are several protections on it, including a mild shield spell that will protect whoever it is given to from minor hexes and curses. It must be given to a loved one for the protections to work. It will alert whoever you give it to if you are in danger, and contains a strong locating spell if the owner is in danger." the lady running the shop explained. Harry smiled as she explained the protections.

"I'll take it." Harry said. She nodded, and Harry dug out a handful of galleons. She placed the necklace in a black velvet jewelers box, adding a silver ribbon. Harry left with a bit less dread about the coming holidays. Hopefully Severus wasn't totally against jewelry. Harry picked up a pair of soft black leather gloves and a grey scarf made of exquisite material as well, deciding to give Severus several gifts.

Harry found that his chair was quite useful when shopping, as when he met up with Hermione and Ron again they all hung their shopping bags off the back of his chair, or set them in his lap. Harry was only too happy to be of help.

"Where are you two going for Christmas?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron shared a look before turning back to Harry.

"Well, Ron was going to come see my parents for a bit, and then we would go to the Burrow. We talked to Dumbledore, but he said it's too dangerous for you to go to my house, as there are no wards and no adult wizards." Hermione explained softly.

"I guess I understand . . ." Harry said quietly. "You two can finally have a little time together. I'd have to go back to the muggle wheelchair if I went with you anyway." Harry said, trying to make both himself and his friends feel better.

"You aren't mad? We can stay here if you want." Ron said.

"No, it's fine. You guys shouldn't have to stay cooped up in the castle just because of me. Professor Snape and I have been getting along better anyway." Harry said. Ron seemed like he was going to protest about Snape, but was cut off by a look from Hermione.

When they headed up to the castle Harry carefully sorted out his things so Ron wouldn't snoop through them. Hermione decided to go to the Library, and dragged Ron and Harry with her. She was already worrying about the NEWT's even though they weren't until next year. Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes as Hermione insisted on going over all their old textbooks over vacation. Harry was almost glad he wouldn't be going with her for vacation.

"There's a prefect meeting tonight Harry. Ron and I need to go." Hermione said after a little while.

"Okay Hermione." Harry said. "I'm going to finish up this essay."

"See you later then." Ron said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Severus entered his chambers to find it oddly empty. Usually Harry was reading on the couch that was quickly becoming referred to as Harry's couch. It was almost curfew as well. Growling slightly he swept out of the room again. Might as well catch a few rule breakers. He wouldn't admit he was looking for Harry.

After catching two Hufflepuffs sneaking into an unused classroom he worked his way toward the library. A small glow coming from the back of the library told him yet another troublemaker was out past curfew. As he silently stalked closer he let a small smile show as he realized who he had caught. Harry was asleep on the table, his face pressed into a book, quill still in his hand.

"Harry." Severus said, shaking his shoulder. Harry woke with a gasp, sitting straight up and knocking his books off the table.

"Oh, it's just you. I guess I fell asleep." Harry said. "What?" Harry asked, noticing Severus' amused smirk. Severus just conjured up a mirror and held it for Harry to look at himself. Seems at one point he had lain in the wet ink of his essay, and now a few illegible words were written on his cheek.

"Very funny." Harry said, cleaning them off with a spell.

"Come on, time for you to go to bed." Severus said. "And five points from Gryffindor for being out past curfew."

"Git." Harry said, picking up his belongings. Severus just smirked again before leading Harry out of the library and back to their rooms. In the dungeon hallway they met with one last, quite unwelcome student out of bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask what you are doing out of bed after curfew?" Severus asked with a sneer.

"May I ask what Potter is doing down in the dungeons with you?" Malfoy asked cheekily.

"Five points from Slytherin for your impudence. Mr. Potter has been caught out of bed, much as yourself. I was escorting him back to his rooms, just like I shall escort you back to the Slytherin commons to make sure you do not sneak off again." Severus said. Malfoy sneered but followed Severus back to the Slytherin common room. Once he was inside, Severus cast a spell over the dormitories.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"An old babysitting charm. It will alert me if any of them decide to sneak out again tonight. I don't trust Malfoy out on his own."

"Probably a good thing." Harry said. "Will he cause any trouble if he finds out I'm staying with you?" Harry asked.

"No, since Dumbledore is the one who set it up. If he finds out we are involved, though, he might try something." Severus said.

"So we just be careful." Harry said, following Severus into their rooms. Severus pulled Harry out of his chair, sitting them both down on the couch so Harry's back was pressed against his chest.

"Harry, I would like to talk about our relationship a little bit, at least the physical aspect of it." Severus said. Harry nodded and Severus continued "So far we have progressed gradually. I think it would be good to continue slowly. You are young and inexperienced, Harry, I do not want to push you." Severus said.

"I . . .I think . . .Severus, I think the paralysis affected my . . . my . . ." Harry stumbled over his words, blushing fiercely.

"Affected what?" Severus asked.

"I haven't . . . had an erection since I was paralyzed." Harry admitted in a whisper.

"You think you're impotent?" Severus asked gently. Harry nodded miserably.

"Sometimes thoughts affect me somewhat, but I can barely feel anything." Harry admitted, his face giving the famous Weasley hair a run for it's money. Severus kissed Harry lightly, deciding to tell him about the potion, even if it only completed half of what he wanted it to.

"I've been working on another potion for you, since the summer. I'm trying to find a way to repair the nerve damage. It is hard work, but I have had some successes. I have a potion that will return the feeling to your legs. I haven't found a way to return movement yet, though." Severus said.

"You . . . do you really mean it? You can give me feeling back in my legs?" Harry asked with awe, turning as best he could so he could face Severus.

"Yes Harry. I would like to discuss things with Madame Pomfrey and perhaps an expert on these kind of injuries before giving you the potion, however." Severus said.

"Oh Sev." Harry breathed, crashing his lips to Severus' in a passionate kiss. Tongues slunk out of their respective mouths to explore one another, leaving both parties breathless. When Harry pulled away Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed slightly. Severus chuckled and kissed Harry, chaste this time.

"We can talk to Madame Pomfrey tomorrow." Severus said. "Right now it's getting late." Severus said.

"You took me out of my chair." Harry pointed out with a grin. Severus rolled his eyes but picked Harry up, bringing him into his room. "Night." Harry said, kissing Severus one last time.

"Good night, Harry." Severus said.

"Thank you." Harry said as Severus left. Severus graced Harry with a small smile before closing his door.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry anxiously awaited the next day, only stopping his pestering of Severus when the man snapped at him that it was too early. Finally Severus went into his lab to gather up his notes and the potion. He carefully filled four vials - one for Harry to drink, one for Madame Pomfrey to analyze, one to keep as a record, and an extra just incase. They then impatiently made their way to the hospital wing.

"Hello Severus, Mr. Potter. I understand you have a new potion for Mr. Potter to try?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, I do." Severus said.

"I have Healer Puget here to look over Harry. He is an expert in spinal injuries. I believe he was the one who originally healed Harry." She informed them. Healer Puget was relatively young and didn't look much like the traditional image of a doctor.

"Yes, I was. If you would get on the bed face down, Mr. Potter, I will check over your spine." Healer Puget said. Harry obliged, pulling up his shirt as well when he was instructed to. The healer chanted many spells in Latin, and Harry felt a warmth in the small of his back.

"The injury has healed fine, no abnormalities, and the bones are still jointed, not fused. If your potion does what you say it can, he should regain full range of movement." Healer Puget said.

"I haven't developed a potion to return movement, only the feeling." Severus said.

"Well then, I see no problem. There was minimal scarring after I healed it, you should be good to go."

"Thank you. Any opinion on this, Poppy?" Severus asked.

"I don't want to take the chance of any bad reactions. I'd like to wait until Friday afternoon, so he had the weekend to recuperate. Don't give him any potions between now and then, especially that other experimental potion." Madame Pomfrey.

"It is not an experimental potion, it is a working potion, perfected so that it serves its purpose exactly as it was supposed to." Severus said.

"Nevertheless, I do not want to take any chances." Madame Pomfrey said.

"I have to wait until Friday?" Harry asked.

"It is for your safety, Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey said. Harry sighed, but nodded his agreement. Severus placed a hand on his shoulder to provide support.

"Thank you for coming down here, Healer Puget. Mr. Potter and I shall be leaving now if you do not intend to give him the potion."

"Professor Snape, if the potion works, would you agree to selling it to St. Mungo's? We have several other patients who are paralyzed. I could pay you a large sum of money." Healer Puget said.

"I will think on it. I would rather wait until it can return movement as well." Severus said.

"It is your choice, Professor." Healer Puget said, somewhat disappointed. Severus nodded and led Harry back to their rooms.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry was nearly bouncing with anticipation all week. Ron teased him about it, and Hermione frowned at him when he interrupted her studying. He also caused the first major fight between himself and Severus, ending with both of them barricading themselves in different rooms, Harry in his bedroom, Severus in his lab. They made up, however, when Harry had a nightmare that night.

Finally, not a moment too soon for anyone involved, it was Friday night and Harry and Severus were in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was bustling about giving Harry one last check up, and Severus was going through the ingredients and method of brewing the potion to find any potentially dangerous mixes he might have missed.

"Everything seems to be in order. Whenever you're ready Severus, you may give him the potion." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Is it really necessary to have Mr. Potter in the hospital wing? I am perfectly qualified to monitor him, and it would be much easier for me to take notes on how the potion affects him without impudent students barreling in and out." Severus said. Harry smiled slightly, as he absolutely hated having to stay in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"Very well Severus. I would much rather have him here, but he is your charge. I will be down in the morning to check on him, however. If something goes even the slightest bit wrong, you are to call me immediately." She ordered. Severus nodded and lifted Harry back into his chair so they could leave.

"Thank you. I hate having to stay in there." Harry said.

"Poppy is a bit over-bearing. And all that white..." Severus trailed off. Harry chuckled slightly and changed into his pajamas before hoisting himself onto his bed.

"This might make you drowsy." Severus said. Harry nodded, and Severus handed him the potion. He nearly gagged when it first entered his mouth. It was thick and syrupy in texture, and tasted worse than even skele-grow. He forced the potion down, coughing and sputtering as he tried to get the foul liquid out of his mouth. Severus handed him a glass of water which he gratefully downed.

"That is the most vile concoction I have ever tasted." Harry said.

"Big words. Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself with them?" Severus asked. Harry glared at him, though it had no effect.

"I don't feel any different. How do I tell it's working?" Harry asked.

"It works slowly. You won't notice anything for perhaps another hour. After that you might feel a bit of pain as your sense of touch returns to your legs. It should be done by tomorrow morning. Of course, I tested this on animals, it might work differently with humans." Severus said. "It is also possible that your legs will be extremely sensitive to touch for a few days, as the nerves have been more or less dead for nearly half a year now." Harry nodded his understanding. He had little time for further questions as he was soon asleep thanks to the effects of the potion.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In the morning Harry slowly regained consciousness. He gasped slightly as he realized he could actually _feel_ his legs again. He could feel the worn cloth of his pajama pants against his legs, the even softer cloth of his boxers higher up his legs. He could feel one pant leg bunched up halfway between his knee and ankle, exposing part of his leg to the silky sheets of his bed.

"Harry?" Severus asked, placing a hand on his leg. Harry gasped again as his almost hyper-sensitive skin was nearly overwhelmed with the comfortable weight and warmth of Severus' hand. Against his best efforts his eyes began watering, tears forming behind his eyelids.

"I can feel your hand." Harry whispered. Severus moved his hand slightly as if just noticing where he had placed it. Harry opened his eyes to see Severus' smiling face, but soon closed them again as thin lips descended onto his and he gave his body over to the passion of Severus' kiss.

Severus was amazed by the sheer emotions in that simple sentence. Many other people would take something as mundane as being able to feel for granted. Because of his paralysis, it was almost like Harry had a new lease on life. Even the most simplest of thing - the feeling of soft sheets against his skin - was a miracle to him.

"Thank you Severus. You have no idea what you have given me. I can _feel_." Harry said in a soft voice.

"Perhaps you will be able to move as well, once I have perfected the potion." Severus said. Harry's smile got, if possible, even wider. Their solitude was interrupted by a knocking on the door, signaling Madame Pomfrey's arrival. Severus scowled at her for the interruption as he informed her the potion had worked. She began poking and prodding Harry's legs to make sure all sense had returned correctly and completely.

"Everything seems to be in order. Congratulations on a perfect potion, Severus. He is a bit over-sensitive, but I believe you have a cream to deal with that, correct?" Madame Pomfrey said. Severus nodded slightly as Madame Pomfrey finished up. "Good. I must be off then, other patients to see."

"Thank you for helping." Harry said.

"You are very welcome, Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey said as she left.

"Is it normal for my legs to feel a bit sore?" Harry asked Severus.

"Sore how?" Severus asked.

"Like I've been sitting in an uncomfortable position for a really long time. I want to stretch, but I can't." Harry said.

"I expect that's more or less why you feel sore, because you haven't moved in so long. If you wish, I can help you stretch out your legs in the morning and evening. It will relieve the soreness, and it will also begin to build back the muscle you will need to walk again." Severus said. "First I'm going to use a cream to return the nerves in your legs to normal."

"Why am I so sensitive?" Harry asked.

"The potion I made burned away all of your old nerves, replacing them by using your DNA to form brand new nerves. Had you been awake, you probably would have felt a burning sensation. The new nerves have never been touched before, so they are more sensitive than your old nerves." Severus said.

"It sounds complicated." Harry said.

"I based it off an eye-sight correction potion that fixes the eyes by burning away the damaged or deformed ocular cords and nerves. It was simply a matter of changing the focus from the ocular nerves to those of your lower body." Severus explained.

"I would still have no idea where to begin." Harry said. Severus smirked slightly before leaving the room a moment, presumably to fetch the cream he had spoken of. He soon returned with a medium sized jar in his hands.

"Remove your pants, if you would." Severus said, pulling the blanket off Harry and sitting beside him on the bed. Harry waved his wand and his pants vanished, but his boxers stayed. Severus let it go for now, but he would eventually have to put the cream there as well.

Harry hated the way his legs looked. Where there had once been slightly scrawny, yet muscular legs, shaped from years of gripping a broom during Quidditch, he now had little more than skin and bones. His legs looked awkward, almost alien. They certainly didn't look like his own. The muscles had shrunk to almost nothingness, leaving skin stretched tightly over bone. His knees jutted out, almost to the point where you could trace the bones.

Opening the jar, Severus scooped a bit of cream into his hand and began to massage it into Harry's skin. He did it methodically, starting with his left foot and moving up to his knee, then switching to his other leg. He avoided Harry's thighs for the moment as Harry would probably end up aroused, unless his penis had been partially paralyzed instead of the nerves just being damaged. Harry didn't know how Severus' wasn't repulsed by his legs.

"You're going to have to remove your boxers, Harry." Severus said. Harry blushed a bit, but complied. Severus had seen him naked before, back when he couldn't get out of his wheelchair alone. Severus then resumed his massaging movements, Harry's eyes drooping in contentedness. As Severus had predicted, when he started rubbing Harry's inner thigh, Harry began to react. Harry gasped slightly, but Severus kept rubbing and Harry couldn't find the strength to make him stop.

Harry was panting by the time Severus had finished rubbing the cream in. Severus himself was aroused by the sight before him. Harry had come completely undone by Severus' simple touches. Harry pulled Severus into a kiss once he had finished. Harry's hands roamed over Severus' chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt. Severus returned the favor before pulling Harry close to his body, both gasping at the skin to skin contact.

"Would you take your pants off?" Harry asked. Severus' reply was to teasingly remove the rest of his clothing. Harry hungrily took in Severus' naked form. His skin was pale, bordering on sallow. He was skinny, built much like Harry himself. Several scars marred his skin, no doubt from his Death Eater days. Neither could resist the sight and feeling of being so intimately close, and soon they were writing together on the bed in the throes of arousal.

Harry slumped bonelessly against Severus, a goofy grin on his face. Severus kissed him languidly for a few moments before scooping Harry into his arms and carrying him into the bathroom. With a wave of his wand the bathtub was filled with warm water. Severus gently lowered Harry into the water and grabbed a washcloth before joining Harry. Severus sat behind Harry, his legs stretched out on either side of his lover. Harry settled comfortably against Severus' chest as Severus gently washed them both off.

"Beautiful." Severus muttered, nuzzling Harry's neck as they lounged in the warm water.

"You don't mind the way my legs look?" Harry asked.

"No. Should I?" Severus asked.

"They look so strange." Harry said.

"So what if they do? They are still part of you, and I find you quite beautiful." Severus said, causing Harry to blush. "Maybe after a nap I'll show you those stretches I mentioned. You will be able to build a bit of muscle up again even if you yourself can't move." Severus said.

"That sounds good." Harry said. Severus lifted them both out of the tub, wrapping Harry in towels and setting him down on a small bench that had been added to the bathroom for Harry's use. They dried off and slipped back into bed, snuggling close before drifting off to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

There's a more explicit version of this chapter on livejournal. if you want it, go to my bio and click on the homepage link. Leave a comment/review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Harry soon discovered that despite their new intimacy, Severus was still a hard taskmaster. The same afternoon Harry had regained his senses, Severus showed him a routine similar to the one he used to strengthen his arms. Unlike the one with his arms, however, he needed Severus to help him. Severus would flex and stretch Harry's legs, pulling out the muscles. Harry wasn't sure how it would build muscle, but it sure made him tired.

For the first few weeks his legs were sore most of the time. He was still beyond grateful to have the feeling back, though. Especially on the few nights when he and Severus shared the same room. The sensation of waking up entwined with Severus and being able to feel all of him was indescribable. Most nights they stayed in their own beds though, for propriety's sake.

Soon the Christmas Holidays were upon them. Harry saw Ron and Hermione off sorrowfully, with many good wishes and greetings for the Weasley Clan and Hermione's parents. Very few students were staying at Hogwarts this year. With Voldemort's return finally being made public, most parents wanted their children home with them. Harry found this somewhat silly as Hogwarts was the safest place to be.

Harry found the break from classes was quite welcome. He and Severus had much more time to spend together now. Severus was also in a better mood most of the time as he didn't have to deal with students blowing up cauldrons in class.

The castle was soon covered in Christmas decorations. Much to Severus' annoyance, the gaudy decorations had migrated into the dungeons as well. It wasn't that he disliked Christmas - he just didn't care for the consumer driven part of it. That, and the Headmaster's taste in decorations was even more outlandish than his fashion sense.

In the Great Hall they had forgone the house tables once more, instead having one large table for the staff and students who had stayed. There was a giant Christmas tree in each corner of the hall, each decorated with house colors. Harry thought the Slytherin tree was quite beautiful with it's all silver decorations against the dark green of the tree. The Gryffindor tree had been charmed to be gold in color, with red decorations, and wasn't half bad either.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

On Christmas Eve Harry convinced Severus to let him sleep in the same bed. Severus still insisted on taking things slowly as this was Harry's first relationship, unless you counted the one-date disaster with Cho.

Severus was the first one to wake up this morning. Seemed Harry wasn't much of a morning person either. Severus was almost completely pinned down by Harry, as it had been for the past several nights they spent together. Harry seemed to love using his chest as a pillow, getting as much contact as possible with Severus. It never ceased to amaze him how much Harry loved even the simplest of touches.

"Happy Christmas Sev." Harry murmured as he woke. He nudged his head against Severus slightly, as if trying to burrow closer. "It's cold." He said, pulling the thick comforter tighter around his shoulders. One of the drawbacks of living in the dungeons, though it did stay blissfully cool during the hot summer months.

"Happy Christmas Harry." Severus said.

"Will you take a bath with me?" Harry asked.

"With you?"

"Yes. It will be fun. Please Sev?" Harry pleaded, pouting slightly.

"Perhaps. If you stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname." Severus said.

"Aww, you don't like your pet name?" Harry asked in a teasing voice.

"I suppose I could start calling you Har." Severus said, causing a small look of horror from Harry.

"Point taken. Time for a bath." Harry said, sitting up and pulling the blanket off of Severus. Severus rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He ignored Harry, going straight to the bathroom.

"Coming?" Severus asked with a smirk as he reached the door.

"Git." Harry grumbled, going through the long process of dragging himself into the chair. By the time he got into the bathroom Severus already had the tub filled with water and had just slipped under the surface.

"Evil git." Harry repeated, vanishing his clothing and plopping himself into the tub, splashing Severus and the bathroom quite liberally.

"Brat." Severus said. Harry laughed at Severus' drowned rat look and moved to cuddle up to him again. He ended up more or less sitting in Severus' lap, his useless legs on either side of Severus' hips. Harry grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began to rub it into Severus' hair, taking care to wash out all of the grease the potion fumes had left in it.

Harry carefully rinsed the shampoo out, following it with conditioner. Severus' eyes drooped slightly, and he leaned his forehead against Harry's shoulder as Harry continued the small, almost massaging movements. Seemed Severus liked to have his hair played with just as much as Harry did.

"Maybe you do have some good ideas." Severus said. Harry laughed and rinsed the soap off of Severus again.

"Wash my back?" Harry asked, pushing away from Severus a bit. "Maybe we should get a pool. It's so much easier to move in water." Harry said.

"Maybe once I can get the potion to return the movement to your legs. Water can help you regain your strength as it's easier to move your legs in water than on land. Water training is commonly used to help regain range of movement." Severus said.

"Mmm. That feels good." Harry said, arching his back as Severus scrubbed it. Severus chuckled and slid closer to Harry, slipping his arms around Harry's waist. He pressed a few small kisses to the back of Harry's neck.

"Lunch is going to be soon. We should make an appearance. Merlin forbid your esteemed head of house begins to think I've pickled you for potion ingredients." Severus said. Harry laughed and ducked under the water to make sure all the soap was rinsed off. Despite his words, though, Severus didn't move from his position. It was only a matter of minutes before the hands that were wrapped around Harry's waist migrated southward, and then the comfortable silence of the bathroom was broken by soft moans.

Eventually Severus and Harry made it out of the bathroom, clean and sated. They quickly dressed and headed up to the Great Hall, Harry unable to get rid of the slight blush on his cheeks. Dumbledore gave them a twinkly-eyed grin as they entered, leading Harry to believe he knew something of what was going on. He sat through a slightly uncomfortable meal before rushing back down to the dungeons with Severus.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows about us?" Harry asked nervously once he and Severus had returned to their rooms.

"It would be hard to believe he doesn't know everything that is going on in this castle. If he confronts us about it, we will tell the truth. He certainly sees no problem if he hasn't said anything. Now I believe there is a pile of presents from your friends waiting for you." Severus said calmly.

"They aren't all mine." Harry said, going over to the small tree that had found its way into their chambers over night. "In fact, I think you should open one of yours first." Harry said, holding out a present for Severus. Severus took the present, sitting beside Harry next to the fireplace and the tree. Harry and Severus went through their small pile of presents quickly, leaving the ones from each other for last.

Harry passed his gift over to Severus first. He was slightly nervous about how Severus would like it. First Severus lifted out the gloves, then the scarf. The small box containing the necklace was beneath it. He opened it slowly, carefully examining the pendant and chain.

"My Grandmother on my mother's side was Celtic. A Tree of Life pendant, correct?" Severus asked.

"Yes. There are a few protection charms on it as well." Harry said, taking the necklace from it's box. He unclasped it and fastened it around Severus' neck.

"Thank you." Severus said.

"I wasn't sure if you would like it or not." Harry said.

"I like it very much. I have little to remind me of my Grandmother. The gloves are practical as well, I needed a new pair." Severus said. He passed Harry his present. Harry opened it carefully, savoring the moment. It contained a luxurious new winter cloak made of soft black wool lined with even softer red material.

"That cloak comes with the promise of a shopping trip sometime in the future. The condition of your muggle clothing is shameful. I'm guessing it was not bought for you." Severus said.

"No, they were my cousins. I only got hand-me-downs." Harry said.

"Pick a date and I'll take you to Muggle London." Severus said, trying his best to contain the scowl at the reminder of the Dursley's treatment of Harry.

"Thank you Severus. I've never been able to choose new clothing before. I just got my uniforms." Harry said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Severus and Harry went shopping three days later. Harry was ecstatic at being able to choose his own clothing. It was somewhat difficult to try on too many pants with his paralysis, so Severus used a handy spell to find his sizes.

Harry bought himself a few pairs of jeans, some in blue, some in black. He bought a couple t-shirts with logos of bands he had heard and liked on the radio in the store where he worked over the summer. He also bought plain t-shirts mostly in dark colors such as green and red and blue. To finish his wardrobe off he bought a few button-down shirts, one in emerald to match his eyes, one in a dark red to match his house, a black one and a white one, and some dress pants. A few accessories, belts and shoes and such, finished off the shopping trip.

Harry and Severus fought a bit over who was paying. Severus insisted it was his Christmas present to Harry, while Harry insisted he was buying way too much. In the end Severus gave in and let Harry pay for a small percentage of the clothing.

"Why didn't you buy yourself clothing before now? You had the money." Severus asked.

"I didn't want the Dursley's knowing I had money. I doubt their fear of magic would extend to a pile of gold." Harry said.

"I'm impressed. You actually thought of something logical all by yourself." Severus teased.

"Yeah, pick on the poor kid in the wheelchair why don't you." Harry pouted.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A few days later Harry was outside having a snowball fight with the younger children who had stayed at Hogwarts. He was getting hit a lot as it mostly consisted of him sitting in his chair and throwing the occasional snowball, but the kids were having fun. The cloak Severus had bought him was getting a little wet, but it still kept him warm. Harry carefully slipped away fro the scene of the major fight, heading toward the lake. It was beginning to snow.

"Aww, is poor Potty all alone?" A voice behind Harry asked. It was Malfoy and his cronies.

"Piss off Malfoy." Harry said.

"No, I don't think I will. I bet you're pretty helpless without that chair, aren't you Potter?" Malfoy asked, circling around Harry.

"I bet you're pretty helpless without your father telling you what to do, aren't you Malfoy?" Harry said. He seemed to have hit a sore spot, as Malfoy's sneer turned into a scowl.

"Crabbe, Goyle." Malfoy ordered, nodding toward Harry. The two came up on either side of him, grabbing his arms.

"Hey, put me down!" Harry said, trying to fight them off. The two easily threw his small frame out of the chair. Harry pulled out his wand and immediately cursed them.

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy shouted. Harry couldn't avoid it, and was hit.

"I hear there's a big storm coming in tonight. I hope you freeze to death before they find you Potter." Malfoy sneered, casting stupify on Harry as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus was worried about Harry. He had gone out with the younger children for a snowball fight around mid afternoon. He had yet to come back, and a blizzard was moving in. When the necklace Harry had given to him turned icy against his skin, he knew something was wrong. Severus made his way up to the astronomy tower to see if he could see Harry out on the grounds.

The snow was blocking much of his vision as he reached the top of the tower, but he was just able to make out a small black shape by the edge of the lake. By the looks of things, Harry wasn't in his wheelchair. Even more worried, Severus rushed down to the doors.

By the time he had reached the ground floor, the blizzard had started. He cast a warming charm and water-repelling charm over himself before plunging out into the storm. He could barely see ten feet in front of him, but he knew what direction the lake was in. It was just a matter of finding the spot Harry was in.

After several moments of frantic searching Severus found him, unconscious and nearly frozen, but alive. His chair lay tipped over about five feet away, and his wand was buried in the snow a few feet away from his head. Severus gathered up his wand and shrunk the chair, placing both in his pocket before picking up Harry and struggling toward the school.

When he reached his room he quickly stripped Harry of his wet clothing, casting a warming charm over the sheets before placing Harry in his bed. He fetched a vial of pepper up potion and gently woke Harry up.

"Severus?" Harry asked, his voice shaky from shivering. Severus noticed Harry's lips were blue. "Cold." he said

"Drink this." Severus said. Harry drank without question, fully trusting Severus. As steam poured out of his ears the color slowly returned to his face.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"Malfoy and his cronies ambushed me. They threw me out of the chair. I cursed Crabbe and Goyle, but Malfoy got to me before I could curse him." Harry said.

"This is serious Harry. You could have died. I'm going to punish them harshly for this." Severus said angrily, standing up.

"Don't go. You can punish them later. Stay with me for now, please?" Harry asked, clinging to Severus' arm. Severus deflated slightly.

"Very well." He said, removing his outer clothing before slipping into bed beside Harry.

"Thank you. Seems you saved my life once again." Harry said.

"Ah, but it was for purely selfish reasons this time. What would I do without my beautiful little bed-warmer?" Severus teased.

"So I'm just a bed-warmer? Does that mean I get to lay in bed all day and wait for you to come entertain me?" Harry asked with a not-so-innocent look.

"Impertinent Brat." Severus said, rolling his eyes. Harry laughed and kissed him before snuggling closer.

"Mmm, you're warm." Harry said, tucking his head near Severus' shoulder.

"And you're cold. Go to sleep Brat, wouldn't do to have you getting sick." Severus said, brushing a lock of hair out of Harry's eyes. Harry made a small content noise, but was otherwise more or less asleep. Once Severus was positive Harry was deep asleep, he slipped out of the bed to go confront Malfoy. Luckily for Malfoy, Severus didn't find him and instead headed to the headmaster's office.

"Ah Severus, do come in." Dumbledore said. "Tea?" he asked.

"No Headmaster. I am here to discuss a serious matter. Just an hour or so ago I found Harry buried in the snow out in this storm, frozen half to death. Mr. Malfoy seems to think it funny to throw him out of his wheelchair, take his wand and knock him unconscious in the middle of a snow storm." Severus scowled.

"Oh my, this is serious indeed." Dumbledore said, a small frown marring his features. "How is Mr. Potter doing?"

"I gave him pepper up potion, and he is warm enough for now. He is currently asleep. I do not know if he will catch cold or not. I would like to return soon to make sure he stays warm. Pepper up potion has a tendency to wear off." Severus said.

"Go, return to Mr. Potter. I will make sure this matter is dealt with properly." Dumbledore said, his anger showing if you knew where to look. He saw Harry almost as a grandson, much the same as he saw Severus himself. Severus nodded, certain that Dumbledore would dole out the necessary punishments, and hurried back to his rooms.

Harry was still asleep, but his sleep was restless. He tossed and turned, pulling the blankets tight around his chin. He shivered to the point where his teeth chattered, yet when Severus touched him he felt like he was on fire. As Severus feared, he had caught a fever, possibly even pneumonia or any number of other diseases. Silently cursing Malfoy in his head Severus swept out of the room to gather up the medicines he would need.

Severus pulled off Harry's blankets for a moment, quickly checking over his body to make sure nothing had frozen, something he should have done when he first carried Harry in. He carefully dressed Harry in soft flannel pajamas before piling the blankets back over his shivering form. He wiped the cool cloth over Harry's face before soaking it in the water again and returning it to Harry's forehead.

"Harry." Severus said, shaking him gently. Harry's eyes snapped open, slightly confused before zeroing in on Severus.

"Severus?" Harry asked, shivering.

"Drink this." Severus said, holding a fever reducing potion near his lips. Harry drank, sputtering slightly.

"How did I get sick so fast?" Harry asked.

"The pepper up potion wore off. It was little more than a quick fix." Severus said. "Any symptoms beside the fever? Pain, headache, dizzyness?" Severus asked.

"Headache." Harry answered. Severus passed him another potion. "I don't understand. I've never been sick before." Harry answered.

"There's a first time for everything." Severus said, gently mopping his face with the cool cloth.

"I don't want to get you sick too." Harry said.

"I assure you it is no trouble Harry." Severus said, pushing Harry's hair out of his eyes. "Go to sleep."

"Okay." Harry said. "Keep me company?" Harry asked.

"I can think of nothing better to do." Severus said, climbing in bed behind Harry, pulling the feverish body close to his chest. Harry turned on his side, his back pressed to Severus' chest. He could feel one of Severus' legs against his own, and his arms were wrapped around Harry's chest. Harry smiled, placing his hands over Severus' as he let the medicines drag him into sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry woke up frequently during the night due to the fever. He found that despite his high body temperature, he was extremely cold. He shivered, pulling the blanket tight around him and pressing into the solid warmth that was Severus. Near dawn Harry's movements woke Severus.

"Harry?" Severus asked as a small whimper escaped him.

"My head." Harry said. "Hurts to move." Severus gently smoothed his hand over Harry's face before reaching over him to pick up a vial of potion.

"This should help." Severus said, holding the vial to Harry's lips. Harry drank with a grimace and Severus gathered him close again, cradling his head.

"I don't like being sick." Harry whined. Severus placed a small kiss on Harry's forehead before turning away and reaching over the edge of the bed. He picked up a cloth from the still cool water, wringing it out before pressing it to Harry's face.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly, his eyes drifting shut again. Severus brushed the hair out of Harry's face once again, watching over him long after he had fallen asleep. Sighing slightly as disjointed thoughts ran through his head, Severus cleared his mind and drifted off to sleep as well.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day the two received a visit from Dumbledore. Harry was in no condition for visitors, so he spoke to Severus instead. Malfoy, of course, had denied anything to do with Harry being knocked unconscious outside. A priori incantatum spell showed he had cast stupify on Harry, however. Malfoy and his goons had both been sent home for the remainder of the holidays, and would face one week in-school suspension when the holidays were over. Basically, in school suspension was one big, day-long detention. Each teacher would take turns watching them during their free periods. Severus was given the task of arranging their evening punishments. They involved scrubbing out the entire dungeons. With toothbrushes.

Harry was actually a pretty good patient for Severus. Most the time he was sick he slept or stayed in bed. Headaches and chills kept him close to the bedroom. The fever persisted for another full day and into the next before diminishing. The third day found Harry bundled up in a thick quilt, leaning against Severus on the sofa. Severus was reading a book while Harry was just enjoying being out of his bed.

"Severus?" Harry asked, interrupting the peaceful silence.

"Mmm?" Severus said, not looking up from his book.

"My scar hurts. Something's happening." Harry said worriedly.

"Can you sense anything?" Severus asked, putting his book away.

"He's pleased about something." Harry said quietly. Severus pulled Harry's head down to lie in his lap, gently stroking over the scar.

"Don't try to sense anything else. Try to push him out."Severus said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Focus on the scar, but focus on pushing it away, not on making it clearer." Severus instructed. "If it helps, use me as an anchor to keep from activating the link." He said. Harry hissed in pain and Severus watched in horrified awe as the scar pulsed blood red.

"Focus Harry! Listen to my voice. Pull away from the scar, push it to the back of your mind." Severus instructed. The scar slowly faded and the tension bled out of Harry's body, much to Severus' relief.

"He's gone. It doesn't hurt." Harry said.

"Can you tell if he tried to pull you into his mind? Or did you focus on the link too much and fall in?" Severus asked.

"He tried to get into my mind." Harry whispered, fear and shame in his eyes. "He didn't try hard, just taking advantage of me being aware of the link really. Severus, I'm scared. I'm scared he'll try to possess me and make me hurt you and other people, and they'll all think I did it." Harry said.

"Shh Harry. I'm going to do my best to make sure that doesn't happen." Severus said.

"Promise?" Harry asked. Severus was nearly knocked breathless by the look of sheer vulnerability on Harry's face. He was truly frightened by the link he shared with Voldemort, terrified that Voldemort would use him.

"I promise." Severus answered with conviction.

"Thank you." Harry whispered, closing his eyes. Severus' automatically began to comb his fingers through Harry's hair and soon he was lulled to sleep. Severus picked him up, bypassing the door to Harry's room and bringing him into his own room. He placed Harry in the bed, changing both their clothing with a wave of his wand before climbing in beside Harry, pulling him close once again.

Severus began thinking of ways to help Harry, to dissolve the link as he watched over the sleeping figure. Mind links of this degree were a tricky thing. The only similar thing he had heard of was the link between bonded Vampires - and Vampires were nearly unequaled in their mental powers. Usually the dominant vampire could break the bond, and occasionally another, more powerful Vampire could dissolve the bond, but it usually resulted in the death of the submissive vampire. Severus had no doubt Harry was the submissive of the link caused by the failed curse.

Severus would have to enter Harry's mind to get any further information on the link. He would also have to do some research. He only hoped he could find something before Voldemort did what Harry feared he would. Obviously the potion Severus had created to repress the visions wore off during the day, or was not strong enough to block Voldemort from accessing it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Harry was fully recovered Severus broached the subject of examining the link more closely. He had been reading several books about mind links and bonds and such. It almost always took one of the victims of the link to dissolve it. In some links, however, a powerful legilimens could break the bond. Breaking a link was dangerous, however, as it could backlash at one or both the linked ones, or even the legilimens attempting to break it.

"Will it be like the last time you used legilimency on me?" Harry asked nervously.

"No Harry. I'm not trying to attack you this time, nor look at your memories. You will barely feel anything this time. I'm only looking for the link leading from your mind to the Dark Lord's mind." Severus explained easily.

"What if he senses you through the link?" Harry asked.

"He already knows I am a traitor. You have also taken care of the mark, so he cannot hurt me through it." Severus said.

"What if he pulls you into his mind like he does to me when he's torturing someone?" Harry asked worriedly.

"He may be a stronger Legilimens than I am, but I have the stronger Occulmency wards." Severus said. Harry was quiet for a moment.

"Okay. As long as you promise you wont get hurt." Harry said.

"I promise." Severus said.

"How do you want to do this? Do you need to look into my eyes?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't need to look into your eyes if I have your permission to enter. Why don't we both sit on the couch like we were the other night?" Severus suggested. Harry nodded and Severus slipped onto the couch between Harry and the armrest. He positioned Harry in between his legs, Harry's back leaning against his chest with his arms wrapped around Harry's waist. It was a position they often sat in as it was comfortable and intimate.

"Just relax and let me into your mind." Severus said quietly, gently probing the natural walls around every person's mind. Harry took a deep breath and Severus entered his mind, searching out the link. It was a somewhat difficult thing to do, locating links.

In the mind most links appeared as colored strings leading away from the mind. If you follow them they will bring you to another mind. Every person had them, but they were usually weak and as thin as floss. They were links between friends and family. They didn't act as a strong link such as those between vampires, in such as you weren't aware of the link. You were slightly aware of the person, as all links were between friends and loved ones. Links usually provided those 'feelings' that something wasn't right.

The link between mother and child was usually the strongest, followed by the link to the father, and then to any siblings. Occasionally links to friends could be stronger than those to siblings. If the person had a lover, the link could usually equal that of the link to the parents. If the two were married or bonded, the link would exceed that of the parents.

Severus witnessed a very low number of links in Harry's mind. The average person had about twenty five links, at least. The links to his family were missing, as they were dead. He did have several links that were about the right size for friends, though. Severus guessed the thickest two led to Granger and Weasley, and the thinner ones lead to perhaps the rest of the Weasley's. There was a thicker one that Severus realized with a jolt led to himself. It was already larger than the normal size of those leading to one's mother.

Finally Severus found the link that had to belong to Voldemort. It was at least twenty times bigger than the others and was a deep, blood red entwined with killing-curse green. It looked almost as if it were leaching Harry's power and strength, bringing it to Voldemort. There was a bluish haze at the base of the link, though, which Severus guessed to be his potion dampening the effects of the link. It would be a difficult link to break, but Severus was determined to help Harry like Harry had helped him by removing the mark.

Ever so carefully Severus returned to his own mind. He immediately sensed that at least an hour had passed while he was in Harry's mind. Time tended to warp and bend when one was playing with mind-powers.

"All right Harry?" Severus asked.

"Yes. You were right, I could barely tell you were there. What did you find?" Harry asked.

"It is a very strong link you have to the Dark Lord. It is no doubt influenced by the killing curse. The potion I gave you seems to stick around until the next batch, but I suspect it wears off after it blocks the visions." Severus said. "I'm afraid I will have to read more material before attempting to do anything to the link."

"Maybe that's good. With the link I can somewhat monitor Voldemort's movements. Even without the visions, I can tell when something major has happened as his emotions seem to effect me too." Harry said.

"Perhaps, Harry. But if it gets dangerous for you, and I believe I can block or break it, I will, with or without your consent." Severus said sternly.

"I understand, Severus." Harry said.


	14. Chapter 14

The holidays were over all to soon for both Severus and Harry. The students returned and Harry was thrown back into the whirlwind of classes and friends. He had never noticed how unbearably _loud_ the Great Hall was compared to the quiet of the holidays. Severus too had to return to the mundane schedule of class after class, only the occasional explosion breaking up the otherwise boring routine.

Both missed being able to spend all day lounging about in their rooms, but they still saw each other quite often. It happens when you are sharing a room. Severus and Harry slept in the same bed more often now as Harry found a comforting presence beside him at night helped keep the number of regular nightmares he had down.

As Harry had feared, Hermione and Ron were becoming more and more wrapped up in each other now that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Harry found he didn't feel as disappointed as he may have just last year, though. Now he had Severus to fill up the hours he missed with his friends.

Classes were becoming even more demanding. The teacher's all seemed to be forgetting that NEWT's weren't until next year. Severus' class was particularly brutal, as they were working on some more complex and potentially dangerous potions. The Snarky Bastard was back full-force, ranting at even the smallest mistakes no matter what the house, trying and mostly succeeding to keep the students in line and out of danger.

The reason Severus was being so cruel in class came to light one Friday afternoon when Pansy Parkinson, angry at Harry for getting Malfoy in trouble, decided to throw random ingredients into his cauldron. Unfortunately, she did not have the potion skill Malfoy had. Malfoy knew how to make a spectacular explosion without causing too much real harm. Parkinson just threw in anything. In this case, the anything she threw caused a powerful explosion.

The ruined potion flew all over the classroom, drenching nearly everyone and causing serious burns on all exposed skin. Where Harry's cauldron had once been, a large crater now graced the room. Harry, having been the closest to the cauldron, had been hurled backward into the wall. He lay in a small heap in the corner. Everyone else had been thrown off their feet as well.

"Everyone who was hit go to the hospital wing immediately. Those who are not injured seriously, help those who are. Parkinson, don't you dare sneak off, I saw you throw those newt eyes." Severus instructed in a poisonous voice. Everyone rushed to oblige. Severus carefully made his way through the rubble to where Harry's prone figure lay.

"Harry?" Severus asked.

"Severus." Harry answered. He had painful looking burns on his skin. Severus went to one of his cupboards, pulling out a salve to heal the burns. He carefully removed Harry's potion-soaked shirt before rubbing the salve into his skin. He had a small sense of deja vu as he healed Harry.

"Perhaps it's a good thing you're involved with a potions master. Soon enough you'll be needing your own private apothecary." Severus said wryly. Harry chuckled a little but stopped when it hurt to move.

"Do I have to go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked in a whine.

"Yes Harry. I don't know if the potion will have any delayed effects or not. Adding newt eyes to that mixture can produce greatly varying effects due to what step you are on." Severus said.

"I was just about to add the rose thorns." Harry said.

"I don't believe it will have too many unpredicted effects, but I would still feel better with you in the infirmary." Severus said. Harry sighed but nodded his acceptance.

Severus carefully picked Harry up and lay him on a stretcher he conjured before striding to the hospital wing. He quickly took count of those in the room. Granger seemed to have petrified Parkinson to keep her from running off once she was healed.

"I've released those with minor burns, some of the more seriously wounded are still here. Miss Granger has attacked Miss Parkinson and refuses to listen to reason." Madame Pomfrey informed Severus, still rushing to get burn cream to everyone.

"Miss Parkinson is the whole reason this mess happened. I ordered her not to leave the infirmary." Severus said, transferring Harry to a bed. "Miss Granger, if you would please release her." Severus said. Hermione reluctantly obliged.

"I didn't do it!" She shouted immediately.

"Do shut up. I have no time for your inane nonsense. Ten points from Slytherin and detention for a week." Severus snapped.

"That's not fair!" She shrieked.

"I must agree with Professor Snape. That is a perfectly acceptable punishment." Madame Pomfrey said. "You are free to go, Miss Parkinson." Parkinson sneered and stalked out of the infirmary. Hermione left soon after to use the rest of the class time to study. Severus went to retrieve Harry's chair and decontaminate it, but promised to return. He did, and Harry was released from the infirmary.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day Harry and Severus were summoned to Dumbledore's office. Neither had any idea why. They arrived on time, going through the usually pleasantries of being offered candy and tea, as well as a bit of inane small talk.

"Please Albus, you did not call us here for small talk." Severus said, finally having had enough.

"Quite right Severus, quite right. I believe I have a bit of insight as to why the Slytherin students have been acting so maliciously toward Mr. Potter as of late. As you know Severus, I replaced you with a new spy. Our spy has informed me that all Death Eaters with children at the school have been ordered to tell their children to weaken Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"We do not know as of yet. I can only give you speculations, but the general consensus in the order is that Voldemort is preparing for an attack. If the children of his Death Eaters have weakened you, he has all the more chance of defeating you." Dumbledore said.

"You don't think he is going to try to attack the school, do you?" Harry asked worriedly. He didn't want the students getting hurt.

"He does not yet have enough power for that. His followers are still small in number, but they are growing every day. He also has yet to find a way past the wards. Severus had supposedly been trying to get me to tell him about the wards before he was revealed as a spy. Now he has my new spy working Severus' job." Dumbledore said.

"Who is the new spy, Albus?" Severus asked.

"Ah. That, I am afraid, I cannot tell you. The less people who know, the better. The order knows there is a spy, but they do not know who as he does not attend regular meetings. All information is relayed to me. It is much safer that way." Dumbledore said.

"What should we do to protect Harry?" Severus asked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Severus' use of Harry's first name.

"We keep his time in the infirmary to a minimum. I believe they may try to transport Harry out of the infirmary one night when he is unconscious and unguarded. If Harry is harmed badly and must stay in the infirmary, at least one Order member will stand guard at all times." Dumbledore said.

"I am a trained medi-wizard, Albus, even if it is a low-level training. I can heal most of his lesser injuries, and then he stays in our rooms rather than the hospital wing." Severus said.

"Splendid idea Severus. I will be sure to contact the both of you when new information is available." Harry and Severus easily recognized the dismissal in the sentence.

"Do you really think Voldemort is after me again so soon?" Harry asked once they were alone.

"He is a madman Harry." Severus said, sitting on the couch with a sigh. "At one time he was brilliant, claimed he could solve all the problems of the wizarding world. It involved tighter security when dealing with Muggle-borns, so that their muggle relatives couldn't go telling the world that wizards existed. But the ministry did not like his politics. So he began gathering followers to fulfil his dreams of a better wizarding world. He gained power, promised his followers a piece of that power. He began undergoing transformations to make himself immortal. Slowly the power corrupted him and he decided all muggles and muggle-borns needed to die." Harry had never heard this part of the story before, and was intrigued.

"Go on." Harry prompted when Severus paused.

"Then the prophecy was made, and you were born. He became obsessed with killing you. But you defeated him instead. Then he was reborn, and he was even worse than before. Where there had once been a wonderful tactician, there were now half-baked plots, improbable scenarios. You were his main focus. Something he did along the way must have addled his brains." Severus said.

"You joined him before he went completely mad." Harry said. He couldn't picture Severus joining a mad man.

"Yes." Severus sighed. "I'd read about the Salem Witch Trials and other such events, about what people did to witches and wizards in the past. I thought he had the answers from stopping something like that from ever happening again. That, and the promise of power were what drew me to him." Severus answered.

"I wish he would just leave me alone for once." Harry said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest self-consciously. If he had been able to move his legs he would probably have brought them up to his chest in a close approximation of the fetal position.

"I know Harry." Severus said, picking Harry up out of his chair and placing him in his lap. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, laying the side of his head against Severus' chest.

"It's my fault he's back." Harry said. "I have to get rid of him."

"You're wrong Harry. It is not solely your responsibility." Severus said.

"Do you know what happened during the third task?" Harry whispered.

"Only the basic idea." Severus said.

"He took my blood Severus. He used my blood to resurrect himself." Harry said, pain evident in his voice.

"Oh Harry." Severus said, wrapping him tighter in his arms. "I understand." And he did. He finally understood why Harry felt so much responsibility for Voldemort's actions, for the deaths he had caused. There were so many magics that could be done with even just a drop of blood that the life-giving liquid was highly guarded by wizards. There was no such thing as blood banks and blood donations in the wizarding world because blood was so closely tied in with a person's magic.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The days slowly continued on. Voldemort was becoming bolder in his attacks. Small villages and families of half-bloods were being attacked near weekly. Severus found himself brewing larger batches of an increasingly more potent version of the potion he had created to block Harry's visions.

Severus could tell Harry was being affected badly by the attacks, despite not seeing them in his dreams anymore. Every time he read about a new raid in the paper a guilty and depressed look passed over his face, leaving his sparkling eyes a little dimmer each time. Whenever a student spent days in tears mourning the loss of their family, Harry spent those same days in silence on the couch in their rooms.

Winter melded into spring and the Easter holidays approached. Hermione and Ron were once again going to the Weasley's. Harry did not want to endanger them, and insisted they go on their own. Severus decided Harry needed a vacation.

"Hello Severus, sherbert lemon?" Dumbledore asked as Severus entered his office.

"No thank you Albus. I have a favor to ask of you." Severus said.

"Straight to business as always, eh Severus? Very well, what is this favor you want?"

"It is more for Harry's benefit than mine. He is becoming depressed with all these attacks going on. I think a little bit of time away from Hogwarts would be good for him. He refuses to go to the Weasley's or even headquarters, however. He feels he would be putting the others in danger. I would like to bring him to an old property of my family. I assure you it is heavily warded against any not of the Snape bloodline. Harry will be allowed entrance if he arrives with me, however." Severus informed him. Dumbledore was silent for a moment, contemplating Severus' words.

"If it is an old family property, I have no doubt it is heavily warded. The Snape's are some of the most paranoid witches and wizards I've ever known, no offense Severus." Dumbledore said.

"None taken." Severus assured him.

"Very well, you have my permission to take Harry away for the Easter Vacation. But I have a matter I would like to discuss with you, Severus." Dumbledore said sternly.

"That would be?" Severus asked a bit apprehensively.

"Your blossoming relationship with young Mr. Potter. I have turned a blind eye up until now, and the two of you have behaved well. The relationship is to remain secret, however, as long as Harry is still your student." Dumbledore ordered. Severus was not overly surprised. It was only a matter of time before Dumbledore knew.

"We did not have plans to tell anyone." Severus said.

"I would also like you to limit the, ah, physical part of the relationship. A vacation to somewhere secret and secluded, the romance of the moment may overtake you." Dumbledore said. Severus was almost as embarrassed hearing this from Dumbledore as Dumbledore was speaking of this with Severus, though you had to know them well to see the embarrassment.

"Very well Albus. I have already expressed my wishes to Harry to move slowly as he is quite inexperienced." Severus said.

"Well then, everything seems to be in order. Will you be organizing your own transportation to wherever it is you are going?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. We will be leaving by Portkey the day the students leave, and arriving back the night before the students are due to return." Severus said.

"Good, good." Dumbledore said. Severus nodded and left. He had a few more things to organize before their departure.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Where are we going Severus?" Harry asked. The students had all left on the train just that morning when Severus came into Harry's room with bags packed for the both of them. They were currently on their way down to the gates and the edge of the apparition wards.

"You'll see." Severus said with a smirk. They reached the gates in a few moments and Severus pulled out a portkey. With a deep breath Harry took hold of it. He still hated the things even after two years.


	15. Chapter 15

Rating has gone up from PG-13 to R. or T to M or whatever the hell Fanfiction is calling it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Harry's world stopped spinning, he opened his eyes to find himself and Severus in the middle of a beach, soft blue waves lapping at the sand. A few meters away the sand blended into grass and then jungle. Mountains rose up in the distance, a river winding it's way down from them and into the ocean about a quarter of a mile down the beach.

"Where are we?" Harry breathed in amazement, pulling off his jumper due to the sudden humidity.

"It's a small island in the Carribean. It has belonged to the Snape Family for several generations. Almost no one outside the family knows about it. I'm sure you know enough not to mention this place to anyone." Severus said. "This week is for us to relax, Harry. To forget about the outside world."

"It's wonderful." Harry said. Severus smiled and toed off his shoes and socks before leading Harry down the beach. Within a few short minutes they had reached a place where the jungle had been cleared slightly, and a small cabin had been built. A path between fruit and palm trees led from the beach to the house. Severus led him inside.

Inside the cabin was quite simple. It was light and airy with a very open design, one room flowing into the next. In the room they had entered there was a small living area with low couches and a grass rug. In the far corner was a kitchen with a door leading to a pantry. A table was also in the room. Large glass doors led to a patio in the backyard complete with a barbecue pit. A door to the side led to a single bedroom with a large, low bed. Through the bedroom was a bathroom.

"Where does that lead to?" Harry asked, pointing to a trapdoor in the floor.

"There is a small potion lab in the basement. Certain families have skills they excel at. Potions is the Snape family skill." Severus said.

"Do you know if the Potters had any special skills?" Harry asked.

"Defense against the dark arts. Most of your family has fought against the Dark Lord of their era. Many were aurors. I believe your father was also rather good at transfigurations, and your mother excelled in charms." Severus said, his tone turning slightly bitter at the mention of James.

"Figures it would be defense." Harry said. "Can we go swimming?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Certainly." Severus said, unshrinking the luggage he had brought and pulling out swim trunks for the both of them. He retrieved two large beach towels as well, and cast a sun screen charm over them. Harry eagerly headed back to the water's edge. Severus dropped the towels on the beach before gently picking Harry up and carrying him into the water. When Severus was about waist deep, he dropped Harry with a large splash. Harry surfaced, spluttering and cursing Severus.

"Git." Harry said, doing his best to intimidate Severus with his glare. It wasn't working. Severus grabbed Harry's hands and pulled him deeper into the water, up to their shoulders. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck to keep himself afloat.

"I've never been to the ocean before. I've never even been to the beach." Harry said.

"The ocean here is quite a bit different than the ocean in England." Severus said.

"It's still wonderful." Harry said, closing his eyes as he let the warm ocean water flow around him, the gentle waves rocking him gently. He leaned his head against Severus' as his hands slipped down Harry's side and around his waist, holding him close. Both were content to bask in the water and the waning sunlight and each other's arms.

Severus and Harry lounged on the beach until it was dark. The sunset had been spectacular, all orange and red and beautiful as it sunk into the ocean. When it was over Severus spelled the sand off of them both and they headed up to the house. Severus went through the pantry pulling out food for supper. He had sent house elves to fill up the pantry before they arrived. They had a light dinner of fish and rice, with tropical fruit picked straight off the trees as dessert.

Since it was still quite humid even at night, both men decided to sleep in just their boxers. The bed was low to the ground with just a few sheets and a thin blanket folded up at the end. Since the bed was lower than Harry's chair, he just pushed himself out of it and onto the bed in a heap. Severus chuckled at the sight, helping Harry to stretch out before covering them both with a sheet. It was too hot to even think of using the blanket, thin as it was.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next few days were spent lazily around the cabin and on the beach. Severus spent part of each day collecting rare ingredients to bring back to Hogwarts. Harry helped him with easier things, saying he got too restless when he had nothing to do. It was probably a trait left over from always being busy at the Dursley's.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked as Severus led him through the jungle a few days before they would have to leave. He had been blindfolded so Severus controlled his chair for him with his wand. Finally they came to a stop. Harry could hear something that sounded like a waterfall. Severus moved behind him, untiing the blindfold.

"Surprise." Severus whispered into Harry's ear as the obstruction fell away.

"Wow." Harry breathed. They were at the edge of a deep freshwater pool. A medium sized waterfall ran down a striking cliff side into the pool.

"Does this satisfy your little bath fetish, Mr. Potter?" Severus teased in a deep, velvety voice. A voice that went straight from Harry's ear to his groin. Harry turned his head at an awkward angle, pulling Severus' head around as well in order to give him a slightly sloppy kiss.

"Take me into the water?" Harry asked. Severus rolled his eyes and picked Harry up, carrying him to the center of the pool. Harry floated on his back, using his arms to move around a bit. Not paying attention, he didn't notice Severus move until he bumped his head against Severus' chest. Severus smirked and leaned down to kiss Harry again. Harry moaned into the kiss before trying to sit up and only succeeding in making himself sink.

Severus easily pulled Harry back up, wrapping him in his arms. Harry clung to Severus' neck and initiated the kiss again, needy and desperate this time. Severus responded in kind, stroking his hands over Harry's back and sides. As Harry began nibbling a path down Severus' neck, his hands migrated to Harry's arse, pulling Harry's hips against his. Harry moaned loudly as he came in contact with Severus' obvious interest.

"Severus." Harry moaned. Once again he was frustrated by not being able to thrust and rub against Severus. "Move dammit!" Harry snapped. Severus chuckled at him, the sound only proving to further his frustration. Slowly, teasingly Severus began to grind his hips against Harry. His hands squeezed Harry's arse, pulling him closer still. Harry groaned and threw his head back at the sensations. Severus murmured a spell and suddenly both their swim trunks were gone, folded up on the beach beside their towels.

"Oh God." Harry moaned as his straining erection was freed and Severus captured his lips in another searing kiss. The many sensations were nearly too much to bear. Severus' own arousal grinding and sliding against his, the water swirling around him, Severus' tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth in mimicry of a more intimate gesture all combined to drive Harry mad. After only a few short moments he exploded in a flash of sheer pleasure. He vaguely noticed Severus spill himself as well as he clung to him.

Once Severus had regained his senses he moved himself and Harry to lean against the wall of the cliff the waterfall came down from. Harry lay limply in Severus' arms, still breathing heavily. After a moment Harry's breath returned to normal and he leaned up for a slow, soft kiss from Severus.

"That was amazing." Harry said emphatically.

"Mmm." Severus agreed, eyes closed in pleasure.

"Is something wrong Severus?" Harry asked.

"No." Severus said.

"You know, you used to be good at lying. What's bothering you Severus?" Harry asked.

"I feel like a perverted old man." Severus admitted.

"Have you ever been interested in any of your other students?" Harry asked.

"No! Of course not." Severus snarled.

"Then you aren't perverted." Harry said.

"How so?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I'm guessing you've been interested in other people who were the same age as you, right?"

"Yes." Severus said.

"There you go. You are interested in me, but not students in general. Something about my personality or something else must have drawn you to me, not the fact that I'm a student." Harry reasoned.

"Perhaps. I'm still a pederast." Severus said. Harry's reasoning did make sense, and it made Severus feel a bit better. He couldn't help but continue to be self-conscious about his age though. Harry's body still showed his youth, showed that he wasn't even fully mature yet while Severus was already getting wrinkles. Severus was startled out of his thoughts by a gentle hand on his face.

"It doesn't bother me Severus, you shouldn't let it get to you. I . . .I love you Severus, and it has nothing to do with your looks, or your age either. I love you because of your personality, your snarkiness, your own personal brand of sarcastic humor. I love you because you take care of me, because I can be myself, because I can be weak and vulnerable around you and you won't judge me." Harry admitted in a soft voice, his emerald eyes piercing Severus', holding him hostage with that gaze.

"Oh Harry." Severus whispered, a single tear slipping down his cheek. Harry gently brushed it away. Here was the reason he was so attracted to Harry. "I love you Harry." Severus said, pulling Harry close, kissing him softly, passionately. The kiss wasn't particularly heated, but both were left breathless.

"Severus?" Harry asked.

"Mmm?" Severus made a sound equivalent to 'what?'

"What's a pederast?" Severus couldn't help but laugh at the wizard in his arms. An actual laugh, the first Harry could remember hearing from him, bubbling out of him unhindered and unrepressed.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked with a mock glare, though he was actually quite pleased to hear Severus laugh.

"You, Harry." Severus chuckled. "You defend me against something you don't even know the meaning of. A pederast is a man who has sexual relations with a boy, which, undeniably, is what I am doing."

"I'm not a boy." Harry huffed.

"No, you aren't, but many would say you are. Many wizards believe that love is it's own form of magic. It doesn't matter the race, status, sex, or age of those in love. But many muggle ideals have been seeping into our way of life. One of those muggle ideals is that it is wrong for a teacher, a figure of power, to have a relationship with a student. They feel it is an abuse of power. The muggles would not be accepting of our relationship, even if homosexuals were accepted in their world." Severus explained.

"Sometimes I wish everything could just be easy." Harry sighed, laying his head back on Severus' shoulder. Severus gently carded his fingers through Harry's damp hair.

"I think it's about time to get out of the water." Severus said, noticing their skin was getting wrinkled from soaking so long.

"Okay." Harry sighed. Severus carried him out of the water, wrapping him in a towel before putting him back in his chair. The two headed back to the cabin for a light lunch. Harry decided to soak up some sun on the beach and ended up falling asleep. When Severus woke him up just before sunset he was bright red from a sunburn.

"Ow." Harry complained.

"That's what you get when you fall asleep on a tropical beach." Severus reprimanded. Harry stuck his tongue out at Severus and grabbed the jar that held a sunburn healing cream. As Harry struggled to reach his lower legs Severus snatched the jar out of his hands and levitated him onto the bed before helping him rub the cream in.

"I always seem to be rubbing some potion or other onto you." Severus commented.

"But it feels so good." Harry said.

"Just try not to get burned too badly again. It isn't good for your skin." Severus said. The bright red was already fading into a light tan. Severus cleaned the excess cream off his hands before sliding into bed beside Harry. Harry traced his hands lightly over Severus' bare chest, tracing the multitude of scars there.

"Are all these from your Death Eater days?" Harry asked, tracing a particularly painful looking scar on his side.

"More or less." Severus said quietly. This wasn't his favorite topic to talk about.

"I thought you had potions to get rid of scars." Harry said.

"I don't want to be rid of them." Severus said.

"They keep you from forgetting, don't they." Harry said. Severus was surprised that Harry knew why.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"This," Harry tapped his lightning bolt scar. "Reminds me of all the deaths of the past, the deaths that I stopped. This," Harry pointed out a scar on the crook of his elbow. "Where Voldemort took my blood to be resurrected, reminds me of all the deaths yet to come. Deaths made possible by the taking of my blood." Harry explained quietly. Severus gently cupped Harry's face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over Harry's cheekbones. Both shared a look of understanding before their lips came together softly. Harry pulled away first, wrapping his arms around Severus and sighing happily.

"I wish we could stay here forever. Just you and me and the beach. No outside world to worry about. No Dumbledore, no school, no friends feelings to hurt. No Voldemort, no Death Eaters, no idiotic ministry officials." Harry said.

"I wish it too Harry, but it's impossible." Severus said.

"I know." Harry sighed. "It's nice to dream though."

"It does no one any good to dwell on dreams when one has a life to live." Severus said.

"I know. Professor Dumbledore said something quite similar when I kept going to the mirror of Erised every night." Harry said.

"What did the mirror show you?" Severus asked.

"My family." Harry whispered. "My mum and dad, millions of relatives who I didn't even know of, but they were my family. That's the only thing I've ever wanted. A family of my own, not Ron's family or just a group of friends. My own blood relatives who actually love me." Harry said sadly.

"You will have that one day Harry, I promise you." Severus said.


	16. Chapter 16

As usual the holidays ended all too soon, and Severus and Harry were back in chilly Scotland, the students due to arrive the next morning. Harry had been shivering ever since he got back, having gotten used to the warm temperature of the island over the short vacation. When Severus noticed him shivering as he tried to put the finishing touches on his homework, he picked up the still dreadfully skinny wizard and brought him to bed. Wrapped up in the warm blankets and Severus' arms, Harry stopped shivering.

Harry was loath to return to classes, but he had to. He had missed Hermione and Ron a bit over the vacation. It would be good to catch up with them.

"Where did you go Harry? You have a tan!" Hermione exclaimed when she first saw him.

"I went to the beach." Harry said.

"But it's springtime." Ron said.

"I wasn't in Scotland. I think I was down in the Carribean." Harry said.

"The Carribean! Oh, I've wanted to go there forever. They have such an interesting culture, I could learn so much." Hermione said, provoking laughter from both Harry and Ron.

"There weren't many people around actually. The house I stayed in was pretty isolated." Harry said.

"You weren't alone were you?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing slightly in either worry or disapproval, or both.

"No, Professor Snape was with me." Harry said.

"I feel for you, mate. He must have sucked all the fun out of your vacation." Ron said, patting Harry on the back.

"No, actually he was pretty mellow if you can believe it. We've been getting along quite well actually." Harry said.

"Whatever you say, Harry, whatever you say." Ron said, clearly disbelieving him.

"Why can't you accept the fact that he's an actual human being, Ron?" Harry asked.

"He's never treated us as human beings. I don't know how you can sit there and defend him Harry. He was a bigger prick to you than anyone in this school." Ron said.

"Proof that if Harry can find some good in him, the rest of us probably can." Hermione jumped in. Harry smiled at Hermione while Ron rolled his eyes.

"Not you too Hermione. All he's ever done is insult us and take points." Ron said.

"He was a spy Ron. He couldn't be seen acting nice to Gryffindors, let alone the Boy Who Lived." Harry said.

"Geez Harry, you spend one summer with the Greasy Git and he's got you brainwashed." Ron accused.

"I'm not brainwashed Ron, and he's only greasy because he's around potions all the time." Harry defended.

"Eww Harry, I don't even want to know how you know that." Ron said.

"He was nice to me this summer Ron. He took care of me. He showed me how to put my life back together. I guess you're still just to immature to see past your prejudices and find out that people can change." Harry said, leaving to go to his first class. Throughout the day Harry sat apart from Ron, or with Hermione in between them. He refused to speak to Ron until he apologized. Ron was being stubborn as usual and insisted Harry was the one who needed to apologize.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Severus closed the book he was reading as he heard Harry sigh for the fifth time in as many minutes. He observed Harry for a few moments. He was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, tapping his quill on an almost empty piece of parchment, staring blankly at a book. Severus silently walked up behind Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry jumped before whirling around and glaring at Severus, who was smirking.

"What's bothering you?" Severus asked.

"I had a bit of a fight with Ron. It was stupid really." Harry said.

"About what?" Severus asked.

"About you, if you must know. He won't believe me when I say that you have been nice to me. He thinks you brainwashed me. I'm afraid that he wont accept us when he finds out we are together. Neither of them even know I'm gay yet." Harry said.

"If he cannot accept who you are, he is not a very good friend." Severus said.

"True, but he was the first friend I ever made, beside Hagrid." Harry said.

"Start by telling him you are gay, but when the opportunity arises. Don't just suddenly spring it on him. Then you can go from there." Severus said.

"Thanks Severus." Harry said, pushing himself up by his arms so he could place a quick kiss on Severus' lips.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry actually got his chance to inform his friends only a week or so later. Not exactly they way he had planned, though. After a particularly . . . frisky night, Severus had left a mark on Harry's neck that neither had noticed. Harry certainly noticed it when Hermione pointed it out. Loudly. To the whole common room. Quite embarrassed at having everyone around him hear Hermione shriek "Harry James Potter, what is that on your neck," sounding much like a mother would, Harry had dragged both his friends to an empty classroom.

Hermione, of course, demanded and answer. Ron insisted on knowing who the 'lucky girl' was who had left it there. Luckily, Ron was okay with the fact that Harry was gay. Mrs. Weasley was one of those in the magical world who believed love was love no matter who you loved, and had taught her sons as much. Hermione was also perfectly fine with it. She seemed quite excited actually. Seems it was a bit of a fantasy of many girls to have a gay best friend. Harry would never understand girls.

Harry was now faced with the problem of telling Hermione and Ron that the person he was seeing was actually their professor. He had evaded their questions about who exactly it was by telling them his lover wished to remain secret for a bit longer. He knew he would eventually have to tell them, now that they knew he was in a relationship.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Severus had begun experimenting with the ingredients they had brought back from the island to fix the potion to return Harry's movement to his legs. Harry was slightly annoyed as Severus began working late into the night. He tried not to feel rejected or get too mad at Severus for blowing him off - after all, if he was this determined, he must be close, right?

Harry had begun waiting for Severus to come to bed. They almost always shared a bed nowadays. Severus would usually slip under the covers at one or two am. He would always wrap his arms around Harry, and Harry usually pretended to be asleep.

One night Severus didn't return to bed at all. Harry, both worried and slightly angry at Severus, decided to see what was going on in that lab. He carefully levered himself into his chair and made his way to the door Severus had forbidden to enter.

"Severus?" he called softly through the door. There was no answer. There was still no answer when he knocked. Harry thought Severus might have warded the door with a silencing charm, so he carefully pushed it open, regarding the room from the doorway. Severus was sitting in front of a small table scattered with papers and ingredients, a now cold cauldron, and a cage holding several white lab mice.

"Severus?" Harry called again. No answer. He must have been exhausted from all the nights of only a few hours of sleep. Harry knew he had been unusually tired lately. Harry slowly approached Severus, careful not to touch anything at all. He gently placed his hand on Severus' shoulder and was instantly met with a wand pointed straight at his face and a still sleepy Severus staring at him.

"Harry." Severus said, dropping his wand. "What are you doing in here? I told you to stay out."

"You've been staying in here forever Severus. It's almost morning now. You fell asleep." Harry said, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"The potion works." Severus said.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"The potion to heal your spine, to give you back your movement." Severus clarified.

"It works?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I've tested it on several different lab animals." Severus assured him.

"I'm going to be able to walk again?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"After a bit of rehabilitation, yes." Severus said. Harry found himself speechless. He could do nothing but envelop Severus in a grateful hug, trying to blink away the tears building up behind his eyelids. Severus gently stroked Harry's hair and the back of his neck as he clung to him.

"We can have you checked over today. Tomorrow is Friday, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will allow it to be administered then." Severus said.

"I'm going to be able to walk again." Harry said, disbelief filling his voice.

"Theoretically, yes." Severus said.

"Theoretically?" Harry asked.

"Any number of things could go wrong. The chances of that, however, are quite low. Most likely everything will turn out fine." Severus said.

"You should get a few more hours of sleep. Classes don't start for three more hours. You've been staying up really late recently." Harry said.

"Yes mother." Severus said in a sarcasm-laden voice.

"It's not my fault I care about you." Harry said.

"Come on then, to bed." Severus said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After another hour or so of sleep, Severus and Harry left the dungeons for the hospital wing. Luckily both of them had first period free. The visit went much the same as the last one, with Madame Pomfrey checking him over and ordering him to have no potions between then and when the potion would be administered.

"Since the Headmaster wishes for Mr. Potter to spend minimal time in the hospital wing, I will allow you to administer the potion in your rooms once again. Like last time, I will be there first thing Saturday morning to check him over, and you are to contact me immediately if anything looks even slightly off." Madame Pomfrey ordered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Severus?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Severus answered.

"Would you consider selling the potions to St. Mungo's like Healer Puget wanted?" Harry asked.

"Why do you ask?" Severus said.

"Because I know what it's like to lose your legs, and how it feels to know you can get them back. Because it would make many peoples lives so much better." Harry said.

"In other words you want me to satisfy your hero complex." Severus said.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"Fine Harry, I'll do it. For you." Severus said.

"Thank you." Harry said

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Friday evening Harry got ready for bed early. Severus was waiting for him, a few potions laid out on the night stand, just incase. Severus was ready with the potion for Harry's legs. It was a deep red in color, reminding Harry a bit of blood. Needless to say he wasn't too anxious to have to drink that.

"This will probably make you sleepy, which is a good thing. It is possible that the potion will cause pain where it is repairing the nerves. If it does it will most likely be concentrated in the small of your back, where the spine was broken." Severus said. Harry nodded his understanding before pulling himself out of his chair and onto the bed. Severus sat beside him and handed him the potion. Harry downed it in one gulp. It didn't taste too horrible, but it didn't taste good either. As Severus had said, the potion made him feel quite drowsy.

"Night Severus." Harry said, half asleep already.

"Goodnight Harry." Severus said, helping Harry to lay down fully, drawing the blanket up over the both of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was woken in the middle of the night by a sharp pain in his lower back. Seems Severus had been right about the potion possibly causing pain. He moved a little to see if the pain would go away. If anything, it got worse when he moved. A small whimper escaped his lips. Severus was immediately awake.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"It hurts. It wasn't too bad, but then I moved and it got a lot worse." Harry explained.

"I would try to move as little as possible. Moving too much could affect the healing. Similar to when one has a broken bone. If you move the bone around too much after the bone-mending potion has been administered, the bone doesn't set right." Severus said.

"I don't know if I can keep from moving." Harry said, wincing as another stab of pain shot up his back.

"Would you be adverse to an immobilizing charm? It would be similar to the muggle back brace, but I will remove it in the morning." Severus said.

"You mean petrificus totalus?" Harry asked.

"No, the body-bind is uncomfortable if used for long periods. The spell I was thinking of immobilizes you by taking away the control over your muscles. It doesn't make the muscles lock into one position." Severus said.

"I suppose it would be alright." Harry said.

"Very well." Severus said, retrieving his wand and casting the spell. Harry gasped as his entire body went limp. It was as if he was paralyzed from the neck down rather than the waist down.

"All right?" Severus asked.

"It feels like my whole body is paralyzed." Harry said.

"It is only until morning." Severus said. Harry nodded slightly. He still had control over his head and neck it seemed. And he could still feel, as Severus wrapped his arms around him, pulling the blanket back up to their necks. Harry closed his eyes to try and go back to sleep. Even though Severus pretended to do the same, Harry knew Severus wouldn't fall asleep before him.

Severus was a very different person in private than in public. He was very protective of Harry, and extremely caring. Harry and Severus hadn't talked too much about their childhoods as both held painful memories, but they had talked enough for Harry to know that Severus' father had punished Severus for showing any emotion. Emotions were seen as a weakness by the late Snape patriarch.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In the morning Harry woke up to an empty bed. He could tell immediately, however, that the charm had been removed. He stretched a little before gasping when his legs moved as well. Harry pushed the blanket off of himself as he watched his legs move. He could move his own legs again! Slowly he moved to let his legs hang off the side of the bed. Placing them on the floor he gathered his strength and pushed himself to his feet, only to immediately crumple to the floor. Severus chose that moment to come back into the room, Madame Pomfrey in tow.

"Harry?" Severus asked, moving to help him up.

"Why can't I stand up?" Harry asked sadly.

"You haven't stood for several months. Your legs are weak, they have forgotten how to keep you balanced." Severus said.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means you are going to need physical therapy. You will have to learn to walk all over again, I'm afraid." Severus said.

"How long will that take?" Harry asked.

"It depends." Madame Pomfrey answered. "There are several different kinds of training that can be used."

"Who will be training me?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape." Madame Pomfrey answered as she checked Harry over. "Everything seems to be in order. Professor Snape also has a few potions that will help you build back muscle mass." Madame Pomfrey said. "I will let Severus explain the training a bit further. He is the one who has read up on it more recently." Madame Pomfrey said, leaving.

"Harry," Severus said, sitting beside Harry on the bed. "I believe it would be best to keep this as quiet as possible. If the Dark Lord thinks you are still disabled, he will be more likely to make careless mistakes."

"Who can I tell?" Harry asked.

"I think it best to keep this between you, me, Poppy and the Headmaster." Severus said.

"Not even Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No offense, but Weasley is not the brightest when it comes to keeping his mouth shut." Severus said.

"So I have to pretend to be paralyzed?"

"For the rest of term. If you are fully rehabilitated at the beginning of your seventh year, you can return to the school without the wheelchair. We will simply say we administered the potion at the beginning of summer rather than last night." Severus said.

"Okay. Could we start the therapy?" Harry asked. He wanted to be able to walk as soon as possible.

"Yes. Much of it is similar to what we have been doing, but now you will do more of it by yourself. Why don't we start with having you just flex you legs a bit, get used to moving your muscles again." Severus said.

"Where did you learn how to do physical therapy?" Harry asked.

"Madame Pomfrey and Healer Puget gave me reading material, as well as a meeting with an actual physical therapist. Naturally, the Headmaster did not want to risk having a stranger be around you for long periods of time without others around, so he arranged to have me learn how to help you." Severus said.

For most of the morning Harry worked on his legs, Severus laying out a routine for him similar to when he had to build his upper body strength. There were exercises to stretch out his muscles, to regain his range of movement, and to build strength. There were many different exercises that worked all the different muscle groups of his legs. Harry never knew there were so many muscles in his legs.

Harry had a small sense of deja vu as he went through the exercises. He even had the familiar sense of exhaustion, his leg muscles wearing out much quicker than his arms. Then again, his legs had been stationary many more months than his arms had been. Severus managed to force a bit of lunch into Harry before he collapsed onto the bed again, sleep finding him before his head hit the pillow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry continued his therapy as the end of the year quickly approached. He spent almost all of his time either studying for exams or training. At night he was so exhausted he fell straight to sleep without a word to Severus, even though the two shared a bed permanently now. Harry's things had slowly begun migrating into Severus' room, so much so that Severus considered it 'their' room rather than 'his' room.

Harry was overtaxing himself. He went straight from class to the Gryffindor common room for a study session that Hermione insisted on. He spent all his free time on his physical therapy, skipping lunch to take a nap. Harry barely spent any time without a book or some exercise.

Severus returned to his room late one night after supervising several detentions to find Harry asleep on the couch. Shaking his head slightly Severus gathered Harry in his arms and brought him to bed. He tried not to disturb him, but the emerald eyes blinked open anyway.

"Severus?" Harry asked.

"You fell asleep on the couch. Why are you working yourself so hard?" Severus asked.

"I want to walk again Severus. It's been days and I can still barely stand, let alone take a few measly steps." Harry said.

"It takes time and patience Harry. Working yourself to exhaustion is only going to hurt you in the long run." Severus said.

"It's almost the end of the year Severus. Voldemort always targets me at the end of the year. It's like some sick twisted tradition. I want to be ready if he captures me, or tricks me into leaving the school." Harry said.

"It is a common event." Severus agreed. "That is also why we are keeping your recovery secret. If by some unfortunate series of events he manages to kidnap you, he will most likely put less of a guard over you, thinking if you don't have your chair, you can't escape."

"I understand." Harry said.

"Do you?" Severus asked sternly.

"Yes Severus. I'll try to get more rest." Harry said.

"And food. You have been skipping meals." Severus said.

"And I'll stop skipping meals." Harry said.

"Good. Let's start now with the more sleep part." Severus said, changing Harry's clothing to pajamas with a flick of his wand. Harry rolled his eyes but obeyed, moving close to Severus when he climbed into bed as well. Harry was good about doing what Severus had asked, even if he still trained more than Severus had told him to.

"If only you were this devoted to your potions homework." Severus said one day.

"Hey! I passed the OWLs and got into your NEWT class, didn't I?" Harry defended himself.

"The examiner must have been part of your fan club." Severus said.

"I have a fan club?" Harry asked, surprised and slightly disturbed. Severus just shook his head.

"I do believe it is called a joke, Harry. All this exercise must be affecting your mind. All brawn and no brain."

"Git." Harry said, returning his attention to therapy.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Later that night Harry was sitting on the ground in front of the couch with his books spread out before him. It was easier to do his studying here as he could spread out across the entire floor if he chose to. Severus came in from yet another detention and sat on the couch. If it had been anyone else, Harry would have said he flopped onto the couch, but this was Severus. Somehow he managed to put grace into even the most ungraceful of movements.

"That bad?" Harry asked as Severus sighed.

"Worse." Severus said. Smiling slightly to himself Harry picked up one of Severus' feet, which had settled to either side of him. He removed Severus' shoes and socks before firmly massaging the foot. He had no idea what he was doing, but from the sounds Severus was making it must have felt good. Harry continued up the thin calf to Severus' knee before switching to the other foot.

"Come down here." Harry said, pulling on Severus' robes slightly once he had reached the other knee. Severus wordlessly obeyed, banishing Harry's books to make room for them both. Harry quickly straddled Severus' lower legs, continuing his massage on the strong thighs. Once he reached Severus' hips, he moved up to begin unbuttoning Severus' robe. It was soon discarded, and the shirt that lay underneath unbuttoned to reveal pale skin.

Harry moved so that he was now straddling Severus' waist. He praised whatever gods might be listening that Severus had created the potion to return movement to his legs. For the first time in this relationship he could take control, grinding his hips against Severus', setting his own pace. He didn't have to rely on Severus for his release.

Severus growled low in his throat before flipping them over. He finished removing his own shirt before quickly pulling off Harry's robes and t-shirt. He roughly kissed Harry before attacking the small dark nipples, pulling wanton moans from his lover. Of course, Harry thought, sometimes it was better to let Severus have control.

Harry continued grinding and thrusting up against Severus, his movements becoming more erratic as he neared climax. The friction was slowly building up a coil of pleasure within him. At last it released, and Harry's muscles seized up, his mouth open in a silent scream as he came. Severus captured Harry's lips with his own, thrusting a couple more times before his own release came.

The two lay together on the floor for a few moments before the afterglow faded a bit and the stickiness in their pants became uncomfortable. Severus carried Harry to the bathroom to wash up, but once they were clean he set Harry down, keeping an arm around his waist to steady him.

"Okay Harry, let's see you walk to the bedroom." Severus said.

"I'm not sure I can." Harry whispered.

"You'll never know until you try, now will you?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry nodded and shakily picked up a leg, leaning heavily on Severus. He wobbled a bit before placing his foot back down. It wasn't as far as a normal step, but at least it was a step. Cautiously he shifted his weight to that foot, picking up the other. Severus' arm continued to steady him, as well as the death grip he had on Severus' shoulder.

With small, hesitant steps, Harry managed to make it out of the bathroom. Halfway across the bedroom his strength gave out, however. He stumbled slightly before sinking to his knees. Severus just picked him up and carried him the rest of the way to bed.

"I couldn't do it Severus." Harry said sadly.

"It doesn't matter. You did walk several feet. Farther than you have before." Severus said. Harry didn't seem too convinced. Severus just kissed him softly before joining him in bed. He knew from experience that there was no arguing with Harry over this subject.


	18. Chapter 18

As Harry had expected, Voldemort was planning something big for the end of the year. The first warning they had was in the middle of potions class, when Harry suddenly screamed before collapsing unconscious. Hermione had filled the silence with her own scream when blood began pouring out of Harry's body from his scar.

"Class dismissed!" Severus shouted, gathering Harry's body close and rushing to the hospital wing. Poppy tried her best to stop the bleeding, but it proved almost impossible. The amount of blood pouring out of Harry's body seemed unreal. How could one bleed so much yet still live? Finally the bleeding slowed and Poppy placed a bandage around his head. A small bit of red was visible, but it wasn't soaking through.

"What does this mean Albus?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she cleaned up the infirmary.

"It could mean any of a million things. I believe it might mean Voldemort is turning his focus onto Harry. He may be trying to influence the link more." Dumbledore said.

"This can't be happening!" Severus muttered from his position next to Harry's bed.

"One cannot run from the truth, Severus." Dumbledore said.

"You don't understand, this is the one thing Harry is most frightened of." Severus said.

"What is he most afraid of?" Dumbledore asked.

"That the Dark Lord will possess him." Severus said.

"Have you been giving him the potion to suppress the visions?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Of course I have! It's the only thing that keeps him from fearing sleep." Severus said.

"Give him more of the potions Severus. As long as it is in his system, Voldemort cannot possess him." Dumbledore said.

"I will be right back." Severus said. Luckily he had recently made the potion, so he had several vials. He returned quickly, tipping the contents of one vial into Harry's mouth, massaging the unconscious boy's throat to make him swallow.

"We should not move him tonight." Madame Pomfrey said.

"I will arrange for a few members of the order to stand guard." Dumbledore said.

"I will stay with him as well." Severus said.

"You need your sleep Severus." Dumbledore said.

"I can sleep in the hospital wing. I will not leave his side." Severus didn't care how much like a spoilt child he sounded. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Very well. It is the weekend. I shall have Remus down here in a few moments. You and Remus can take the first shift." Dumbledore said, leaving the hospital wing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Sunday night came around, Severus reluctantly returned to his rooms. He had classes in the morning that he needed to be ready for. The weekend had passed quietly, and Harry had stayed unconscious. Severus was still reluctant to leave him. With good reason too.

Severus woke suddenly in the middle of the night. At first he was confused as to what had woken him until he felt the pendant Harry had given him for Christmas. It was hot enough to nearly burn his skin. Severus immediately dressed and headed for the Hospital Wing.

Severus stopped short as he entered the infirmary. The place lay in shambles as if a battle had taken place. The two aurors who had been guarding Harry lay dead, and Madame Pomfrey unconscious and bleeding in her office. Harry was missing. Severus wasted no time in alerting the other teachers.

"Did you see anything Poppy?" Dumbledore asked when Madame Pomfrey had been resuscitated.

"I heard the door open, and there were three animals. I went to shoo them out, but they were animagus. They returned to human form and threw me back into my office. I was knocked out. They probably thought that I was dead, else they wouldn't have left me there." Madame Pomfrey said.

"What were the animals?" Dumbledore asked.

"A rat, an owl, and a cat. I thought they were just some of the students pets." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Severus, do you know any Death Eaters who are animagus?" Dumbledore asked.

"The rat was Pettigrew. I don't know any Death Eaters who are a feline animagus, but if it was a silvery grey owl, it was Lucius Malfoy."

"I think it was." Madame Pomfrey said. "How would they have left with Harry? He was still unconscious."

"Portkey." Severus said.

"What?"

"They probably used a portkey. Lucius was once on the board of governors. He knows how to authorize a portkey to be used within the school. The wards only stop apparating." Severus said.

"I'll begin a trace." Dumbledore said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry woke up dazed and confused. The last thing he remembered was Voldemort's voice in his head during potions, a scream, pain, blood . . .then nothing. Now he was lying on the floor of what felt like a dungeon. But it wasn't the potions classroom, it didn't smell right. There was no way it was his own room. It was too damp to be in the main dungeons of Hogwarts.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to be met with nothing but darkness. Sitting up slowly he noticed the bandages on his head for the first time. He had been to the hospital wing before coming here. Wherever here was. As his eyes adjusted he could make out a heavy metal door and stone walls. A small pile of hay was in the corner of the dungeon. Chains were on the walls.

Harry pulled his knees to his chest, suddenly having a sinking feeling that he knew where he was. Voldemort had torture chambers too similar to this for Harry's comfort. As Harry's breathing sped up, he struggled to calm himself, to figure out what had happened. The blood he remembered must have been his own. Severus probably took him to the hospital wing. But Dumbledore hadn't wanted him there, he wasn't safe. Something prevented Severus from taking Harry back to their room. Sometime during his stay in the infirmary, someone had captured him.

Before Harry could think much more on his predicament, he was blinded by light as the door to his cell was flung open. Two Death Eaters entered, grabbing him under each arm. Terrified, Harry was dragged from the cell and down the hallway to a larger dungeon room. This one had more chains, more people, and more light because of the two small, barred windows. There was also a reddish brown stain covering much of the ground that looked horribly like dried blood.

"Ah, Mister Potter. How nice of you to join us." Voldemort sneered from his place in the center of the circle of Death Eaters.

"Well I didn't exactly have a choice, now did I, Tom?" Harry glared. It wasn't too effective from his place slumped on the floor.

"Today, my faithful followers, is the beginning of the end. The end of the wizarding world as we know it. With Dumbledore's Golden Boy in my control, there is no way we can lose!" Voldemort addressed his Death Eaters.

"Dramatic, much?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. Severus' personality was definitely rubbing off on him.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted. Harry did his best to brace himself, but the pain still caught him unaware. He did his best not to make a sound, only a small gasp escaping his lips. But the pain went on, unrelenting, until the darkness edged in on his vision and he passed out.

A routine was soon established for Harry. Twice a day a Death Eater would enter his cell, giving him stale bread and dirty water. At night, he would be dragged before Voldemort again and tortured. Voldemort had decided that since every time he tried to kill Harry something happened to stop him, he would merely keep Harry subdued. He thought there was no chance of Harry escaping since Harry had been careful not to use his legs, making Voldemort believe he was still paralyzed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Severus was sick with worry over Harry. It had been a week since Harry had gone missing. The whole school knew, naturally. Classes continued, but it wasn't even a semblance of normality. The teachers were distracted, the students distraught. Half the time they just gave the students reading to do, or free time, or dismissed them altogether. Severus had cancelled his classes altogether.

At night he was restless, tossing and turning. He missed the warmth of his lover by his side. It was truly the simple things that counted, the things that you didn't appreciate until they were gone. Severus had taken to haunting the hallways, punishing anyone caught after curfew quite severely. Luckily most students didn't equate it with Harry's disappearance. Professor Snape didn't usually need a reason to be in a bad mood.

They were having no luck in locating Harry. For the first time in quite a while, Severus regretted taking in Harry for the summer, because it meant he was no longer a spy. If he had been a Death Eater still he could at least do something to help. Dumbledore was doing his best to trace the portkey, but it had obviously not been approved by the ministry. He assured the order, however, that his new spy was on the case as well.

Severus was more curious than ever to know who the spy was. Dumbledore had said it was one of his students, a male. Severus doubted it was anyone below sixth year. There were thirteen male Slytherin students in the upper two years. Nine of them were children of known Death Eaters. Severus began ticking off each name in his head.

Crabbe and Goyle - too stupid. They would be dead within a week if they ever tried to spy. Nott - too lazy. Avery - too dark. He would never join the light. Moon - too cautious. He would never put himself in danger. Jacobson - hated muggle borns too much. Heath - too weak. He would never survive in Voldemort's circle. Malfoy - too much like his father, a self-centered, spoiled brat. Zabini - too quiet. He was never one to draw attention to himself, such as joining the Death Eaters in the first place, let alone going to Dumbledore and offering to spy.

Severus sighed. He was back to square one. He stared wistfully at the spot on the couch Harry always occupied before realizing he was acting like a lovesick fool. Scratch that, he was a lovesick fool. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to care. He missed his Harry.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry groaned to himself as the pain let up for a minute. It was time for his daily bout of torture. Having had lots of practice, the Death Eaters knew just how to torture someone without giving them the relief of insanity or death. Voldemort fully planned to have Harry begging for death long before it was granted.

The Death Eaters had moved onto newer ways of torturing him. The same old cruciatus curse got old after a while. So the Death Eaters had gotten a bit . . .creative. They even used muggle means of torture. Right now one of them was skillfully carving up his skin with a somewhat dull knife. If he was lucky he would die of tetanus. Knowing his luck, he would live.

Harry had come to realize that every night brought a new batch of Death Eaters. Those in the inner circle were allowed more time to have 'fun' with Harry, and were generally more creative - and more painful. Tonight it looked like some of the newer recruits, judging by the number of DE's who had been cursed by Voldemort for disrespecting him in some way.

Finally enough blood left his body so as to make consciousness near impossible, and the darkness began edging in on his blurry vision. Harry welcomed it with open arms. It enveloped him, and for a few moments, he felt nothing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Severus was in a meeting with Dumbledore when the door to his office crashed open. Someone dressed in Death Eater robes and mask came barreling into the room. Severus had his wand out, a curse upon his lips before he was even fully in the doorway. There was blood on the Death Eater's robes, and fear in the eyes behind the mask.

"Professor Dumbledore, I know where he is!" the Death Eater said in a rush.

"Severus, put down your wand. I believe it is time you met our new spy." Dumbledore said, locking and warding his door. The Death eater reluctantly lowered his hood, removing the white mask.

"Zabini?" Severus questioned in disbelief. It was always the quiet one.

"Yes, Professor." Blaise Zabini said.

"Now what is it you were saying." Dumbledore asked.

"Potter. He's being held in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. He's in a bad way sir, one of the newer recruits was torturing him with a knife. He passed out from the blood loss.

"That's his blood?" Severus questioned. Zabini nodded solemnly.

"I will organize a rescue squad immediately. Clean up and return to your dormitory." Dumbledore ordered. Zabini nodded and left the room.

"I'm going after him, I don't care what you say." Severus said. Dumbledore just nodded.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry looked up warily as a Death Eater entered his cell. He had lost track of time a long time ago. Luckily the person was only here to deliver his food. As he set the tray down, however, he caught sight of a silver hand.

"Wormtail." Harry croaked out, disgust somehow making it's presence known in his nearly ruined voice.

"Potter." Pettigrew acknowledged, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Harry said. A plan was quickly forming in his head. "You owe me a life debt, Wormtail. You said so yourself." Harry said.

"I do." Pettigrew said cautiously.

"I want you to pay it back. Now." Harry said.

"W-what would you have me d-do?" Pettigrew stuttered.

"You are going to bring my wand back to me. Then you are going to help me out of this dungeon, without leading me into danger or alerting Voldemort. You will get me out of this dungeon alive."

"W-we do not have your wand. It was left at Hogwarts." Pettigrew said.

"Then give me your wand." Harry ordered.

"V-very well. How will I get you out of here?" Pettigrew asked. Harry sighed, handing the wand back.

"You will cast mobilicorpus on me, and only that spell." Harry ordered. He was getting out of here, back to his Severus.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus quickly made his way through the dungeon hallways, the rest of the order members surrounding him. They stunned anyone they came upon quickly and efficiently. They had but one mission. Rescue Harry Potter. Thanks to the info their new spy had provided, their task was made exceedingly simple.

As it was near noon time, there were barely any Death Eaters present, all out taking part in their normal lives. Turning down a corner they came upon a group of five Death Eaters, however. Three were quickly stunned, but the other two escaped.

"We must move quickly, they are sure to alert You-Know-Who." Kingsley, the leader of the rescue mission ordered. And he was right. All throughout the dungeons Death Eaters began apparating in. They quickly broke into small groups, as they had a better chance of someone reaching Harry that way.

Severus dashed down hall after hall by himself, looking desperately for Harry. At last he found him, in the middle of a hall being levitated by a Death Eater. Severus killed the Death Eater without a second thought, rushing to Harry's side.

"Severus." Harry croaked, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"Drink this Harry." Severus ordered, pulling a potion from his robe. He had a hard time holding back the emotions provoked by seeing Harry like this. He didn't know whether to bawl his eyes out or kill everyone within a ten-mile radius.

"I knew you would come for me." Harry whispered, smiling softly to himself. Severus quickly scooped him into his arms.

"We need to get you out of here." Severus said.

"Tut, tut Severus. You should know better than that. You're not going anywhere." A most unwelcome voice said.

"Tom." Severus glared.

"Put me down Severus." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Harry said. Severus set Harry on his feet. He wobbled a bit before gaining his balance. From the pain in his legs he was sure at least one bone was broken, but he ignored it as best he could. He leaned more weight on his right leg, his left leg feeling as if it were about to give out. Voldemort was struck dumb. He still thought Harry was paralyzed. A long stick was pressed into Harry's hand from behind, and he quickly realized Severus had just given him his wand.

"It ends tonight, Tom." Harry said, walking forward a few steps. He winced slightly, afraid he would pass out.

"But you're paralyzed." Voldemort said, rather stupidly.

"And you're supposed to be dead. Things aren't always as they should be." Harry said. Voldemort finally regained his composure. With an evil smirk he looked past Harry to Severus, who's hand was still placed comfortingly on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, my traitorous little potions master, it seems you have done quite well for yourself. Fucking the Boy-Who-Lived must have plenty of perks." Voldemort sneered. Both Severus and Harry stiffened slightly.

"Seems you still can't read my mind properly. Tell me, did the person who ratted me out ever tell you just how long I was bringing information to the Order behind your back?" Severus asked.

"Long enough." Voldemort answered. It was clear he didn't know how long.

"I changed sides long before you attacked the Potters." Severus smirked.

"Crucio!" Voldemort snapped, aiming at Severus. Severus didn't move fast enough and the curse hit him.

"No!" Harry cried. "You have hurt too many people I love, Tom. I won't let you hurt Severus!" Harry shouted. As he did a bright white light burst from the tip of his wand, straight at Voldemort. The entire dungeon was lit up with a blinding light for a few moments. Time itself seemed to stop. And then the light faded, and all that was left in Voldemort's place was a charred corpse.

Slowly Harry sunk to the ground, his energy all but gone. The last thing he saw was Severus' worried face before unconsciousness claimed him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It seemed too fast, too soon to be the end. Everyone had always pictured the last battle to be just that - a glorious battle, both sides lining up on opposite sides of a field, charging, lights flashing as they neared each other and curses began flying. Everyone always thought Voldemort and Harry would duel on the top of a small hill in the center of the battle field. Harry would kill Voldemort, and all action would stop as he stood victoriously over the body of the Dark Lord.

Funny how reality was never quite as people thought it should be. Instead of a glorious battle field, there was a network of dungeon hallways. Instead of a battle worthy of King Arthur himself, there was guerrilla warfare, small groups of the rescue team happening upon Death Eaters and killing as many as possible while getting as far away as possible. Instead of a duel in the center of the battle, there was Voldemort and Harry in a dingy corridor. Instead of standing victoriously over his defeated enemy, Harry fell backwards, unconscious, falling into Severus' arms just before he hit the ground.

Severus was sitting on the ground as Harry released whatever spell it was that he used. Severus wasn't even sure if it was a spell, more like raw magic. He watched Harry fall, scrambling forward to keep him from hitting the ground. He caught him easily. Quickly checking him over, Harry seemed unharmed, he had just passed out. Looking over to where Voldemort was once standing, Severus' breath caught in his throat. Harry had done it. Severus sat stunned until two people came rushing down the hallway. It was Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shaklebolt, luckily.

"Severus?" Remus asked, eyeing Harry uncertainly.

"He's alive." Severus said.

"And him?" Kingsley asked, kicking the Dark Lords body.

"Harry killed him." Severus said. "Do you have the portkey back to the hospital wing?"

"Yes." Kingsley said. "You and Remus take it, I'll have the rest of the Order members round up whatever Death Eaters can be found." Severus gratefully grabbed the Portkey, shifting Harry in his arms. Remus moved forward, speaking the password to activate the portkey. They were quickly brought to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey was ready and waiting as Severus carefully placed Harry in a bed. Remus left to go report to the Headmaster. Severus stayed to help heal Harry.

Severus and Madame Pomfrey wordlessly began healing harry. Severus helped with the minor things - cleaning out and healing all open wounds, applying bruise cream, etc . . . Madame Pomfrey focused more on the internal damage such as the malnutrition, broken bones, and the prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse.

After more than an hour they were finally done undoing all the damage the eight days of captivity had done to Harry. Once Severus' concentration was off of Harry, he could hear shouting from the halls. It sounded like celebrating. News really did travel fast.

"I would suggest you lock the infirmary doors, Poppy. The Harry Potter fan club is bound to come bursting in any moment now." Severus said.

"Why?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she locked the doors.

"He defeated the Dark Lord." Severus said.

"What?" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "I suppose it would explain the sheer exhaustion, physical and magical."

"How long will he be out?" Severus asked.

"He was badly injured, and his magic reserves are nearly depleted. He has always been a fast healer, however. I believe he unconsciously heals himself with magic. He could be out anywhere from a few days to a few weeks." Madame Pomfrey said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

News spread to the entire wizarding world before the end of the day. The Headmaster declared a holiday so the students could go visit their families. School was cancelled for two weeks, the only people left at Hogwarts being a few of the professors and an unconscious Harry. Severus spent most of his time sitting by Harry's bed. Finally, after four restless days, Harry's eyes blinked blearily open.

"Sev?" Harry asked. His voice was slightly hoarse. Severus held a glass of water up to his lips.

"You did it Harry." Severus said, stroking Harry's hair gently.

"He was hurting you." Harry said quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked.

"A lot better than the last time I saw you." Harry answered.

"I'd best call Madame Pomfrey before the woman eviscerates me for not telling her the second you woke up." Severus said. Harry sighed slightly, but allowed Severus to fetch the nurse. She thoroughly examined Harry, checking for any lasting damage.

"You may have a slight limp for a few days, your left femur was more or less shattered, it's a miracle you could stand on it. You need to take it easy for at least a week. You were badly damaged when Professor Snape brought you in here." Madame Pomfrey ordered. "I will allow you to leave since the school is on vacation as long as you are careful."

"The school is on vacation?" Harry asked Severus as Madame Pomfrey left. "How long was I out?"

"You were only out a few days. The Headmaster has declared a holiday because of the Dark Lord's defeat." Severus said.

"So he's really gone?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. He's gone. For good this time." Severus said.

"It seems too soon for him to be gone. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's gone so soon." Harry said.

"But . . ." Severus prompted.

"I always pictured the war dragging on for a long time. It's only been two years." Harry said.

"Just because the Dark Lord is gone doesn't mean the war is over, I'm afraid. Many of the Death Eaters escaped, including Lucius Malfoy. This just means your part in the war is over." Severus said.

"How is the Ministry taking the news?" Harry asked. Fudge had still been trying to deny Voldemort's return last he knew.

"Fudge is saying that all the killings and Dark Marks were from a group of rogue Death Eaters trying to relive the 'Glory Days' of Voldemort's reign." Severus said. Harry was silent for a few moments.

"Could we go to the manor for the vacation?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Of course." Severus said. He helped Harry get dressed and into his wheelchair before going down to their rooms in the dungeons. They packed what they would need before heading out to the apparition point.

"If you stand up I can apparate us both." Severus said. Harry nodded, and with Severus' help pulled himself to his feet. Severus shrunk the chair, placing it in his pocket along with their luggage.

"Just trust me and you'll be fine." Severus said, wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry closed his eyes, breathing deeply, not knowing what to expect. He felt the air around him change, seeming to constrict him, trapping him in a narrow tube. It was not a pleasant feeling.

"Alright Harry?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Harry said, loath to let go of Severus. Opening his eyes he saw that he was in the entrance of Severus' family manor. Severus ran his hands over Harry's back, obviously having the same thoughts Harry was having.

"Come on then, let's see you walk." Severus said after a moment. Harry sighed slightly but turned around. Severus stood behind him, his hands on Harry's hips to help support him. Harry took a few shaky steps before stopping.

"My leg hurts. The one Madame Pomfrey said was broken." Harry said.

"Where do you want to go?" Severus asked.

"Could I lie down for a bit?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Do you want to go to the room you were in this summer, or my room?" Severus asked.

"Would you mind me in your room?" Harry asked.

"Never." Severus said, picking Harry up. He brought Harry to a room he hadn't been in the previous summer. It was decorated mostly in dark colors, greens and blacks.

"Can't say much about the decor, but you've got a big bed." Harry teased. "Hey!" he shouted as Severus dumped him onto said big bed. Severus smirked before pulling off his outer robes and joining Harry in bed.

"God, I've missed you, Brat." Severus said.

"I missed you too Severus." Harry said quietly, tucking his head into the crook between Severus' head and neck. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, resting his chin on the unruly mop of hair. They stayed content in each others arms. Harry had missed this the most. Just the comfort of having Severus near him, holding him. Severus had missed holding Harry just as much as Harry had missed being held. Harry was soon asleep again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A/N: There will be one last chapter after this one.


	20. Chapter 20

Severus and Harry spent a few lazy days around the manor. In fact, they rarely left their bed the first two days. Harry's leg bothered him as Madame Pomfrey said it would, making his physical therapy difficult, but Harry refused to give in. He would walk normally again even if it killed him.

Their lives settled into an easy routine. For someone who lived in a manor, they lived extremely simply. Both were content with just the presence of each other, they didn't need things to distract themselves with. Mornings were spent on physical therapy and general exercise. Early afternoon was usually occupied by a nap or some other activity that could be done in a bed. Or a bathtub. Late afternoon was usually when Harry lost spectacularly to Severus in several games of chess.

In the evenings they would sit in front of a fire (purely for the aesthetics, it was charmed to give off no heat as the summer was already nearly upon them) reading or talking. Now, with all that they had been through, they were beginning to learn each other's pasts. Severus already knew much about Harry's life, but Harry knew only the bare facts of Severus' past. They were working on filling in the details, however.

At the end of the vacation they returned to Hogwarts. There was a week of classes, then the end of year exams, and school would be over for the year. Harry looked forward to the summer. Severus was going to take him traveling for most of the summer. The Snape family had several properties all over the world. Harry, having never been allowed to travel with his relatives, was very excited about the idea of traveling all over Europe.

It was hard for Harry to keep up the charade of being paralyzed. It had been decided for him to wait until next year to reveal his recovery, just in case the Death Eaters tried to organize themselves. He had to try to keep his legs as still as possible lest anyone become suspicious. It was especially hard when he spent all day sitting. He relished returning to the dungeons so he could get out of that blasted chair. He still couldn't walk very far, and his strides were more like those of a tentative toddler than a person who had been walking for years, but it was better than sitting for hours on end.

None too soon for many people, school was over. Harry at least had a nice vacation to look forward to once. He said his goodbyes on the Hogsmeade platform, Ron nearly having to pry a teary Hermione off of him. The train left, and Harry rode the carriages back up to the castle.

In their rooms Severus was packing up what they would need and warding his potions stores and ingredient cabinets. They would go to the manor first for a few days before leaving for France and a small Chateau that had been in Severus' mother's family for centuries. They would spend a few weeks in the French countryside and a few days in Paris before going to Italy and Severus' late Grandfather's winery.

"Ready?" Severus asked, holding out the portkey that would take them to the manor. Harry took one last look around the dungeons, feeling oddly nostalgic before taking the portkey.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry's birthday fell in the middle of the week they were spending in Paris. Severus had bought a medium sized apartment in Paris to use as a retreat during the summer months a few years after he started teaching. Harry had told Severus about the tradition he had of staying up until midnight for his birthday. Severus felt a slight hint of anger towards the Dursely's as Harry described his lonely birthday celebration.

On the night before Harry's birthday, the two of them stayed up talking late into the night. As midnight drew nearer, however, they were content to just cuddle, for lack of better word. Severus would forcefully deny he did anything even close to cuddling.

The two were comfortably wrapped in each other's arms on the couch, in front of a fire that had dwindled down to mere embers, casting the room into dark shadow. The only sound in the room was the two men breathing and the ticking of the antique grandfather clock. At last the clock struck midnight.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Severus whispered as a chocolate cake with seventeen lit candles appeared on the small coffee table between them and the fireplace. Harry's only answer was to kiss Severus.

"Thank you." Harry whispered as he pulled away. Before anything else could be said several owls came in the open window. Harry immediately recognized Hedwig, who flew straight to him. Harry untied the package she was carrying, recognizing Hermione's writing. Pig and Errol were next, carrying a large parcel that held presents from both Mrs. Weasley and Ron. There were two Hogwarts owls, one with a present from Hagrid and one with Harry's Hogwarts letter.

Hermione had sent Harry a book, as usual. This one was on curses. Ron had sent Harry his own chess set. Mrs. Weasley had sent a small cake and assorted pastries, always trying to fatten Harry up. Hagrid had sent treacle fudge.

"That's not all Harry." Severus said once Harry had opened his gifts from his friends. Severus left the room for a moment, coming back with a gift wrapped in green and silver paper. Harry gave him a questioning look.

"You didn't think I was only going to give you a cake, did you?" Severus asked. The sheepish look on Harry's face gave him the answer he needed. Looking down to hide his blush, he began to carefully unwrap the small gift.

"It's perfect." Harry said, lifting it out of it's box. Severus had found a necklace to match the one Harry had given him for Christmas. Harry could feel the powerful wards and charms contained within the necklace.

"I've connected it to mine, so that we will be able to sense each other, to an extent." Severus said.

"Thank you." Harry said, pulling himself into Severus' lap so as to kiss him. Kissing soon degenerated into something much less innocent.

"Severus?" Harry asked, a bit breathless

"Yes Harry?" Severus said, feathering kisses along Harry's collar bone.

"I want you to make love to me." That simple phrase escaping his lover's lips was enough to pull Severus' attention fully onto the younger wizard beside him.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Severus asked, brushing a bit of hair out of his face.

"Yes Severus. We've been together several months now. I want you to take me, Severus. I want to be yours." Harry said quietly, staring straight into Severus' obsidian gaze. Severus read the truth in Harry's own eyes and captured the smooth lips below them in a passionate kiss.

"We should go somewhere more comfortable." Severus said, pulling Harry up. The two were soon nothing but a tangle of limbs writhing on their bed.

"Love you." Harry whispered, nuzzling Severus' neck as the two basked in their afterglow.

"I love you too, Brat." Severus said quietly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Time flew by for the two lovers. Harry surprised the hell out of the entire school by walking quite normally and casually into the Great Hall just before the first years entered to be sorted. Hermione eventually figured out Harry's 'boyfriend' was actually their potions master, and while she disapproved at first, after reading the rule book and finding nothing forbidding it and being forcefully reassured that Severus had not coerced Harry in any way, she accepted them.

Telling Ron didn't go quite so smoothly, however. At first he had thought it was some sick joke. Then he felt betrayed by Harry - betrayed because Harry had completely forgiven all of Severus' sins, sins against Harry himself, against Gryffindors, and the wizarding world in general. Needless to say, their friendship was never quite the same.

NEWT's were soon upon them, with frantic studying and Hermione landing herself in the hospital wing in need of a strong calming draught. Harry was confident he had done well enough to get any respectable job he might want. He no longer wanted to become and auror - he'd had enough fighting for one lifetime, thank you very much. Now he was faced with the dilemma of figuring out what he really wanted to do.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

At midnight on the eve of Harry's birthday, exactly a year after he and Severus had first made love, Severus proposed to Harry. Harry had replied with a tearful yes, and Severus had teased him for being a Sentimental Gryffindor even though he himself was close to tears of joy. The two decided to have a bonding performed as well as a marriage ceremony.

Bonding was a tradition of old, and was not very common anymore, usually only practiced by purebloods. There were several different bonds of different strengths and uses. Some were designed for those in arranged marriages to ensure an heir was produced and the happy couple didn't off each other before the honeymoon was over. Others were used for those truly in love and would only work if the love was as deep as the bond they wished to form.

Severus and Harry chose one of the oldest and most potent bonds. It would bind them mind, body, and soul. They would be able to sense each other emotions, though their thoughts would remain private. If one of them died, the other would shortly follow. Their souls were connected for all eternity, fated to find each other even if reborn into a new body or moved to another plane of existence.

The bond was performed in solitude, only Harry and Severus in the privacy of Snape Manor. The spell was performed and consummated close to a month after Severus had proposed. Once consummated, bondmarks appeared on the inside of their left wrists, the place where a wizard's magic flowed closest to the surface of their body. On Harry's wrist was a small Snape family crest - a snake wrapped around a potion vial. On Severus' wrist was the Potter family crest - a crossed sword and wand with a lion's roaring head above and between them.

Two days after the bonding, Harry and Severus were wed in a small, private ceremony. Both wore elegant robes of emerald green with golden accents. Severus' hair had been thoroughly washed and pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, a few strands escaping to frame his face. Harry had discarded his glasses in favor of a sight correction potion. Since there had been no engagement rings, the wedding bands were a bit different than muggle wedding bands. Severus had given Harry a silver band with a stone of green jade that perfectly matched Harry's eyes. Harry had given Severus a similar silver band, but with onyx instead of jade.

Severus was given two weeks leave from Hogwarts for their Honeymoon. It was spent on the small island Severus had taken Harry to for Easter. Harry decided he had never been happier in his life. That is, until the topic of a family came up and Severus informed Harry that there were spells and potions that would make it possible for them to have their own biological children. Harry was ecstatic, but decided to wait a short while. He wanted Severus all to himself for just a bit longer.


End file.
